Vers la douceur
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human
1. Chapitre 1 : Jazz

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci presqu'entièrement du point du vue de Jasper (je voulais me lancer un défi). L'intrigue met quelques chapitres à se mettre en place. Le titre "Vers la douceur" est celui d'un livre qui est sur mon chevet depuis un moment... Je pensais que ça irait bien à cette histoire (d'où les ""). En attendant, je ne vous dérange pas plus...

Bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE PREMIER<strong>

Seattle, Etat de Washington, Comté de King.

La ville et sa région sont reconnues internationalement pour les soins médicaux que l'on y prodigue. Seattle détient pas moins de vingt-six hôpitaux de soins généraux, quatre spécialisés et approximativement trois mille médecins, dont la plupart sont surqualifiés, pour une population de 630000 habitants

C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu aller étudier à Seattle. J'ai échangé le soleil de Houston pour la grisaille du Nord. Exilé, j'ai passé un à un les examens de l'Université de Washington afin de me réaliser professionnellement. J'ai fini mon internat en pédiatrie deux années auparavant au Harborview Medical Center.

J'aurai pu entrer au Children's Hospital/Regional Medical Center. Le salaire, le travail, tout me poussait à déposer ma démission au Harborview. Mais il manquait un élément de taille au Children's Hospital, et cet élément était le très renommé Carlisle Cullen. Généraliste pendant des années, il avait effectué diverses spécialisations avant de devenir mon directeur de thèse en psychologie infantile et surtout mon mentor. Il est l'un des seuls à m'avoir soutenu dans toutes mes études.

Partir du Harborview Medical Center, c'était quitter la seule personne importante dans ma vie à Seattle. Quitter mes collègues, devenus des amis. Quitter l'interne que j'étais pour le médecin que je pourrais devenir. J'ai refusé et suis resté. J'ai continué ma thèse en psychologie infantile pendant les vacances que m'octroyait l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus si j'ai bien fait ou non.

* * *

><p>- Dr Whitlock ? Appela une jeune interne en cardiologie qui venait de passer le seuil de la salle de repos.<p>

- Oui, Maggie, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je l'avais déjà vue dans son service et en avais beaucoup entendu parler par Edward, le fils de Carlisle.

- Le petit Cody est en salle de réveil. Mon père me fait dire que l'intervention s'est très bien passée.

- Merci, Maggie, lui dis-je en sortant de mon fauteuil et en reposant ma tasse de café dans le lave-vaisselle.

J'oubliais parfois qu'elle était également la fille du Dr Liam O'Sullivan, éminent chirurgien et ami de longue date de Carlisle. Je ne comptais plus les dîners où nous nous étions retrouvés Carlisle, Edward, Liam et moi pour parler nouveautés médicales. Nous vivions tous seuls, et notre plus grande distraction était de nous retrouver pour médire sur la mise en service d'un nouvel antidépresseur.

Je soupirai doucement. Liam n'était pas seul. Il avait sa fille et sa femme Siobhan. Une femme d'une patience exemplaire. La première qualité pour une femme de médecin urgentiste. Edward non plus n'était pas seul dans un certain sens. Il collectionnait les conquêtes. Après avoir décimé le rang des infirmières de moins de trente ans, il chassait dans les bars et autres night-clubs. Il se servait de son physique pour séduire, prendre et fuir avant qu'un quelconque attachement n'apparaisse. On ne lui connaissait aucune relation sérieuse. Carlisle, lui, avait divorcé d'avec Elisabeth Masen, sous le regard compréhensif de son fils, qui néanmoins prit la sage décision de ne pas s'en mêler. D'après moi, ce divorce est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Edward, outre son incapacité à garder son sang-froid pendant une demi-heure entière, a la phobie du moindre engagement. Mais pour arriver à cette déduction pas besoin d'être psychologue, le bon sens suffisait. Et Carlisle se reprochait encore d'avoir marqué son fils, alors adolescent.

Je passai le seuil de la porte avec Maggie. Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers l'accueil. J'avais été de garde aux urgences et la nuit avait été longue. Le centre antipoison nous avait amené deux enfants en plus de ceux déjà en observation. La relève serait plus aisée à prendre, surtout après l'opération de Cody Wintman.

Je saluai les infirmières de garde, puis me rendis dans les vestiaires. Je me changeai lentement. Les gardes aux urgences étaient toujours éprouvantes. Assurer notre service n'était rien en comparaison. J'enfilai rapidement ma veste avant de me rendre dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital.

Acheter une moto avait été une libération pour moi. Je n'avais plus à tourner des heures dans le stationnement de l'hôpital pour retrouver ou garer ma voiture. Les embouteillages n'étaient plus un problème. Seule la sécurité restait à désirer, mais j'étais sur la liste des donneurs d'organes en cas d'accident.

J'enfourchai ma moto avant de démarrer et de laisser mon travail derrière moi. J'avais pour principe de laisser le Docteur Whitlock à l'hôpital le plus possible. Après tout je n'avais pas la situation de Liam : je n'avais pas de femme pour qui être un homme.

Etre un homme. À vingt-huit ans, il serait peut-être temps de le devenir. Mais les hommes ont des voitures, non des motos. Ils ont des maisons et ne vivent pas en location dans un immeuble en périphérie de la ville. Seulement il me manquait quelque chose pour être un homme. Et si ma situation n'était pas si cliché j'aurai pu dire une femme. Seulement des femmes, j'en avais déjà beaucoup, peut-être trop.

* * *

><p>Je me garai dans le parking de mon immeuble, j'étais frigorifié. Un inconvénient de la moto. Je soupirai en insérant la clef dans la porte du rez de chaussé. Je montai les escaliers d'un pas rapide, pressé de reprendre mes réflexions mortifiantes après une douche chaude.<p>

- Jasper ? M'interpella une voix féminine.

- Bonjour Carmen, la saluai-je dans un sourire en me tournant vers elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vais prendre mon service. Tu viens de finir ?

- Oui, soupirai-je.

- Dure nuit ?

- A vrai dire, je ne rêve que d'une douche et d'un lit.

- Je te comprends. Eléazar vient de rentrer lui aussi, il est allé directement se coucher.

- Ca a été une sacrée nuit pour les urgentistes.

- Il parait. Mais ce matin je ne m'occupe pas des urgences.

- Non ? Demandai-je surpris.

- Ce matin, c'est dans ton service que je sévis.

- Houlà, fais attention quand même, mes patients sont jeunes, la raillai-je.

Carmen me fit son plus beau sourire carnassier, avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

- Si tu veux, tu peux manger avec Eléazar ce midi. Tu n'auras peut-être pas envie de cuisiner.

- Merci, Carmen, je prends note. Bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que j'entrai dans mon appartement. Je soupirai de bien être dans mon trente mètre carré. Je l'occupai depuis mon internat à l'hôpital, c'est Carmen qui m'avait présenté au propriétaire. Il ne comportait que quatre pièces, enfin trois et demi. L'entrée amenait directement dans un espace salon. A ma gauche une sorte de bar séparait le salon de la minuscule cuisine. A ma droite, deux portes saillaient du mur, la première pour une petite salle de bain avec douche, lavabo, toilette, et la seconde était ma chambre. Le tour du propriétaire était vite fait. Un logement d'étudiant, un chez-soi en forme de mouchoir de poche. Un appartement de jeune homme, de célibataire.

J'en revenais au même point. Je détaillais ma réflexion sous le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps. La chaleur me détendit instantanément. J'étais terriblement bien, au point de m'oublier. Quelques secondes seulement.

Un seul homme, une seule femme… Est-ce bien possible ? En me remémorant les années qui venaient de s'écouler j'avais peine à le croire.

_J'étais en faculté de médecine, et l'un des rares à continuer après la seconde année. Mon ambition de pédiatre était clairement affichée et me rendait inaccessible aux autres étudiants et surtout aux autres étudiantes. J'étais plongé dans mes études, essayant de donner le maximum pour ne pas décevoir ma famille. Et pourtant…_

_Je me souviens d'un nouvel an auquel j'avais été invité par Benjamin, qui faute d'avoir réussi sa deuxième première année de médecine, avait brillamment réussi celle d'infirmier. J'étais encore dans un état d'esprit particulier, j'étais étranger à la ville. Je sortais peu, ne connaissais quasiment personne. J'étais pourtant en troisième année et j'étais, je l'avoue, dans une période de découragement. Quand on entame de telles études, il vaut mieux être armé psychologiquement parce qu'il arrive un moment où l'on n'a plus l'impression de voir le bout de cette histoire-là. _

_Benjamin m'avait convaincu de m'amuser au lieu de plancher seul sur mes prochains partiels. J'avais bu un peu, et Maria était là. Maria était certainement la plus jolie fille de la promotion. Elle sortait avec un certain James à l'époque. Elle l'a quitté dès la première demi-heure de la soirée dans la salle de bain de la maison parentale de Benjamin. Une heure seulement après elle me trainait dans cette même salle de bain. A l'époque je n'avais pas encore compris qu'elle avait aménagé le premier mouvement pour pouvoir réaliser le second. Elle m'a plaqué contre la porte, j'ai riposté. _

_James est venu tambouriner à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette fameuse salle de bain. Il a émis toutes sortes d'hypothèses qui se sont vues confirmées lorsque Maria a gémit un peu trop bruyamment. Alors James rassemblant sa virilité et sa dignité blessée à enfoncer la porte pour me coller une droite. C'est Benjamin qui nous a séparés, c'était la première fois que je me battais pour une fille. _

_Et tout cela pour quoi ? Lorsque je suis sorti prendre l'air Maria avait déjà appelé un taxi. Elle m'a proposé de le partager, nous nous sommes tripotés sur la banquette arrière jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur se rappelle à nous en nous disant que nous étions arrivés. Nous sommes montés chez elle, et elle m'a embrassé sur la joue avant de passer le seuil de la porte en me faisant un petit signe de la main. _

_Je me suis retrouvé comme un abruti, au milieu de la banlieue résidentielle de Seattle, sans fille, avec un hématome sur la joue droite qui enflait. J'aurai pu insister, la gifler… Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit et suis reparti. Je ne me battrai plus pour une fille, peut-être pour une femme et encore. _

_Dès lors je ne laissai plus les femmes approcher. Je les faisais rire, les séduisait. Elles me raccompagnaient chez moi, nous passions parfois la nuit ensemble. Un autre épisode marqua cependant ma vie sentimentale. Un coup de fil, d'un ami, Laurent. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un café, et je savais très bien pourquoi. J'avais couché avec son ex-copine, Irina, deux semaines seulement après leur séparation. Il ne me considérait plus comme un ami. Il a parlé pendant plus d'une heure. J'en retirai deux constations : Un homme trompé comme Laurent, était heureux d'avoir été bafoué : cela rajoutait du piment à sa vie. Le second constat était qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. Lorsqu'il m'a renié, il a pensé que je protesterai, m'indignerai. Et bien non. On ne peut forcer les sentiments des autres. Du moins n'en avais-je pas le pouvoir. _

Fort de ces plusieurs principes, je papillonnai de femme et femme, essayant de me fixer sans jamais y parvenir. Peut-être après tout étais-je comme Edward ? Peut-être la séparation du Major Jasper Whitlock Senior avec ma mère, Lily, m'avait-elle marqué au point de ne pas arriver à m'engager ? Plus sérieusement je pensais simplement que je n'avais pas encore trouvé une personne capable de m'intéresser au-delà des trois premiers rendez-vous. Et les relations que j'avais essayé de nourrir c'étaient souvent avérées des échecs cuisants. Comme Kate de son nom complet, Katrina. Kate était la cousine d'Irina. A l'époque je l'ignorai. Sortir avec elle était un véritable parcours du combattant. Je crois que j'ai été soulagé lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait pour un certain Garrett. Je lui souhaitais bien du courage.

Mais je me trompais Garrett était un homme. Le courage, il n'en avait pas besoin. Garrett supportait les blessures sans problème et sans grimace. Il n'oubliait jamais un anniversaire. Il mettait et débarrassait le couvert. Il allait et revenait du travail sans émotions extrêmes. Il en discutait. Garrett était un homme.

* * *

><p>Je me séchai en enfilant un ensemble confortable. Je ne faisais rien de ce que faisait Garrett. Je pleurnichai lorsque je m'écorchai, comme un enfant. Les dates n'étaient pas mon fort. Je pouvais laisser la vaisselle s'accumuler pendant une bonne semaine, parce que je n'allais pas au travail, non, je le vivais. Lorsque j'y allais, ce n'était jamais sans une certaine appréhension, et lorsque j'en revenais c'était toujours avec une grande fatigue scindée en plusieurs sentiments contradictoires la frustration, la peur, le désespoir, la satisfaction, le bonheur, la sensation d'être utile. Je n'avais donc aucune égalité d'humeur. Et il ne fallait surtout pas m'en parler.<p>

Bref je n'étais pas un homme. Et pour confirmer mes dires, alors que je m'allongeai après huit heures de garde aux urgences, je trouvai mon lit vide, froid. Aucun espoir de conquête. Aucune chaleur réconfortante. Je me glissai sous les draps.

Pour être un homme, il faudra encore quelques années. Pourtant une présence dans ma vie me manquait. Ma mère était à l'autre bout du pays, le Major était encore vautré dans le danger d'une quelconque mission, Carlisle, Edward et Liam travaillaient. Le seul debout à une heure pareille devait être Peter.

Peter.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais reproché à ma mère de m'avoir appelé comme mon insensible de père. Au début je le voyais comme un héros. Mais un héros ne risque pas la survie de sa famille, ne boit pas, ne fume pas, n'hésite pas à venir chercher ses fils à l'école lorsqu'il est en permission. Ça non. Mon père n'était définitivement pas un héros. Dépressif, peut-être mais surtout inconscient. Mon père n'avait aucun sens, ne serait-ce minime, des responsabilités. C'est pourquoi il était resté major toute sa vie. Le promouvoir aurait été du suicide pour toute sa compagnie, et ses supérieurs le savaient.

Ma mère, Peter et moi l'ignorions. Nous avons vécu en espérant qu'il devienne un mari et un père. Evidemment il ne l'est jamais devenu. Tout aussi évidemment, au bout de quelques années, Lily a fini par rendre son tablier. Et moi, je lui demandai pourquoi elle m'avait appelé Jasper. Jasper Junior. On m'avait appelé Junior pendant une bonne partie de ma vie, comme la copie conforme de mon père.

A l'époque le seul héros que j'adorai c'était Peter. Pas à cause de Peter Pan, non je le considérai comme un autre homme qui n'avait jamais grandi et je plaignais cette pauvre Wendy. Non, celui que j'idolâtrai, c'était Peter, mon frère bien plus réel. Peter, Lily et moi avons continué à vivre à Houston lorsque mon père a déménagé pour une énième affectation. Depuis nous avons une carte postale de temps en temps. Un mot gentil, c'est déjà ça.

C'est mon grand frère qui m'a aidé à me construire, qui m'a frappé lorsque ma crise d'adolescence à pointer le bout de son nez et que je disais des horreurs à ma mère. Mon frère qui est allé travailler pour aider Lily à la maison. Mon frère qui est devenu un homme, bien avant moi. Qui a trouvé une femme à aimer, une sœur pour moi : Charlotte. Lily l'adorait et Charlotte m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les femmes. Mon frère encore qui m'a aidé à devenir pédiatre, qui a cherché la meilleure université du pays, qui a convaincu notre père de payer une partie de ma scolarité. Mon frère qui me soutenait, qui a toujours été là. Et qui ne m'a jamais appelé Junior.

Seul Peter pouvait répondre présent à sept heures du matin après mon service de nuit. Je formai son numéro sur mon portable.

- Allo Jazz ? Me salua une voix féminine.

- Bonjour Charlotte, je vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, mais ça va ?

- Oui, oui, je voulais juste parler un peu avec mon frère. Ça fait un bail.

- En effet, écoute il est sous la douche. J'ai le droit d'avoir des nouvelles en attendant qu'il sorte ? Comment ça se passe la vie dans le grand nord ?

- Charlotte… Je ne vis pas en Sibérie, je vis à Seattle.

- Et alors quelle est la différence ? Moi à partir de Los Angeles, je considère qu'on est au nord…

- Je vais bien, Charlotte. Aucune oreille congelée à portée de vue, lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

- De toute façon, tu es tellement à l'hôpital que ce ne serait pas bien grave.

- Tu dois être rassuré alors…

- Pas tellement, pas trop dur le travail ? me demanda-t-elle en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Si, c'est dur, mais je m'en sors. Je viens de finir une garde de nuit. Et toi comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien, quelques maux de ventre mais rien de grave. Ah, je vois Peter qui sort de la salle de bain, je te le passe. Je t'embrasse Jazz, rappelle-nous vite.

- Je t'embrasse aussi Charlotte.

- Allo frangin ?

- Salut Peter, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien, j'allais t'appeler. Enfin, à une heure plus habituelle que sept heures du matin, bien sûr. Ça va toi ?

- Dure nuit à l'hôpital, j'avais besoin d'entendre une voix amicale.

- Je peux comprendre. Tiens j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer si tu veux.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Charlotte est enceinte ! Je voulais te l'annoncer ce midi, mais puisque tu m'appelles…

- Félicitations ! Tu l'embrasseras pour moi ? Lui dis-je enthousiaste. Tu l'as dit à Maman ?

- Pas encore, je voulais lui en parler ce soir. Charlotte te remercie.

- C'est super. Comment elle va ?

- Elle en est à quatorze semaines, les nausées s'estompent peu à peu.

- Oui, quatorze semaines, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure période, grimaçai-je. Rassure-la, dis-lui que le pire est à venir.

J'entendis Peter éclater d'un rire fort dans le combiné du téléphone.

- Elle t'a attendu, elle n'a pas l'air ravie…

Nous passâmes le reste de notre discussion en digression sur la grossesse de Charlotte. Peter prit également le temps de m'expliquer que son entreprise de construction commençait à décoller. Je lui souhaitais bon courage avant de raccrocher.

Bientôt je serai un oncle.

* * *

><p>Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce Jasper ? Il se prend un peu la tête non ? Ca ira mieux par la suite... En tout cas j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Bonne semaine à vous ^^. A.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Esmé

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Je tenais à remercier profondément mon voisin pour m'avoir permis d'accéder à internet et donc de poster ce nouveau chapitre sans retard malgré mon déménagement.

Bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à CDG pour la correction de cette fiction ^^.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SECOND<strong>

- Jasper ? C'est Eléazar. Tu es là ? Demanda mon voisin en tapant à ma porte.

- J'arrive, Eléazar, j'arrive, lui répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée avant de me tourner vers mon réveil. Quatorze heures, parfait. Je m'étais endormi après avoir appelé mon frère. Je me levai pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- Sale nuit pour toi aussi ? Interrogea Eléazar en voyant ma petite mine.

- Oui, deux appels du centre antipoison.

- Carmen m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle t'avait invité pour déjeuner. Tu viens, il y a des côtes de porc grillées et du gratin de pomme de terre…

- J'arrive, je passe un truc et je viens.

Je refermai la porte et passai me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Je troquai mon pyjama contre un ensemble jean tee-shirt avant de passer la porte d'en face pour manger. Je frappai deux coups avant d'entrer.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, Jasper.

L'appartement de Carmen et Eléazar pouvait faire penser à tout sauf à un appartement de la banlieue de Seattle. La disposition de l'appartement était sensiblement le même que dans le mien, à deux exceptions près. Un couloir desservait à droite du salon, deux chambres, une salle de bain et des toilettes. La cuisine était un peu plus grande et on pouvait manger sur une petite table recouverte d'une toile cirée. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons rouges et orangés. La décoration était des plus hispanisantes, sans compter les quelques cactus disséminés çà et là. Carmen était folle de ses plantes. La plupart des objets avaient été importés de son village natal à la frontière des Etats-Unis et du Mexique.

- Installe-toi, me pria Eléazar en pointant un des couverts sur la table. Je pris la chaise en le regardant s'affairer.

- Eléazar ? L'interrompis-je.

- Oui ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé, c'est quoi l'origine de ton prénom ?

- C'est grec, et à la base c'est un prénom féminin.

Je le regardai en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'avais vu peu de méditerranéens sur la côte Ouest des Etats Unis. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si Eléazar était un archétype ou non.

- La Seconde Guerre Mondiale a eu des suites en Europe. Les américains ont essayé d'y mettre leur grain de sel. En Grèce il y a eu une guerre civile. Chaque camp a armé un parti grec. L'Amérique a gagné d'une certaine façon. La Grèce était un point stratégique entre les deux puissances. Vingt ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, un conflit à éclater. Le parti d'extrême droite à renverser le pouvoir en place. Mes parents se sont exilés, ma mère était enceinte de moi. Nous sommes tout d'abord allés en France, puis de là aux Etats-Unis. Ma mère ne supportait plus ni la guerre, ni la politique, changer de continent lui semblait une bonne option. Je suis né aux Etats-Unis, je suis américain de naissance.

- Et pour ton prénom ? Insistai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait et me servait.

- Ma mère voulait une fille. Elle avait peut-être quitté son pays pour toujours, mais ses enfants auraient des prénoms grecs. Eléazar était une reine que Zeus admirait pour sa beauté, il lui a même offert des présents. Par la suite, c'est devenu un prénom masculin, il est apparu dans la Bible car c'était un grand prêtre à l'époque de l'Ancien Testament.

- Tu as un prénom très vieux ?

- Oui, et il n'a pas été porté que par des enfants de chœur, me répondit-il en commençant à manger.

Un silence s'installa entre nous tandis que nous découpions et mangions le repas préparé par Carmen. Je souris à Eléazar.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon frère. Sa femme est enceinte.

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Eléazar. Il faut la fêter !

Il partit chercher une bouteille de vin et la déboucha avant de nous servir.

- C'est une période de bonnes nouvelles en ce moment, soupira Eléazar après sa première gorgée.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Tu vas avoir un petit dans ta famille, Carmen a enfin eu des nouvelles de ses nièces, et Carlisle a trouvé une nouvelle femme…

Je faillis recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase.

- Pardon ?

- Mais si, protesta Eléazar en bafouillant un peu, il a rencontré quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Esmé. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'hôpital.

- Je ne le savais pas. Je suis heureux pour lui…

- C'est sûr qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un. Depuis Eliza…

- Mais ils ont gardé de bonnes relations, répliquai-je.

- Oui, pour Edward. Mais maintenant, il a l'âge de courir plus d'une fille à la fois. Carlisle et Elisabeth ne se sont jamais entendus sur autre chose que leur fils.

- Et Edward comment il le prend ? L'interrogeai-je, en reposant mon verre de vin.

- Pour le moment stoïquement. Carlisle devrait les présenter ce week-end. Il a prévu de se réserver deux jours en famille, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit au Dr Liam et à Carmen.

Ce week-end, présentation… L'invitation de Carlisle tournait dans ma tête, c'était il y a deux semaines. Nous étions sensés nous retrouver tous les trois pour une sortie, hors de l'hôpital, dans leur maison de campagne. Elle se trouvait dans une petite bourgade, on avait prévu de décompresser là-bas de nos semaines stressantes à l'hôpital. Entre hommes.

Quelle blague !

Je continuai à entretenir la discussion avec Eléazar en changeant de sujet. Je le voyais mal à l'aise de divulguer ces informations, Carmen devait le lui avoir confié en le priant de se taire. Je devais voir Carlisle le soir même pour la relève, il m'informerait peut-être à ce moment-là.

- Et sinon, avec le petit qui va naître, tu vas demander une affectation à Houston ?

La question d'Eléazar me fit réfléchir. Je lui assurai bien entendu que non, que j'irai les voir le plus souvent possible. Mais lorsque je refermais la porte de l'appartement sur lui, l'idée avait fait son chemin dans ma tête. Et pourquoi pas ?

Pour la première fois en dix ans, je pensais sérieusement à rentrer au bercail.

* * *

><p>Le retour à l'hôpital avait été brutal. C'était ma deuxième garde de nuit. Je rentrerai plus tôt cette nuit. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir son week-end libre. Je croisai quelques collègues dans le vestiaire, dont mon ami de fac, Benjamin. Il avait été embauché au Harborview après son premier boulot.<p>

- Tu rempiles ce soir ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui et toi ?

- Non ce soir je vais voir mes parents et mes frères.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents pour moi.

- Bien sûr Jasper !

Il sourit avant de me faire une tape sur l'épaule et de passer la porte pour rentrer chez lui. Le plus dur quand on arrivait, c'était de voir les autres partir. J'enfilai ma blouse et me rendis aux urgences.

- Le Dr Cullen est-il déjà parti ? Demandai-je à une infirmière de son service.

- Non, il est avec un patient en salle de réveil.

- Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers les salles de réveil et entraperçu Carlisle à travers la fenêtre. Je lui fis signe. Il pressa la main de son patient, un jeune homme, pour le saluer avant de me rejoindre.

- Bonsoir Jasper, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, répondit Carlisle en plongeant le nez dans son dossier. Que voulais-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours pour ce week-end…

- Oui, je voulais t'en parler, tu as une minute ?

- Mon biper est branché, on peut aller boire un café si tu veux.

Il m'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de repos des médecins. Je m'assis autour de la table tandis qu'il nous versait deux cafés dans une tasse. J'engageai la conversation sur une bonne nouvelle.

- Au fait, j'ai appelé mon frère, Charlotte est enceinte.

- C'est formidable, s'enthousiasma Carlisle, elle en est à combien ?

- Quatorze semaines, ils voulaient attendre pour prévenir tous risques de fausses couches.

- Elle y a été sujette ? Des antécédents ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Non, elle est superstitieuse.

Nous nous sourîmes et le silence régna quelques secondes. J'avais fait le premier pas, à lui de faire le second.

- Pour le week-end. Nous ne serons pas seuls, à la villa.

_Nous y voilà, laissons le venir doucement._

- Je sais qu'Edward vient, émis-je en jouant le jeu de l'ignorant.

- Non, non. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il y a quelques temps, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le doute qui s'était insinué en moi à la révélation d'Eléazar fit place à une certitude. Carlisle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Etrangement mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Comme un enfant à qui on annonce que son père vient de trouver une nouvelle compagne. Je chassai vite cette impression, avant de me concentrer sur ce que j'allais dire.

- Et c'est bien ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, elle est formidable, dit-il et son visage s'éclaira quelques secondes. C'est une très belle femme, elle est absolument charmante.

- Tu l'as annoncé à Edward ?

- Oui, avant-hier, quand je l'ai vu en dehors de l'hôpital. Je voulais t'en parler également mais je n'ai pu te voir qu'aujourd'hui… prétexta-t-il avec un air contrit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je comprends très bien. Comment le prend Edward ?

- Il attend de la voir et de la connaître, soupira mon mentor.

- Ça va bien se passer Carlisle. Je parlerai avec Edward si tu veux, quand on sera à la villa.

Carlisle me fit son plus beau sourire. Celui-là même qui faisait chavirer les infirmières et se pâmer les patientes. Je contins mon rire. Mon biper coupa court à notre café. Je le pris dans ma main avant de me lever.

- Désolé, les urgences, on en reparle, lui jetai-je avant de m'engouffrer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre mon prochain patient.

* * *

><p>La garde fut plus calme que celle de la nuit précédente. Je rentrai au milieu de la nuit dans mon mouchoir de poche pour dormir. Je réussi à ne pas oublier le réveil avant de sombrer.<p>

Je me maudissais encore de l'avoir mis une demi-heure trop tôt alors que j'étais sur ma moto. Je rejoignais Edward et Carlisle chez ce dernier. Nous devions partir pour Forks, lieu de villégiature de la famille Cullen, tous ensembles.

La mine basse, les cernes accentuées par le manque de sommeil, le cheveu fou comme d'habitude… _Je ne ressemble qu'à l'ombre de Jasper Whitlock_, constatai-je en observant mon reflet dans l'une des baies vitrées de la maison de Carlisle. Je sonnai.

- Salut Jasper, me salua Edward en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Je lui donnai l'accolade avant de le saluer également.

- Petite nuit ?

- Oui, certifiai-je, je pense dormir pendant le trajet.

- Papa t'a mis au courant pour…

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là pour toi.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, constata-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Carlisle était en train de charger le coffre de la voiture. Edward me proposa une boisson chaude, je pris un café avec l'espoir de ne pas m'écrouler juste après qu'on ait pris la route.

- Et ton service d'hier ? Lui demandai-je en soufflant sur ma tasse.

- Ça allait, j'ai veillé le petit Cody. Il réclamait Carmen. Je crois que ne plus sentir de douleur lui fait un peu peur.

- J'irai lui parler si tu veux, lui proposai-je.

- Ce serait bien, conclut-il.

Un silence s'étendit entre nous. Il fuyait mon regard et touillais mollement son café, semblant nerveux.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait une boule de nerfs, tu nous fais quoi ?

- En étant tout à fait honnête, je ne le sens pas ce week-end.

- Parce que tu vas rencontrer la nouvelle femme de ton père ?

- Oui. Tu sais… Depuis qu'Elisabeth est partie… enfin même avant, nous ne formions pas une vraie famille. Carlisle était sans cesse à l'hôpital, nous étions souvent seuls ma mère et moi. Quand ils ont divorcé, je suis allé vivre avec ma mère. Et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'échapper à l'hôpital comme le faisait mon père.

- Elisabeth est si terrible que cela ? M'enquis-je curieux. Les deux Cullen n'évoquaient pas souvent cette partie de leur vie.

- Non… Oui… Ça dépend. Elle est maîtresse dans ce qui est de faire culpabiliser quelqu'un en tous cas.

- Et donc cela te dérange que ton père soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère ?

- Mais non Jazz, tu n'y es pas, prononça Edward en haussant le ton, je n'ai plus quinze ans ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Le fait que Carlisle t'ait invité, qu'il _nous_ présente sa nouvelle femme… Je pense qu'il cherche à se constituer la famille qui lui a toujours manqué. Avec Elisabeth il n'a jamais su ou eu la possibilité d'avoir une vie de famille, malgré ma présence. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un second fils pour lui. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une femme. Il se bricole ce qu'il n'a jamais eu.

- Et le problème dans tout cela ? Soufflai-je, surpris par la réflexion d'Edward.

- Laisse tomber Jazz.

- Mais si. Ted, parle-moi.

- Il vous a tous choisi pour avoir cette famille. Moi je lui ai échu, parce que je suis son fils. Je me place où dans tout ce bordel ?

La phrase d'Edward me tournait dans la tête en montant dans la voiture. Carlisle m'avait brièvement serré dans ses bras pour me saluer. Une chose était certaine : si Edward avait raison et que Carlisle cherchait à se construire une famille, il manquait des femmes pour compenser les trois handicapés des sentiments que nous étions.

Carlisle prit le volant, Edward à son côté. Je m'étais installé confortablement à l'arrière et nous avions à peine atteint la sortie de Seattle que je m'endormais déjà, laissant le père et le fils en face à face.

* * *

><p>- Jasper, réveille-toi.<p>

Je grognai sur Edward. On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens quand ils dorment si bien. Je regardai ma montre. J'avais fait une sieste d'une heure, autrement dit, il me manquait encore au bas mot six heures de sommeil pour rattraper mon retard.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison…

- On fait le plein, on va arriver d'ici vingt minutes.

Je me redressai difficilement essayant de faire disparaitre toutes mes courbatures, en étirant mes longues jambes dans l'espace réduit de l'habitacle.

- Tu as pu discuter avec ton père ? Le questionnai-je en me massant la nuque.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par discuter. Nous avons épuisé tous nos cas de la semaine et ensuite on a écouté de la musique.

- Vous avez épuisé tous vos cas de la semaine en une heure ? M'exclamai-je douloureusement. Vous n'en foutez pas une…

Edward éclata de rire et se détendit. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avant et entra dans l'habitacle.

- Comment tu te sens Jasper ? me demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, Doc', lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il avec une mine contrite. Déformation professionnelle. Tu avais l'air sur les rotules.

- Il me manque six heures de sommeil.

- Tu les rattraperas ce week-end, assura Edward.

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs Ted, tu ne voudrais pas partager mon lit, au cas où…

Edward passa du rire à une expression de mal être. Son teint verdâtre était encore plus intéressant à observer.

- Arrêtez, vous avez passé l'âge, intervint Carlisle comme le père qu'il était. Je leur répondis par un sourire éclatant, me massant encore la nuque.

* * *

><p>Nous continuâmes à deviser gaiement jusqu'à ce que Carlisle prenne un virage en épingle à cheveu. Je compris après que c'était en réalité l'allée qui menait à la villa. Elle était entourée d'arbres, si bien qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une habitation pouvait se trouver au bout. Carlisle arrêta la voiture devant une grande bâtisse moderne. La quasi-totalité des murs étaient constitués de baies vitrés, certaines étaient habillées par des rideaux, notamment les pièces de l'étage.<p>

Carlisle sortit immédiatement de la voiture tandis que la porte de la villa s'ouvrait. Edward et moi, nous nous regardâmes. Je vis Edward soupirer, défaire sa ceinture et sortir de la voiture. Je le suivi à quelques pas. Esmé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était effectivement une très belle femme. Dans la trentaine, elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux caramel et un regard doux. Carlisle lui avait apparemment demandé de nous devancer afin de procéder le plus vite possible à la rencontre.

- Edward, Jasper, je vous présente Esmé Platt.

Nous nous avancions pour la saluer. Elle ne nous en laissa pas le temps. Elle devait être au moins aussi gênée que nous, mais elle prit les devants en nous serrant contre elle. Carlisle lui sourit, avant d'aller chercher nos bagages dans son coffre. Esmé nous fit entrer et Edward la contempla quelques instants. Il y avait quelque chose qui passait entre ces deux-là.

- Jasper, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ? me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Où je mets ça ?

- Attends je vais te montrer… murmura Edward. On prend les chambres de l'étage ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

- Oui, j'ai préparé la chambre bleue et la chambre grise, avoua doucement Esmé.

- Merci… Esmé, lui répondit Edward.

Le reste de la maison était aussi moderne que l'extérieur. Le mobilier s'agençait parfaitement bien à l'architecture du lieu. L'étage était scindé en plusieurs chambres. Nous prîmes les deux premières. J'avais hérité de la chambre grise.

- La chambre bleue, c'était ma chambre lorsque je venais ici, déclara Edward de l'autre côté du couloir.

Je souris dans ma barbe inexistante. _Bien joué, Esmé._

- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

J'acceptai. L'étage comportait encore trois autres chambres, un bureau, des toilettes et une salle de bain, tous décorés avec goût. Il y avait un second étage avec une salle de musique, une bibliothèque et s'il se souvenait bien, quelques engins de fitness, installés du temps de sa mère. Nous descendîmes. Le rez de chaussé était construit à partir d'un immense plan libre. Les espaces étaient clairement définis dans cette grande pièce ouverte : cuisine, salon, salle à manger. Le tout formait la lettre L et s'étendait sur le côté droit de la maison. Le reste était occupé par une suite parentale, une pièce sans définition précise, et un espace pour s'occupait des tâches ménagères. Une autre porte nous faisait face, et Edward m'expliqua qu'elle menait au garage.

Nous rejoignîmes finalement les deux amoureux. Esmé était clairement tendue, mais paraissait heureuse de nous voir. Elle avait cuisiné tout un lunch pour nous. Cela tombait extrêmement bien, nous avions tous faim. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table pour déguster les œufs brouillés, le bacon, les toasts et les différents mets préparés. Nous nous aperçûmes très vite qu'Esmé était une excellente cuisinière. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore conquis Edward, mais elle avait clairement réussi à soudoyer son estomac.

La conversation tournait un peu entre Carlisle et Esmé et Edward et moi. Nous ne savions pas tellement comment créer de lien, et personne ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Fort de cette constatation et de la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, je me jetai à l'eau :

- C'est excellent Esmé, la complimentai-je.

- Merci, me répondit-elle en rougissant de plaisir sous l'œil approbateur de Carlisle.

- Vous avez une formation en cuisine ? La questionnai-je l'air de rien.

Edward me regardait à la fois surpris et satisfait. Il attendait avidement les réponses d'Esmé.

- Oh non pas du tout ! Me détrompa-t-elle en riant. Ce que je sais en cuisine je le tiens de ma mère.

- Elle devait être une sacrée cuisinière alors, reprit Edward sous un ton plein de sous-entendus en souriant.

- Merci pour elle et pour moi. Si cela vous plait, je pourrai congeler quelques plats comme je le fais pour Carlisle. Je sais que vous n'avez pas toujours le temps de cuisiner, proposa-t-elle aimablement.

- Je crois, intervint Carlisle, que le plus judicieux serait d'apprendre à ces messieurs à cuisiner seuls.

Devant notre grimace à l'évocation de ce que nous étions capables de préparer, Edward et moi, Esmé eut pitié de nous.

- Je vous donnerai deux ou trois recettes très faciles à faire, mais il y a déjà un nombre impressionnant de barquettes dans le congélateur, sous-entendit-elle avec le sourire.

- Vous aimez faire la cuisine ? demanda Edward.

- Oui, j'adore cela, ça me détend, surtout depuis que je ne travaille plus, avoua-t-elle avec regret.

- Vous ne travaillez plus ? M'enquis-je avec une ride soucieuse sur le front.

- Non, j'ai une formation d'architecte paysagiste. J'ai exercé quelques années avant de devoir m'arrêter.

La tournure de la phrase était étrange, comme si elle s'empêchait de nous dire quelque chose. Carlisle coupa court à cette discussion en me demandant des nouvelles de ma famille. J'eus le plaisir d'annoncer l'arrivée de mon neveu ou de ma nièce. J'ai cru vois passer dans les yeux d'Esmé une lueur de joie qui s'est estompée bien vite. Notre discussion continua sur un ton plus léger, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se lève de table pour nous proposer une promenade jusqu'à la plage.

Carlisle et Esmé déclinèrent la proposition, que j'acceptai pour leur laisser un temps libre ensemble. Nous partîmes nous habiller avant de sortir. La villa était entourée par la forêt et nous allions la traverser jusqu'à la plage. Un chemin qu'Edward connaissait par cœur.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je en évitant une branche basse.

- Elle est… bien, articula difficilement Edward.

- Cela te pose un problème ?

- Non. Elle est parfaite pour mon père, c'est déjà bien. Moi, il me faudra encore un peu de temps, mais je pense que je peux l'apprécier.

- Elle a des enfants ? Le questionnai-je.

- D'après Carlisle non, elle a une nièce.

- Jolie, la nièce ?

- Jasper… souffla Edward avec un sourire. Elle risque de faire partie de notre famille, alors, si j'étais toi je ne la toucherai pas.

Je lui envoyais un sourire taquin. J'aimais provoquer Edward, il était un curieux mélange entre son éducation et ses besoins : une éducation de gentleman, des besoins sexuels non négligeables et aucune envie d'attache. Un sacré cocktail, tout en contradictions. Après quelques instants de silence, où nous avançâmes péniblement, il reprit :

- C'est chouette pour Peter et Charlotte.

- Oui, ils y pensaient depuis quelques temps.

- Et toi, me demanda Edward en s'arrêtant, tu penses partir ?

- Rejoindre Houston ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je connais est ici. Mais me rapprocher de ma mère et de mon frère serait une bonne idée, a priori.

- Seulement a priori ?

- Je n'aime pas trop le changement. Je suis en train de mesurer le pour et le contre.

- Je suppose que la pluie ne fait pas partie dans ta colonne pour.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas vous serez prévenu. Et puis cela vous feriez du bien à toi et à Carlisle de venir passer un peu de temps sur la côte Est, au soleil.

- Tu as dit quoi ? Soleil ? Quel est ce mot ?

* * *

><p>J'ai pris le temps de bien planter le personnage de Jasper, sa vie, ses manies... Étant donné que c'est quand même lui le narrateur de l'histoire... Je vais vous demander de me faire confiance quant à l'intrigue et la formation du couple.<p>

Je vais vous demander de me faire confiance pour la suite de l'histoire (oui, oui il y a une intrigue et oui, oui j'ai prévu de mettre ensemble Jasper et Bella même si elle est encore inconnue au bataillon ^^).

La rencontre aura d'ailleurs lieu au prochain chapitre ^^. Vos hypothèses et commentaires m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à les faire partager =").

En tout cas, bonne semaine à tous ! A.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bella

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements sur cette nouvelle histoire ^^. J'ai essayé de créer un personnage un peu marginal par rapport aux Jasper que l'on peut croiser... L'intrigue se met doucement en place et j'espère que vous apprécierez leur premier échange !

En tout cas bonne Lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ="p.

A.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROISIEME<strong>

Nous rentrâmes juste à temps pour aider dans les tâches ménagères. Je m'enfuis dans la cuisine afin d'apporter mon aide à Esmé tandis que Carlisle et Edward partaient faire quelques courses. J'entamai une discussion légère avec elle, tout en hachant les légumes du ragoût de poulet.

- Et l'accouchement est prévu pour quand ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Vers septembre. J'espère pouvoir me rendre à Houston pour féliciter mon frère. Edward m'a dit que vous aviez une nièce ?

- Oui, en effet, me sourit-elle. Elle s'appelle Bella.

- C'est un joli prénom.

- C'est sa mère qui lui a donné, répondit vivement Esmé.

- Et que fait Bella ?

- Elle vient de terminer ces études en littérature classique. Je pensais pouvoir reprendre mon travail lorsqu'elle aurait son diplôme, mais il y a toujours des contretemps.

- C'est pour elle que vous avez arrêté votre travail ?

- Oui et non. Mais je pense que pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut que je vous raconte une partie de l'histoire. Ma mère est anglaise, elle a eu deux enfants de mon père, un officier de marine. Mon frère et moi avons été élevés par ma mère, notre père étant souvent en mission. Charles et moi ne le connaissions pas vraiment. Nous l'imaginions en le mettant sur un piédestal.

Mes entrailles se serrèrent devant l'évocation de cette histoire, qui émouvait encore Esmé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer son père au mien. Mais elle reprit presqu'aussitôt son récit d'une voix plus douce.

- Un jour, un officier est venu nous annoncer la mort de notre père. Nous étions alors adolescent. Charles est entré dans une grande colère et a disparu pendant six mois. Ma mère et moi étions très inquiètes, nous n'avons pas reçu une seule lettre pendant ce laps de temps. Lorsqu'il est rentré nous n'avons pas posé de questions et de peur qu'il ne reparte. Il a trouvé un travail dans la grande ville du comté puis il a rencontré une jeune fille. Il en est tombé amoureux, et Makenna est devenue ma sœur.

Le visage d'Esmé se fit souriant en se remémorant les moments heureux passés avec sa famille. Elle ajouta un verre de vin dans la sauce avant de reprendre.

- Par la suite nous avons su où notre frère était allé pendant ces six mois d'absence. Il avait décidé de traverser l'Europe. Il est allé jusqu'en Italie, avant de tomber amoureux d'une femme, Renata. Il l'a demandé en mariage et voulait s'établir avec elle. Seulement ils se sont disputés : Charles voulait faire les présentations, rentrer en Angleterre. Renata était contre. Ils se sont séparés. Charles est revenu vers nous. Mais Renata était enceinte. Elle lui a écrit et a fait le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre pour lui présenter sa fille, Isabella.

Esmé prit une inspiration en souriant. Sa nièce devait être quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Mais elle se rembrunit bientôt.

- Charles est allé chercher Renata à Londres après une dispute avec sa femme. On n'a jamais su ce qui s'est passé sur le chemin du retour, il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, ils ont eu un accident.

Esmé regardait à présent ses mains. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage.

- Mon frère est mort sur le coup. Renata est décédée à l'hôpital, Isabella a survécu. Nous l'avons prise avec nous, nous ne savions même pas si elle avait de la famille en Italie. Après plusieurs recherches, il s'est avéré que non. Cela a énormément soulagé ma mère, heureuse de pouvoir garder sa petite fille. Makenna, par amour pour Charles nous a aidés à élever cette petite fille. A l'époque elle n'avait qu'un an. Ainsi j'ai pu continuer mes études et obtenir mon diplôme. J'ai travaillé dans un grand cabinet, et j'ai eu un premier contrat aux Etats-Unis. C'était merveilleux. Et j'ai rapidement trouvé un autre travail et ainsi de suite. Je vivais presque plus sur le continent américain que dans ma famille. Et puis…Makenna est tombée amoureuse.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle reprit ses activités, commençant par éplucher des carottes.

- La pauvre s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se prive d'une nouvelle histoire par culpabilité. Nous le lui avons dit et quelques mois après elle se mariait avec Alistair. Isabella avait quatre ans et ma mère et moi avions alors jugé préférable de nous éloigner du jeune couple, pour que l'ombre de Charles ne vienne pas roder autour d'eux. Nous avons fait nos adieux à Makenna et sous le prétexte d'un nouveau contrat, nous sommes partis vivre aux Etats-Unis. Bella a grandi ici, elle était heureuse. Elle est allée dans une bonne école et puis… ma mère est décédée. Personne ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle lorsque je partais en déplacement.

Esmé croisa ses mains en les regardant, l'air préoccupé.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma nièce seule, j'ai donc arrêté de travailler, enfin de travailler en tant qu'architecte paysagiste. J'ai donné des cours d'arts plastiques à la place.

- Et vous avez vécu avec Bella ?

- Oui, c'est une jeune femme formidable, elle est un peu moins âgée qu'Edward et toi. Elle a très bien réussi ses études, et pour le moment elle cherche du travail. Elle a pris une chambre chez une amie à Seattle, annonça-t-elle dans une grimace.

- Cela ne vous plait pas ?

- Vous savez Jasper, je sais que les enfants doivent partir et faire leur vie, j'ai élevé Isabella avec Makenna et ma mère en respectant ce principe, mais ce n'est jamais agréable lorsque cela arrive. Seattle est une grande ville et je m'angoisse facilement.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir ?

- Si bien sûr, mais elle m'encourage à voir Carlisle dès que je suis à Seattle. Elle est très heureuse que j'ai enfin trouvé un homme bien.

Je souris à ce constat. Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait décrire Carlisle autrement : c'était un homme bien.

- D'ailleurs vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Lui demandai-je.

- Nous nous sommes rencontré chez Carmen, dit-elle en s'empourprant. Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ma voisine. C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons jamais vu avant…

- Vous rencontrerez certainement Bella, elle occupe la chambre d'ami de Carmen.

- Oui bien sûr.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine. Un silence gêné. J'avais la drôle impression qu'Esmé ne me disait pas tout, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Puis la discussion avec Eléazar me revint en mémoire : pourquoi avait-il dit que Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital, si c'était chez lui ? Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer ?

Je commençai à me poser beaucoup de questions à cause de cette histoire. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, tout en étant incapable de mettre la main dessus.

* * *

><p>Carlisle et Edward étaient rentrés avec des sachets dans les bras, souriant, interrompant le malaise momentané qui s'était installé. Nous avions fini de préparer le dîner avec Esmé qui nous donna quelques recettes simples, qu'elle retranscrit sur deux feuilles de papiers. La soirée se passa calmement, entre les diverses discussions sensées nous permettre de faire connaissance. Esmé raconta brièvement l'histoire de Bella à Edward et celui-ci lui parla de ces années de médecine.<p>

Leur relation avançait doucement sous l'œil ravi de Carlisle.

Nous nous étions installés dans l'immense coin salon, devant la cheminée. Les discussions s'étaient un peu ralenties, mais Edward osait enfin interroger Esmé et personne ne voulait briser son élan. Je crois que c'est à sa deuxième question que je me suis endormi.

Une odeur de café me réveilla. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que je n'étais pas dans le canapé du salon, mais dans les draps du lit de la chambre grise, à l'étage. Comment j'étais arrivé là, était une question pertinente. Mais avant de commencer à m'interroger, je regardai l'heure et réalisai que j'avais largement rattrapé mes heures de sommeil. J'enfilai rapidement un pull par-dessus mon tee-shirt avant de descendre doucement les escaliers. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je surpris Carlisle et Esmé en pleine séance de bécotage.

- Par pitié, il est huit heure et demi, geignais-je en me couvrant le regard.

Je sentis Carlisle et Esmé se séparer, avant que Carlisle ne commence à me parler. Je le regardai, abruti, ne comprenant pas une seule parole qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je boive un café avant que tu ne me parles de quelque chose d'important, soufflai-je les yeux mi-clos.

Un bol de café sucré se posa délicatement devant moi et je remerciai Esmé d'un grand sourire avant de m'immerger dedans. Je revenais petit à petit à la réalité.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas le matin, à ce que je vois, commenta Carlisle sur un ton railleur.

Un grognement lui répondit, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait revenu à la civilisation. Edward nous rejoignit en tenue de sport, parfaitement réveillé.

- Bonjour à tous !

Il embrassa son père, salua Esmé et me tapa sur l'épaule, alors que je grognai en réponse.

- Ah, Jazz n'est pas encore réveillé.

- Non, ce n'est que son premier café, l'informa Carlisle le traître.

- Il lui en faut combien pour pouvoir reparler ? demanda anxieusement Esmé.

- Deux, répondit Edward, trois si la nuit a été mauvaise.

- La consommation de Jasper en matière de café est impressionnante, expliqua Carlisle, il doit avoir un métabolisme spécial…

Je me pris la tête dans les mains sous leurs sourires. Au moins la cohésion familiale était en train de se mettre en place, même si c'était à mes dépends.

Edward se leva pour se faire son petit déjeuner pendant qu'Esmé sortait des muffins à la myrtille du four. Edward s'arrêta et Esmé les démoula avant de tendre une assiette à chacun de nous. Elle continua à s'affairer et bientôt un petit déjeuner pantagruélique couvrait la table. Edward se rassit et lui sourit avant d'entamer un muffin.

La conversation s'orienta rapidement vers mes besoins en caféine et le nombre de filles que cela avait fait fuir au quotidien. J'émergeai petit à petit sous leurs blagues.

- Et la pauvre Kate… soupira Carlisle.

- Attends la pauvre Kate ? Me défendit Edward, c'était un T-Rex cette fille, je n'ai jamais vu Jazz descendre une cafetière entière aussi vite.

- Ce n'était pas un T-Rex, le contrai-je participant finalement à la discussion. C'était autre chose, elle parlait trop. Le jour où j'ai descendu la cafetière de l'hôpital elle m'avait parlé toute la nuit, en me réveillant quand je m'endormais, tout ça pour conclure qu'elle me quittait.

- Oh, s'exclama Esmé, et tu n'as pas pu la retenir ?

- Non je n'ai pas pu la retenir, à vrai dire, j'avais trop envie qu'elle s'en aille.

Le visage d'Esmé changea de physionomie sous les sourires d'Edward et de Carlisle.

- Kate était une fille très bien, mais elle n'était pas pour moi, expliquai-je aimablement à Esmé. Vraiment pas pour moi, complétai-je en hochant la tête sous les rires des deux autres médecins.

Le reste de la journée passa en conversations, en rires, en jeux de société devant la cheminée et le tout accompagné des plats d'Esmé. Mais nous devions malheureusement rentrés pour nos reprendre le service lundi matin, et se quitter se révélait assez compliqué car, somme toute, nous avions tous passé un agréable moment.

Edward ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Esmé dans la voiture, alors qu'il tenait les plats empaquetés qu'elle nous avait donnés en douce avant de partir. Je les écoutai parler, ne me mêlant pas plus de leur discussion père-fils.

- Et toi Jasper ? Intervint Carlisle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est une femme simple, généreuse, gentille, intelligente. Pour moi, aucun problème, si en plus vous êtes amoureux, c'est parfait, vous avez ma bénédiction, lui annonçais-je en riant.

- Merci, répliqua sérieusement Carlisle en me regardant dans les yeux via le rétroviseur.

Un sentiment de gratitude monta en moi, lorsque je réalisai la teneur des paroles de Carlisle. Edward avait raison : Carlisle se bricolait une famille et j'avais le rôle du grand frère. Edward me sourit.

Une seule chose me contrariait : ce sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Esmé m'avait parlé de leur rencontre. Cette gêne. Mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir éclaircir ce point. Je me laissai donc porter par l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la voiture entre les blagues de Cullen père et fils.

* * *

><p>La reprise du service se fit difficilement le lundi matin à huit heures et demie. Mon carnet de consultations était plein, et j'avais en plus la surveillance du service à réaliser avec mon collègue Owen. Je démarrai par deux tasses de café et la journée se déroula, ni bien, ni mal, elle passa, à une vitesse folle. La reprise avec la réalité était toujours difficile mais j'avais choisi mon métier et choisi ma spécialisation. J'étais vraiment heureux quand je l'exerçai. Pour prolonger l'atmosphère sereine qui s'était glissée en moi à la fin du week-end j'avais proposé à Edward de manger avec moi.<p>

Nous étions en train d'évoquer le cas de Cody Wintman lorsque son bipper s'est mis à sonner. Il était le seul cardiologue disponible pour une urgence. Il est parti une frite à la bouche en me faisant un signe de la main. La vie de médecin était vraiment une vie rapide, il fallait faire attention car le temps passait vite. Carlisle en était un bon exemple.

J'avais songé à retourner à Houston, trouver une clinique privée où exercer, me faire une clientèle, avoir des horaires réglés sur du papier à musique… Mais à quoi cela servirait-il d'aménager ma vie afin d'avoir plus de temps libre alors que je ne saurais pas quoi faire de ce temps en plus ? Je n'avais personne pour partager ma vie et je préférais encore travailler que me retrouver à tourner en rond chez moi ou chez mon frère. Après le troisième café de la journée je repartis en consultations.

Je n'eus pas une seule minute pour moi à partir de la pause déjeuner. Les consultations s'enchainaient dans mon bureau ou directement dans les chambres des patients. Lorsque six heures et demie sonna, tous les cas étaient pris en charge par la relève du service et j'avais terminé la paperasse de la journée. Je pris ma moto et rentrais chez moi, heureux de retrouver les petits plats d'Esmé dans mon congélateur. Je pensai même à appeler mon frère alors que je me garai dans la cour de l'immeuble.

J'ouvris la porte et percutai violemment quelqu'un. Je réussi à retenir la personne en tirant sur son poignet. Je l'aidai à se stabiliser lorsque je me rendis compte que la personne en question était une femme. Une fois sûr qu'elle tenait debout seule, je m'éloignais quelques pas pour m'excuser.

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, me répondit-elle avec un léger accent. Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, merci de m'avoir retenu.

Elle ramassa le sac poubelle qu'elle devait descendre avant que je ne lui rentre dedans. Je lui tins la porte et elle me remercia d'un sourire chaleureux. Étrangement elle me rappelait quelqu'un. C'est certainement pour cette raison que je restai planté dans cette entrée en tenant cette fichue porte.

Après s'être dirigé vers le local où étaient placées les poubelles de l'immeuble, elle prit le chemin du retour et passa devant moi en me remerciant.

- C'est très gentil à vous. Je m'appelle Bella, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Jasper Whitlock, lui répondis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne. Une chaleur inattendue se répandit de ma main à mon bras.

- Vous êtes Jasper, l'ami de Carmen ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, et vous êtes Bella, la nièce d'Esmé, réalisai-je soudainement.

- C'est cela, il parait que vous avez passé le week-end à Forks ? dit-elle en m'entrainant devant la cage d'escalier.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré votre tante.

- Elle avait l'air bien ?

- Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'inquiète un peu pour vous, crus-je bon d'ajouter.

- C'est tout Esmé ! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais maintenant je ne serai plus la seule à vivre sa surprotection, Edward et vous en bénéficierez à présent.

- Pardon ?

- Ma tante protège tous ceux qu'elle aime, et elle vous apprécie tous les deux, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence. Elle a toujours voulu une grande famille, mais depuis que mon père et ma grand-mère sont décédés, elle n'a plus que tante Makenna et moi. Alors je pense qu'elle veut nous intégrer à la famille de Carlisle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela, réalisa-t-elle gênée.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, la rassurai-je en souriant.

Nous nous observâmes quelques instants avant de nous sourire. Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de nos appartements respectifs.

- N'hésitez pas, si vous voulez parler, lui dis-je ne montrant ma porte.

- Je m'en souviendrai, sourit Bella avant de rentrer chez Carmen.

* * *

><p>Je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi avant de laisser s'afficher un sourire niais sur mon visage. Elle était belle, douce, drôle et certainement intelligente. Elle était à découvrir. Je me repris rapidement : si Edward avait raison, elle devait bientôt faire partie de la famille Cullen. Et pour une raison obscure et une passation que je n'avais pas encore tout à fait comprise, je faisais également parti de cette famille. Cela signifiait que la séduire et sortir avec elle s'apparenterait à un genre d'inceste.<p>

Je me pris la tête dans les mains avant de sourire. N'importe quoi. Nous n'avions pas le même sang. Mais il était vrai que si je voulais une relation plus longue avec elle que celles que j'avais entretenu, il allait falloir de la patience et de l'humour. J'étais passé en l'espace de quelques minutes d'une décision à l'autre. J'en avais presque le vertige. Cette femme méritait que je me batte pour l'avoir. Je ne pouvais pas clairement énoncer pourquoi je ressentais cela. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Il y avait juste une énorme potentialité entre nous. Je souris à mon nouveau défi en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je grimaçai en les sentant sales.

Je me déshabillai tout en effectuant le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'avais perdu mon tee-shirt quelque part dans l'entrée et mon jean reposait en paix sur la table basse du salon. Je fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps fatigué, las. Chaque muscle se détendait peu à peu, alors que mon esprit était encore tout embrumé de ma rencontre avec Bella. Un petit bout de femme. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire. Elle était de ces femmes sur lesquelles on ne se retourne pas dans la rue. C'était un petit format, taille moyenne, toute menue, brune aux yeux bruns intenses. Des yeux qui reflétaient le monde qui l'entourait. Des yeux magiques contenant tout un univers. Quelques taches de rousseur complétaient le tableau de son visage avec un petit nez retroussé. Elle avait également, et cela valait tous les accessoires de beauté, un magnifique sourire, un sourire chaleureux. Elle était d'une beauté particulière, rendue plus éclatante par un charme naturel.

Je ne comprenais pas mon intérêt pour elle. J'avais toujours aimé les femmes belles, épanouies, expertes en caresse et sans frein sexuellement parlant. Et lorsque j'eus appris à me servir de mon physique et de mon humour, j'avais pu avoir toutes celles que je convoitais. Or, Bella semblait à l'opposé de toutes ces femmes.

Soudain, sans explications, je sentis un désir venu de nulle part, une chaleur remontant le creux de mes reins et faisant gonfler mon sexe. Je rougis sous la douche en secouant la tête. Allons, je n'étais plus un adolescent. Quand était-ce la dernière fois où je n'avais su contrôler une érection devant une belle femme ? Deux bémols s'opposaient à mon raisonnement : le premier était que Bella n'était pas spécialement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une belle femme et de plus, elle n'était même plus en face de moi. J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'eau dégringolant sur moi, mais c'étaient des images d'elle me précédant dans l'escalier qui apparurent. Je me résignai alors.

Me tenant d'une main contre la paroi de la douche, je fermai les yeux et convoquai son image. Viens ! Je la voyais telle qu'elle était durant notre bref échange. Doucement je la prenais dans mes bras et lui ôtai un à un ses vêtements : jean, chaussures, chaussette, cache-cœur. Je libérai ces cheveux de l'élastique trop serré, dévoilant une cascade de boucles brunes. Je l'observai nue les yeux mi-clos : jambes fines, hanches étroite, ventre plat, petits seins… Je la faisais tourner pour contempler ses fesses rebondies puis son dos pour embrasser sa nuque. Elle avait une peau douce et un délicat parfum. Je ne savais simplement pas encore lequel lui attribuer.

Je voulais prendre mon temps, m'offrir l'illusion que le trouble que suscitait chez moi cette inconnue était purement d'ordre sexuel. Ma main emprisonna mon sexe brûlant. J'entamai de doux mouvement. Je raffermis ma conjuration lorsque je prononçai son prénom. Elle m'apparut alors déterminée, en plongeant son regard intense dans le mien. Il me semblait y lire des reproches. Comment ? Je prenais du plaisir en l'invoquant, elle ? N'avais-je pas honte ?

Je laissai ma main retomber, frustré mais souriant. Mademoiselle ne permettait pas cela. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche en cessant de m'appuyer contre la paroi. Puis tout d'un coup, mon sourire se fana. Je venais de me prouver que le trouble qui m'habitait n'était certainement pas d'ordre sexuel. C'était bien plus que cela. Et donc bien plus difficile à obtenir. Mon attirance n'était pas rationnelle, mon illusion n'avait pas duré. Je fis rouler ma tête sur mes épaules pour me détendre avant d'actionner l'eau froide de la robinetterie. L'effet serait d'autant plus saisissant si j'étais détendu.

Voilà qui me remettrait les idées en place. Et j'espérai également, le cœur.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu... Rencontre brève certes, mais qui chamboulera plus d'un cœur ^^. Je suis impatiente de découvrir vos pronostics sur cette histoire...<p>

Pour tout ceux qui veulent avoir des précisions sur mes histoires (le rythme de publications, le nombre de chapitres) ou sur mes projets à venir, vous pouvez regarder mon profil FFnet ou facebook (en lien sur le profil FFnet).

A la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième rencontre et l'apparition d'une petite Alice ^^. Bonne semaine à tous !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rose et Jane

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Coucou les jeunes (Oui je sais ce n'est pas une accroche géniale, mais j'avais envie).

Et voilà la seconde rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit cette histoire a une intrigue, donc c'est normal qu'ils mettent du temps (beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de chapitres) pour ne serait-ce que se comprendre ! xD

Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour les supers commentaires. Votre soutien me va droit au coeur. Je vous répondrai à tous individuellement sur votre boîte MP.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie CDG pour sa correction efficace et judicieuse ! A bientôt ma belle pour les sixième et septième chapitres !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME<br>**

J'étais encore sous la douche lorsque le téléphone fixe de l'appartement sonna. Dire que j'étais étonné était un euphémisme, en tant que médecin, j'avais toujours mon portable sur moi et c'était un moyen plus sûr de me joindre. Je décrochai me demandant encore quel problème allait bien m'échoir.

- Jasper ? C'est Carlisle.

- Bonjour Carlisle, le saluai-je en soupirant de soulagement.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à t'avoir sur ton portable.

- Il est dans ma chambre, j'étais sous la douche.

- Oh, désolé, s'excusa Carlisle. Tu veux que je rappelle ?

- Et bien maintenant que je suis sorti et que j'ai irrémédiablement trempé mon parquet, je t'écoute.

J'entendis le rire de Carlisle à travers le combiné, bien vite étouffé cependant. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Je voulais t'inviter à manger à la maison. J'organise un dîner avec Esmé, je voudrais réunir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous.

- Oui ? Dis-je en l'invitant à continuer, car pour le moment, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il m'appelait.

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu étais libre mercredi soir. Edward et moi ne sommes pas de garde et je crois savoir que toi non plus.

- Non je ne suis pas de garde, je finirais vers dix-huit heures, je suppose. Le temps de me changer et je serais sur le chemin vers dix-neuf, cela convient ?

- Très bien, Esmé sera ravie. Elle voulait vous présenter sa nièce, Bella.

- Ah oui ? Fis-je soudain très intéressé par cette soirée.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas croisé…

- Je viens de la croiser dans la cage d'escalier figure-toi.

- Elle est comment ?

- Pardon ? Le questionnai-je, perdu.

- Je ne l'ai moi-même jamais vu.

- Ah, elle a un accent un peu plus perceptible que celui d'Esmé. Physiquement, c'est une jolie femme, brune. Elle a cependant quelques traits de ressemblance avec Esmé, notamment dans son comportement. Elle m'a semblé tout à fait charmante, ajoutai-je en me frappant mentalement.

C'était la première fois que je prenais autant de gant pour décrire quelqu'un. J'espérais que Carlisle prendrait cela pour une distinction particulière due à la nièce de sa compagne. Je croisais les doigts.

- Je te remercie, souffla Carlisle dans le combiné. J'étais un peu anxieux, je crois.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, le rassurai-je en souriant bien qu'il ne puisse me voir.

- Je te dis à mercredi alors ?

- A mercredi, bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Dans deux jours, je reverrais Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>- Edward ! L'interpellai-je dans le couloir de l'hôpital.<p>

Je fus fusillé du regard par plusieurs infirmières. Je n'en comprenais pas spécifiquement la raison, mais il se passait toujours des phénomènes étranges lorsqu'Edward était dans un lieu avec des femmes autour de lui. Je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées, je n'avais que peu de temps avant mon prochain patient. Il se retourna vers moi et sourit. Je sentis l'attention dont nous étions l'objet se renforcer. J'en faisais fi, pour entamer une discussion rapide.

- Tu vas au dîner de Carlisle et Esmé demain soir ?

- Bien sûr, il y aura aussi Carmen, Eléazar, Liam, Siobhan et Maggie.

- Super mais tu as juste oublié une invitée.

- Qui ça ? me demanda-t-il en creusant une ride sur son front.

- Bella Swan, la nièce d'Esmé.

- Elle vient ? S'enquit-il tout excité.

- Oui, elle vient pour rencontrer tout le monde. Sois poli.

- Comment ça, « sois poli » ? C'est à toi qui faut dire cela, je suis un gentleman moi !

- Un gentleman qui fait des plans à trois, susurrai-je, clairement amusé.

L'attention des infirmières dans mon dos s'intensifia encore plus si c'était possible. Edward me fit un sourire en coin, du même genre de ceux qu'il me réservait lorsque j'étais encore interne et qu'il venait de me faire un sale coup. Je commençai alors à m'inspecter pour savoir si quelque chose était collé sur mes vêtements, mais tout paraissait normal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? L'interrogeai-je sèchement.

- Moi, rien, c'est toi qui viens de me briser le cœur, et c'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu me rendre à mon rendez-vous samedi matin avec Jessica…

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Il insinuait des choses qui ne plaisaient assurément pas.

- Fais attention à toi, il parait que Sam, l'infirmier, en a après toi maintenant qu'il sait que tu navigues sur les deux bords, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Me détournant du sujet initial de la conversation, et faisant attendre quelques secondes mon prochain patient, j'imaginai pendant quelques jouissives secondes de démembrer Edward. Les connaissances anatomiques se révèlent, de manière générale, assez utiles dans ce genre de songes éveillés. Je me repris rapidement en me souvenant du fait que pour acquérir ces dites connaissances, j'avais poursuivi plusieurs années en médecine, et ceux dans l'unique but de guérir les gens et non de les tuer. Fichue éthique.

- Ca se paiera Cullen, jurai-je bien fort, afin que les infirmières remettent un peu en question le discours servi par le don juan de service.

- Compte dessus et bois de l'eau, Dr Whitlock.

- On verra cela, mercredi soir, annonçai-je un rictus aux lèves.

Je partis en grandes enjambées vers mon patient, et en fusillant chaque infirmière présente dans le couloir. Étrangement depuis que j'avais traversé ledit couloir, elles avaient l'air de s'être multipliées. Je me jurai d'avoir le dernier mot. Sam était quelqu'un de fort sympathique mais également totalement déterminé. Avant de l'éconduire, j'en aurais pour des semaines à l'éviter.

_Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis, Cullen._

* * *

><p>Je venais de terminer mon service et j'enjambai ma moto pour rentrer le plus vite possible à mon appartement. Nous étions mercredi soir et j'allais revoir Bella. Je voulais être présentable. Cela incluait avoir des dents impeccables et de sentir bon. Ce qui n'était forcément pas le cas au sortir d'une de mes gardes.<p>

Je me préparai le plus rapidement possible. Etre en retard serait du plus mauvais effet. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler un jean brut, une chemise blanche et mon blouson. J'avais hésité à mettre une simple veste noire, mais il faisait décidément trop froid et je n'avais aucune envie de remettre en cause ma santé, le plus précieux atout du médecin.

Je descendis les escaliers rapidement, un air joyeux dans la tête. Je m'arrêtai net en voyant se profiler la silhouette de Bella au bout de la cour. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Le rythme cardiaque chaotique, je l'approchais pour lui parler.

- Bonsoir, lançai-je doucement à quelques mètres d'elle.

Bella se retourna pour m'offrir un des plus beaux sourires qui m'eut été donné de voir.

- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle avec un rire dans la voir.

- Je…Entamai-je avant de reprendre : Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous-même ? Reprit-elle avec une politesse exquise.

- Parfaitement, merci... Excusez-moi, vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être ?

- Oui, répondit Bella, mon taxi. Je dîne chez Carlisle ce soir.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Si vous voulez, je peux vous y emmener.

- Et bien…

- Enfin, coupai-je avec un sourire, il n'y aura pas le même confort que dans une voiture, je suis à moto, précisai-je, mais nous ne serons pas en retard.

- Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ? S'enquit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Non, absolument pas, répliquai-je passionné. Après tout nous allons au même endroit, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ?

- Très bien, j'accepte alors. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi.

- Je le ferai et je vous prie de faire de même, articulai-je pompeusement pour la faire rire.

Elle rit à ma blague stupide, acceptant le bras que je lui tendais pour rejoindre ma moto. Je remarquai alors son habillement.

- Il serait peut-être plus judicieux de prendre le temps de vous… de te changer, ajoutai-je.

- Ce n'est pas bien ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Si bien sûr, cette robe vous va… te va à ravir, mais nous allons prendre la moto. En plein mois de février. A Seattle, finis-je.

- Oh oui bien sûr, dit-elle en comprenant rapidement. Je vais me changer.

- A tout de suite.

Elle disparut dans la cage d'escalier, grimpant deux à deux les marches de ses petites bottines à talons. Elle était à croquer dans cette robe. Mais cette dernière, le manteau et les chaussures à talons n'étaient décidément pas adapter pour faire de la moto. Je souris face à ma situation. Depuis combien de temps avais-je attendu une femme de cette façon ? Avec plaisir ? M'était-ce jamais arrivé ? Le temps de me poser ses questions et d'essayer d'y apporter leur réponse, Bella redescendait vêtue d'un jean sur de simples bottines et d'un blouson chaud ainsi que d'une écharpe. Je souris en acquiesçant à sa tenue, avant de lui tendre un casque. Je vérifiais l'heure : nous étions dans les temps.

- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à l'objet que je lui tenais.

- Non… Euh… As-tu déjà fait de la moto ? Repris-je en la voyant observer le casque sous toutes ses coutures.

- A vrai dire… Pas vraiment, souffla-t-elle en réprimant un sourire. Esmé n'a jamais voulu que je monte sur l'un de ces engins… Il faut dire que le seul qui en possédait dans la petite ville où nous habitions était un vrai danger potentiel.

- Ah oui ? Souris-je en la voyant se confier à moi.

- Oui, donc ceci explique cela. Même si je reste persuadée que je serais plus à l'aise sur une moto que dans une voiture.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants et je respectais son silence, pensant à l'histoire que m'avait raconté sa tante. Ainsi il restait des séquelles.

- Donc… Comment…

- En réalité c'est très simple. Tu vas te placer derrière moi. Je te conseille de mettre tes gants et de les enfourner dans les poches de mon blouson. Mais il faut que tu t'accroches à la doublure de celui-ci. Ne te crispe pas sur la moto reste détendue et lorsque tu me sens virer sur l'un des bords, la seule règle qui compte est de répéter les mêmes mouvements que moi…

- Sinon on finit dans le décor ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est cela… Répondis-je sérieux. Et je ne pourrais pas en vouloir à Esmé de m'étriper si nous atterrissons dans le paysage… Bref, j'irai doucement les premiers kilomètres. Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Je lui montrai comment monter sur la moto à ma suite. Nous nous installâmes rapidement. Elle se crocheta à moi, apeurée par le bruit du moteur. Je souris sous mon casque de l'avoir collée contre moi. Je démarrai, un air insouciant collé sur le visage.

Avoir une moto dans une ville comme Seattle était pratique pour plusieurs raisons. Mais la principale était de ne pas rester bloquer dans les embouteillages. Cette soirée était un prototype du genre, quasiment toutes les avenues étaient bouchées. Je dus doubler et slalomer entre les voitures. Contrairement à ce que je prévoyais, Bella n'était pas nerveuse, elle suivait parfaitement mes mouvements et ne se crispait pas. Elle restait collée contre moi, ses mains dans mes poches. Nous finîmes par rejoindre la périphérie de la ville. La circulation était moins dense et nous arrivâmes légèrement en avance devant le pavillon de Carlisle. Je m'arrêtai sur le trottoir pour laisser ma passagère descendre avant de me garer dans l'allée. Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'extirper de la moto et m'attendit ensuite dans le froid que j'ai fini de parquer la moto.

- Il fallait rentrer, tu es frigorifiée, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Je… Je peux t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, tu peux, répondis-je sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas comment… cela va se passer et je retarde l'échéance depuis un petit moment… Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cette maison seule.

- Et bien je serais tout soutien moral, m'exclamai-je en lui tendant mon bras.

Elle le prit dans un sourire de gratitude. Son sourire illumina mon visage et nous avançâmes devant la porte. La sonnette retentit et ce fut Carlisle qui nous ouvrit.

- Bonsoir les enfants ! Nous salua-t-il.

- Comment va ? Demandai-je en acceptant son accolade.

- Bien, bien, mais entrez, vous êtes les premiers, ajouta Carlisle en nous prenant nos blousons une fois dans l'entrée. Miss Swan, reprit-il en effectuant un baisemain, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi, de même, répondit timidement Bella.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais dans quelques minutes elle serait sous le charme de la personnalité particulière de Carlisle. Homme de bien, gentleman, il n'en avait pas oublié d'être aussi charmeur et charmant que son fils.

- Bella ? Appela Esmé de la cuisine.

- Oui, je suis dans l'entrée, répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire, avant de nous faire signer qu'elle allait saluer sa tante.

- Alors vous êtes arrivés ensemble ? S'enquit Carlisle avec un sourire.

- Non… répliquai-je trop vite au sous-entendu qu'il glissait dans sa phrase. Enfin oui je l'ai amenée, elle attendait son taxi dans la cour. J'ai proposé de faire du co-moto-rage.

Carlisle me rendit un sourire énigmatique en me conduisant à la cuisine. De délicieuses odeurs en sortaient et Esmé régissait toutes ses casseroles du haut de sa cuillère en bois. Bella s'était retrouvé assisse sur le tabouret du bar, un verre de vin blanc à la main, répondant aux questions de sa tante.

- Bonsoir Esmé, la saluai-je.

- Oh Jasper, s'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Moi aussi, lui assurai-je, légèrement surpris par la chaleur de son accueil.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien…

Le débit de questions qui était tout à l'heure porté sur Bella fut reporté sur moi. J'y répondis avec le sourire tout en aidant à attraper les plats dans les hauts placards de Carlisle – Edward et lui mesuraient tout deux plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt- et à enfourner des petits fours. Je fus dûment servi en alcool et je vis Bella et Carlisle discuter du coin de l'œil tout en mettant la table –digne d'un banquet.

La sonnette retentit finalement et Edward nous rejoignit. Il fut comme moi surpris de l'accueil d'Esmé mais néanmoins content que celle-ci l'accepte. Il salua poliment Bella sans toutefois lui sortir son numéro de charme, ce qui prouvait qu'il la respectait plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer. En le voyant agir avec elle, je compris qu'il la considérait comme faisait partie de sa famille à plus ou moins long terme.

Maggie, Siobhan et Liam furent les suivants. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse pour prendre l'apéritif en attendant Carmen et Eléazar qui travaillaient plus tard que les médecins. Ils arrivèrent dans une belle ambiance. En tant qu'étudiant en psychologie, j'observai la dynamique de groupe s'installait, tous prenant du plaisir à se découvrir.

Edward envoya quelques sourires assassins à cette pauvre Maggie qui n'en demandait pas tant. Carlisle et moi savions depuis quelques temps que celle-ci en pinçait pour lui. Dès lors chaque sourire, chaque geste amical, était autant de poignard pour elle. Pourtant elle s'était forgée une belle résistance en le voyant au bras d'une nouvelle femme régulièrement.

Liam écoutait religieusement les opinions que sa femme formulait dans une discussion fournie avec Esmé. Elles se congratulaient l'une l'autre, louant leurs talents de ménagères. Carlisle entretenait une conversation sur Seattle aidé d'Edward et moi avec Bella.

Sous les coups de huit heures, Carmen et Eléazar arrivèrent. Nous pûmes alors passer à table. Le repas fut une agréable répétition de l'apéritif. D'autres groupes se formaient et je pus trouver un refuge aux grands yeux bruns de Bella dans la discussion que Carlisle et Liam tenaient sur les effets désastreux découverts récemment d'un ancien médicament.

Le reste de la soirée passa agréablement. Carlisle semblait rayonnant tout comme sa compagne. Il pouvait s'inscrire comme l'initiateur d'une sorte de réunion de famille. Elle était certes recomposée, mais joyeuse et avenante. Pourtant juste avant le dessert, il se leva et demanda la parole. Nous la lui laissâmes bien volontiers. Il fit signe à Esmé qui s'installa à son côté sous le regard perplexe d'Edward :

- Chers amis, nous voulions profiter, Esmé et moi, de cette soirée de présentation et de conciliation pour vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai demandé à Esmé sa main et elle a accepté. D'ici quelques semaines nous serons mariés !

Le choc et la surprise se peignit sur tous les visages à l'exception de Carmen et Eléazar, exception que je notai. Les sourires vinrent bientôt fleurir et l'heureux couple s'embrassa sous les applaudissements de leurs convives.

* * *

><p>- Tu te rends compte, me souffla Edward dans le nez, il ne me l'avait même pas dit.<p>

- C'est pour cela qu'on réalise ce genre de dîner pour annoncer officiellement des fiançailles… le raillai-je en passant la main sur mon visage pour chasser son haleine alcoolisé.

Edward et moi nous étions portés volontaires pour la vaisselle, Bella et Maggie pour le débarrassage. Je lavais consciencieusement chaque verre en cristal qu'Edward essuyait une fois rincés. Le lave-vaisselle tournait déjà avec les assiettes, les couverts, et les plats plus ordinaires.

- Il ne me l'avait pas dit et je suis son fils ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Edward, repris-je doucement ne le fixant dans les yeux, arrête de faire l'enfant. Ton père a voulu faire une surprise et c'est un belle surprise : après toutes ces années il a retrouvé une femme qui l'aime.

- Je sais… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ted en prenant un autre verre. Néanmoins je n'arrive pas à me rentrer dans le crâne qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Ainsi ce n'était pas seulement mon impression. L'incohérence des histoires entre Eléazar et Esmé, la gêne dont Esmé avait fait preuve en me racontant sa première rencontre avec Carlisle, leur mariage un brin précipité… Que pouvait-il se passer ? Esmé pourrait-elle être enceinte ? Je fronçais les sourcils alors que j'essayais avec un conscience toute médicale d'établir si la femme de mon mentor était ménopausée ou non. Je soupirai, accablé par ma propre bêtise. Et s'il n'y avait rien à chercher ? Edward avait dû parvenir à la même conclusion que moi, car il se lança sur un autre sujet, tout aussi épineux pour moi : Bella.

- C'est une femme bien, décréta-t-il en continuant d'essuyer la vaisselle. Cela me conforte dans l'opinion que je me faisais d'Esmé.

- Parce que si Bella avait été déséquilibrée, mal élevée et vulgaire tu aurais douté d'Esmé ? Me moquais-je.

- Et bien, cela peut te paraître ridicule, mais oui. J'aurais revu ma position.

Je souris à sa remarque. Edward avait un côté caché qui était très traditionaliste. Terriblement traditionaliste en réalité, surtout quand cela concernait sa famille.

- Coup de chance pour Esmé, Bella est une femme belle, intelligente, gentille, polie et …

- Curieusement attirante ? Me sourit Edward dans un geste éloquent.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Me rétractai-je prudemment.

- Arrête Jazz… Tu l'observes presque toute la soirée, tu lui parles doucement, tu loues ses qualités… Avoue-le elle te plaît…

- Et bien, j'avoue qu'elle est charmante, repris-je frileusement.

- Jazz, je ne te connaissais pas cet art de la litote, s'esclaffa bruyamment mon vis-à-vis.

Il fut promptement rappelé à l'ordre par une brusque giclée d'eau dans la figure.

* * *

><p>La soirée touchant à sa fin, Carmen et Eléazar proposèrent de ramener Bella en voiture. Proposition qu'elle déclina lorsque je lui confirmais que je serai ravi de la ramener à résidence si le froid ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle me sourit avec reconnaissance. Soit son dégoût des voitures était si fort qu'il frôlait le traumatisme non résolu, soit elle voulait passer du temps avec moi. Sans grande conviction, j'essayais de faire pencher la balance pour la seconde supposition.<p>

Nous saluâmes Carlisle et Esmé après une dernière félicitation avant de prendre congés. Sans rien ajouter, Bella prit le casque que je lui tendais. Elle l'enfila puis monta sur la moto après moi. Quelques minutes après, elle était collée contre moi et nous étions sur le chemin du retour. J'hésitai entre la ramener immédiatement, comme un parfait gentleman et rallonger la route, pour profiter un peu plus d'elle.

Focalisé sur la chaleur de son corps collé au mien, je me résignai à la prendre le chemin le plus direct. Trop vite je dus me garer dans la cour de l'immeuble. Je descendis en même temps qu'elle, glacés jusqu'aux os. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans le hall de la résidence.

- Merci de m'avoir amenée et … ramenée, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire doux.

- Ce n'était rien. Tu es très habile pour suivre en moto, la complimentai-je.

- J'avais un bon pilote, contra-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant alors que contre toute attente j'aurais pu proposer à Bella de boire un digestif chez moi, que mon bipper sonna. Je soupirai en l'allumant. C'était l'hôpital.

- Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en remettant l'objet du délit dans ma poche, je dois te laisser, une urgence apparemment.

- Pas de problème, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon courage à toi !

- Merci, bonne fin de soirée.

Elle s'appliqua à m'embrasser sur la joue, un baiser qui me brûla longtemps après qu'elle ait disparu dans la cage d'escalier. J'appelai le standard de l'hôpital.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes au Harborview Medical Center. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis le Dr Whitlock, je viens d'être bipé. Quelle est l'urgence ?

- Une femme et son enfant dans un accident de voiture.

- Le pédiatre de service ?

- Occupé sur une autre urgence. Le médecin de garde précise que le cas nécessite un spécialiste.

- Très bien, je serais d'ici quelques minutes.

- Salle numéro quatorze.

- Merci.

Je raccrochai avant de sortir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut très court : j'avais plusieurs choses à penser. Les urgences étaient assez calmes pour une nuit de semaine. Je me changeai rapidement et me désinfectai les mains. Le médecin de garde m'attendait dans l'une des salles d'auscultation. Il me donna des précisions et pourquoi il avait requis mon aide.

J'auscultai la petite fille. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait rien de grave. La blessure qui avait préoccupé le médecin de garde n'était en définitive pas si grave. Il faudrait l'hospitaliser pendant une nuit pour le soigner et elle devra passer quelques jours en observation. Le médecin attendait que j'aie fini pour sortir. J'étais en train de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer pour lui quand une jeune fille brune entra en trombe dans la salle.

- Jane Leah Hale ! Oh ma chérie ! S'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et maman ? demanda la petite fille comme si elle avait attendu toute la soirée pour poser cette question.

- Emmett s'occupe d'elle ma chérie. Rose va bien, elle a quelques fractures bien sûr, mais elle va bien… Il faudra un peu de temps pour se remettre, continua la jeune femme en continuant d'étreindre la petite fille.

- Alice, tu peux me lâcher ça me fait mal, couina Jane.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie…

- Excusez-moi, la coupai-je, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Sa tante, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

- Vraiment ? La questionnai-je sceptique.

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai promis à sa mère de rester avec Jane.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Pouvez-vous remplir ces papiers ?

- Oui, acquiesça Alice en prenant lesdits papiers.

Une infirmière entra pour transférer Jane dans l'aile des enfants. Le médecin de garde sortit et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans la salle d'auscultation.

- Senna ? Demandai-je à l'infirmière.

- Oui, Docteur ? me répondit-elle en aidant la petite fille à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Cette jeune femme est la tante de la patiente. Pourriez-vous lui trouver un lit ?

- C'est réservé aux parents habituellement… Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse en fronçant les sourcils.

- La mère est en salle d'opération pour une fracture de la jambe, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Une grimace passa rapidement sur le visage de l'infirmière alors qu'elle acquiesçait à ma demande.

- Vous venez avec moi mesdemoiselles, annonça-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

- J'ai encore des papiers à remplir, déclara anxieusement Alice.

- Vous nous rejoindrez, alors. Elle est transférée dans a chambre 242.

- Merci, lui dit Alice en souriant.

L'infirmière partie, papotant toujours avec la petite fille.

- Jane sera admise dans mon service, annonçai-je à sa « tante ».

- Merci, répéta Alice en me regardant dans les yeux. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu être avec elle cette nuit sans vous.

- De rien. Mais faites attention. Sa mère devra confirmer. C'est littéralement illégal.

- Bien.

Elle se releva de toute sa petite hauteur et me surprit en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle se recula rapidement après cette étreinte, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Accepteriez-vous de… déjeuner ou dîner avec moi pour vous remercier ?

Je souris à la proposition, elle m'avait été faite régulièrement depuis que j'étais médecin. Alice avait l'air d'être une fille chouette, apaisante, tenant à une famille aussi recomposée que celle de Carlisle.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, contrai-je en souriant.

Elle parut déçue quelques instants avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle se retourna pour continuer à remplir les papiers nécessaires sur l'une des tablettes de la salle d'auscultation. Je ressortis de la salle, étonné. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : rentrer me coucher. Je reverrais la petite Jane à midi. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

><p>C'est une sacrée semaine pour notre Jazz... Et encore c'est pas fini ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans la vie parfois les choses s'accélèrent à tel point que tout nous arrive dessus d'un seul coup... Les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses ^^. Et je sens que vous allez me détester sur le prochain chapitre ^^. Je ferais un petit rappel de la ligue de protection des auteurs... (Cette race en voie de disparition).<p>

J'essaie d'être constante dans mes publications et je le serais tant que je le pourrais. J'avais écrit la moitié de la fiction avant de la publier, mais rien que ma première semaine de rentrée m'a pratiquement achevée... Et encore, c'est loin d'être fini ! J'en ai pris pour cinq ans. Ferme. xD Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancement sur mon profil FFnet ou sur mon profil Facebook.

Je participe aussi au concours de Demetri's Wife que vous pourrez découvrir sur mon profil. "La Colocation", la mini-fiction que je présente à ce concours, sera disponible à votre lecture mi-octobre, d'après mes prévisions.

Voilà pour les news mes chers lecteurs ! Maintenant les commentaires restent à votre bon coeur ! Bonne semaine à tous ! A.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Charlotte

**Titre :** « Vers la douceur »

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous (Non j ne désespère pas de trouver un jour un mâle parmi mes lectrices ^^)

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard inopiné (et à vrai dire pas franchement prévu) de publication. Il s'est avéré que deux cent cinquante bornes, c'est plus long que ce que je pensais et quand je suis arrivée, je suis tombée comme une masse. ^^

Bref, je passe cet épisode pour en revenir à la vie de nos chers personnages. Je rappelle avant lecture qu'un auteur tué, torturé ou blessé ne peut pas fournir la suite plus vite ^^.

Sur ce bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME<br>**

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante, ce qui est souvent le cas lorsqu'on est appelé en urgence au milieu de la nuit. Ma garde commença tôt et comble du malheur, Sam Uley m'attendait dans les vestiaires.

_Edward le paiera et cher. _

La situation était franchement embarrassante. Je ne voulais pas me changer devant lui et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de me laisser seul.

- Excuse-moi Sam, mais pourrais-tu… Entamais-je sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait suivre.

- Sortir ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ce serait le mieux, admis-je. Mais si tu as encore des choses à faire, ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de me fixer de cette manière, ironisais-je avec un sourire.

- Pas de problème, m'assura-t-il en passant derrière moi pour sortir.

Et pendant une fraction de seconde il frôla le bas de mon dos. Une fois qu'il fut sorti je me tapai la tête contre les casiers. Il me fallait une idée, un petit peu de temps et une sacrée conversation avec Sam Uley.

En sortant du vestiaire, je rentrais directement dans un des chariots de réanimations. Je sentis mon pied se tordre de la pire des façons. Mes tendons en prirent un coup et l'infirmière qui poussait ledit chariot m'insulta vertement.

_Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, celui-ci était véritablement un jour sans. _

Ma garde fut cependant assez calme. Du mois pus-je faire le tour de mon service en un temps record d'une heure et demie. Mes patients étaient relativement calmes. Les visites, les parents, et les gâteries ne commenceraient que dans une heure. Je gardai ma nouvelle patiente pour la fin de ma visite. Je l'avais vu quelques heures auparavant et son état ne devait pas s'être dégradé .

- Bonjour, soufflai-je en entrant.

- Bonjour, Docteur, me répondit Jane de sa petite voix.

Elle plaça son index sur sa bouche de façon à ce que je fasse le moins de bruit possible : sa nouvelle tante dormait encore à côté d'elle. Je lui fis un sourire en vérifiant son dossier et ses constantes. Les soins auraient lieu dans une heure. Je fis une rapide auscultation des blessures physiques. Tout irait pour le mieux.

- Je dois te laisser, dis-je à la petite fille. Tu devrais réveiller ta tante avant que les dames du petit déjeuner ne passent.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle sans effectuer un seul geste.

- Je reviendrai dans la journée, murmurai-je.

Soudain un grognement résonna dans la chambre, sous les yeux écarquillés de Jane. Sans crier gare, Alice se leva, tendue à bloc.

- Excuse-moi ma puce, je crois que je me suis endormie, marmonna-t-elle, encore dans les vapes.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, Jane et moi, devant le spectacle inattendue que nous offrait ce petit bout de femme, tout fripé, mal coiffé, avec la marque de l'oreiller tracée sur le visage.

- Oh, Dr. Whitlock c'est ça ?

- Exact, souris-je doucement.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas déjeuner avec moi ?

- Ce n'est toujours pas possible, Miss, répondis-je fermement mais avec un sourire.

- C'est triste, chuchota Jane à mon oreille, mais je crois que tata va se remettre très vite… Comment s'appelle l'infirmier qui s'occupe de moi s'il vous plait ?

- Si c'est un infirmier, ce doit être Benjamin.

- Merci, Docteur, répliqua la petite avec un sourire.

Je pris congé de ces dames lorsqu'Alice amorça la toilette de la jeune patiente. La journée semblait prendre un tour plaisant lorsque je croisais Sam dans les couloirs. J'eus droit aux mêmes attentions que ce matin. Soupirant intérieurement d'agacement, je lui demandais si nous pouvions déjeuner ensemble. Il accepta dans un beau sourire. Dans ma tête, je forgeais déjà ma revanche contre Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolé, Sam, mais je ne suis ni homosexuel, ni bisexuel.<p>

L'infirmier haussa un sourcil devant son assiette d'haricots verts. Il fit cependant un geste de la main me priant de poursuivre.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Edward avait quelques difficultés à éconduire une infirmière et il a donné comme prétexte que je venais tout juste de lui briser le cœur en le trompant avec un autre homme, soufflai-je, dépité par l'ingéniosité de mon collègue.

- Et qu'en est-il ? Questionna Sam, en arquant l'autre sourcil.

- C'est tout aussi fou que de dire que les Red Sox gagneront la saison cette année, assurai-je avec humour.

- Donc, tu ne sortais pas avec Edward…

- C'est cela !

- Et tu n'as donc pas couché avec un homme…

- Parfaitement.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne sais pas si tu as ses tendances ou non, conclut-il dans un grand sourire.

Je faillis gémir de désespoir avant de remarquer un éclat de malice dans ses yeux. Il se moquait de moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Docteur Whitlock, j'ai compris dès ta première phrase que tu étais sincère…

- Dieu merci… Remerciai-je dans un souffle.

- Je suppose que tu cherches un moyen de rendre misérable la vie d'Edward Cullen ?

- En réalité, je pense en avoir trouvé un, chuchotai-je malicieusement.

- Je t'écoute, annonça-t-il simplement en découpant son steak.

- Edward a toujours eu peur des avances d'autres hommes, repris-je. Je ne dis pas de jouer avec sa peur, comme il a joué avec tes sentiments ou encore ma réputation, mais si tu pouvais…

- Lui faire croire qu'à l'issue d'une discussion avec une infirmière, j'ai su qu'il avait besoin d'être consolé et que je me portais volontaire ? Suggéra Sam dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Un truc dans le genre, marmonnai-je, stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle Sam avait parfaitement compris mes intentions.

- Je le ferai. Mais pas pour moi, ou pour ta réputation, juste pour rire.

La conversation dériva sur des sujets plus légers et je me surpris à trouver ce déjeuner agréable. Après tout, nous pourrions être amis, au vu de nos centres d'intérêt. Je me promis que je l'inviterai au prochain match de baseball où nous irions Edward et moi.

* * *

><p>Je rentrais tard. Ma garde s'était éternisée et j'avais pu enfin rencontrer Rosalie Hale, la mère de Jane. Son père en revanche n'était pas en vue. Je posais la question à Alice et je fis bien. Elle m'apprit que Royce, le père de Jane était quelqu'un de violent. Rose avait divorcé plusieurs années auparavant. La seule présence masculine que Rosalie tolérait dans la vie de sa fille était celle d'un géant d'homme du nom d'Emmett. Depuis quelques temps Alice soupçonnait une histoire entre ces deux-là comme elle les appelait.<p>

J'en sus plus sur la vie privée de ma patiente en cinq minutes de conversation que si je l'avais eu en consultation pendant un mois et demi. Alice était du genre prolixe. Elle confirma l'intuition de sa nièce, lorsque Benjamin entra dans la chambre pour changer les pansements. Heureux qu'elle n'en ait plus après moi, je fis un signe de tête à l'infirmier qui me sourit. Elle lui plaisait. Je soupirais de soulagement.

La conversation que j'avais eue avec Sam avait permis de rendre ma journée plus facile à supporter. Mon humeur s'allégea et je me pris à penser à la soirée qui m'attendait. Très vite mon imagination dériva vers Bella. Je pourrais l'inviter à souper, ou au cinéma. Nous pourrions discuter autour d'un verre de vin et faire connaissance. J'en aurais eu terriblement envie mais j'avais cette espèce de peur viscérale d'un rejet qu'ont tous les hommes lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à demander à une femme de sortir avec eux.

Je m'arrêtai plusieurs secondes devant la porte de l'appartement, ne sachant que faire. Je finis par me gifler mentalement en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. J'appuyais enfin sur la sonnette. Comme dans mes rêves éveillés, ce fut Bella qui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir, la saluai-je.

- Bonsoir, Jasper, me sourit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais t'inviter à sortir ce soir, dîner si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ou voir un film…

_Tout du moment que cela se passe en ta compagnie. _

- Je suis navrée, me répondit Bella de sa voix douce, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

Une brique tomba dans mon estomac et cela dut se voir sur mon visage car celui de Bella prit une expression plus douce.

- Bella que fais-tu ? L'interpella une voix familière.

- Jasper est venu me saluer, répliqua-t-elle alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent sous la gêne.

- Salut Jasper, me salua Edward sur le pas de porte. Comment s'est passée ta garde ?

- Bien, pas trop de blessures graves et beaucoup de panique, relatai-je mécaniquement.

- Très bien. Au fait Carlisle m'a chargé de te dire qu'Esmé et lui organisait une soirée samedi. Tu es invité bien sûr.

- Je les appellerais, assurai-je avec une voix blanche.

Mon regard était interpellé par la gestuelle corporelle de Bella. Elle était horriblement embarrassée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'Edward la prit par les épaules, un éclat de rébellion brilla dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle souriait faussement. Une alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. Quelque chose clochait.

- Bien, il va falloir y aller Bella, si nous voulons être à l'heure pour la réservation, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je dus me contenir. Quelque chose en moi se brisa, comme un espoir. Je sentais qu'il me serait à présent impossible de côtoyer Bella comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Cela aurait été un autre homme, j'aurais lutté. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'Edward ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela se lisait dans son attitude malgré le malaise présent entre leurs deux corps.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonçai-je un peu trop brutalement. Passez une bonne soirée, leur souhaitai-je avant de me retourner.

- Toi aussi, répondit Edward.

Je passais le pas de ma porte dans un état de nerf indescriptible. Comment cela se pouvait ? Dans quel monde, dans quelle subdivision de cette planète, une telle scène était-elle possible ?

Piteusement je me versais un verre de scotch et entreprit délibérément de détruire à petit feu ma santé en avalant la bouteille. Pour ce que je faisais de cette vie…

* * *

><p>Le vendredi fut une autre de ces journées sans. Et le pire était que je ne travaillais pas. J'errais sans but dans l'appartement, tentant péniblement d'effectuer çà et là un brin de ménage. J'envisageais d'appeler mon frère sous peu. Seul lui pourrait me remonter le moral suffisamment pour que j'arrive à passer outre cette mésaventure.<p>

J'entrepris pour me calmer d'effectuer les recettes qu'Esmé m'avait enseignées quelques jours auparavant. Après avoir ensaché des denrées que je ne mangerais sans doute jamais, je tentais de me trouver une autre activité. Sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi, je me rendis à la piscine du quartier, un maillot de bain sous le bras.

La nage me fit du bien. J'avais cette impression diffuse que l'eau passait au travers de mon crâne et éclaircissait mes idées. Ce que je faisais était d'un ridicule achevé. Pourquoi me mettais-je aussi mal pour une femme que j'avais rencontrée quatre jours auparavant ? Elle n'était pas libre et je ne pourrais pas me battre pour elle. Le malaise entre eux était peut-être manifeste mais c'était leur histoire, je ne me sentais aucun droit d'intervenir. Retournant le problème dans ma tête alors que j'attaquais une nouvelle longueur, je compris qu'il fallait simplement que je lâche prise.

Je n'aurais jamais Bella auprès de moi. Je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Elles feraient parties de ces femmes qui passent dans nos vies, qu'on regarde et qu'on finit par oublier. Elle avait sur moi un irrésistible pouvoir d'attraction, mais il était hors de question que je mette dans cet état, comme si je venais de vivre la rupture la plus importante de ma vie.

En sortant de l'eau, je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un de cette histoire, finie avant d'avoir commencée. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre sans me traiter d'hyper sensible doublé d'un handicapé du cœur. Je ne connaissais que deux personne capables de cela, et l'une d'elle serait assurément joignable.

C'est pourquoi après être rentré dans mon appartement, je me jetai sur le téléphone et composai le numéro de Charlotte. J'espérais qu'elle me réponde alors que les sonneries s'égrenaient.

- Allo ?

- Charlotte ? Demandai-je doucement. Je peux te parler ?

- Mmh, hésita-t-elle. Deux secondes.

J'entendis une manipulation faite avec son portable, un léger bruit de fond, une voix féminine et elle reprit la conversation :

- Maintenant tu peux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La questionnai-je curieux.

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Mais tu souffres ! Lançai-je alarmé par son ton.

- Jasper, je suis en train de me faire épiler le maillot. Intégralement. Alors oui, je souffre.

Sa répartie me sécha en même temps qu'elle me fit rire. Je m'empressais de me répandre en excuses.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su…

- Tu n'aurais pas appelé en plein milieu de mon rendez-vous bimensuel avec l'esthéticienne, ironisa-t-elle. Je sais. Maintenant crache ce que tu voulais me dire.

- J'ai un souci, avouai-je doucement. Avec une femme.

- Très bien, raconte, lança-t-elle en sifflant de douleur.

- Dis à ton esthéticienne d'utiliser du talc bon sang ! Pestai-je dans le téléphone à cause des gémissements de douleurs de ma belle-sœur. Tu stresses le bébé à force d'avoir aussi mal…

- Je t'emmerde Jasper Whitlock. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me fais une épilation intégrale ? S'énerva-t-elle dans le combiné de son téléphone. Il y a quelques jours je suis allée à ma première consultation avec l'obstétricien. Il m'a dit qu'il me raserait intégralement pour l'accouchement. Il est hors de propos que je me retrouve avec une forêt vierge entre les deux jambes !

Je ris doucement dans le téléphone ce qui la détendit un peu.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je à ma belle-sœur. Mais ton accouchement est dans quelques temps non ?

- Et alors, je dois me préparer au même titre que la chambre du bébé, les habits et tout le reste…

- Très bien, très bien, accordai-je reconnaissant l'une des célèbres lubies de Charlotte.

- Bon et sinon cette histoire de femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Bella, soupirai-je dans le téléphone.

- Une jolie italienne ? Me questionna-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

- On peut dire ça. Elle est issue d'un métissage entre un père anglais, une mère italienne et a été élevée par sa tante et sa grand-mère en Amérique.

- Jazz, gémit-elle plaintivement, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ailles chercher tes conquêtes dans des familles pas possibles ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, fais plus simple. Va les chercher directement à l'asile, au moins tu seras prévenu, railla Charlotte avant de siffler de douleur.

- Charlotte, sois gentille. Elle ne fait pas partie de mes « conquêtes » comme tu dis. Et puis Kate n'était pas aussi folle que ça….

- Mais sa sœur, putain, elle était gratinée !

- J'ai besoin du seul soutien féminin de ma famille, là tu ne m'aides pas, tu sais…

- Très bien, je ne commenterais pas. Qu'a-t-elle que les autres n'ont pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, admis-je. J'ai entendu parler d'elle avant de la voir, et sans raison explicable j'ai senti que je pourrais potentiellement tomber amoureux d'elle. Que ce serait quelque chose de fort et de durable. J'ai eu envie de faire sa connaissance.

- Ce que tu as fait ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, marmonnai-je. En réalité, elle est la nièce de la nouvelle femme de Carlisle.

- Plus simple, merde ! Tu ne peux pas faire plus simple ? Me supplia-t-elle dans le combiné alors que je riais de sa plaisanterie.

- Non. Mercredi dernier je suis allé manger chez eux, et je l'ai amené avec moi.

- Sur ta moto ?

- Oui, soupirai-je devant le ton incrédule de Charlotte.

- Et elle n'a pas eu peur ? Ne t'as pas frappé après que vous vous soyez arrêté ? Elle n'a rien dit ? Bordel, épouse-la.

- Je n'irai pas si loin, si vite, tempérai-je, mais le problème n'est pas là. Ce soir j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. Elle sortait dîner avec Edward.

- Edward ? Comme dans Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, confirmai-je, la mort dans l'âme. C'est étrange parce qu'on s'entendrait plutôt bien, je pensais avoir le temps de la découvrir. Mais non.

- Aïe, murmura Charlotte.

- Le talc, repris-je assez fortement pour que l'esthéticienne m'entende.

- Bordel, Jasper, je suis sur mon kit main libre, jura-t-elle. Le « aïe » c'était pour toi, idiot. Donc tu es coincé dans un stupide triangle amoureux avec cet imbécile d'Edward Cullen tant que tu ne lâcheras pas prise sur cette fille ?

- C'est cela.

- Je te conseillerai bien de te battre pour elle. Mais je sais combien Carlisle et Ted sont importants pour toi. Tu vas passer un sale moment, prédit Charlotte et je voyais une grimace s'inscrire sur son visage.

- Pas forcément, la contrai-je avec énergie.

- Quand quelqu'un que tu aimes ne t'aime pas, tu morfles. C'est la règle.

- Mais ce serait une aberration totale que ce soit aussi fort et qu'il ne se passe rien ! Me récriai-je dépité.

- Certes… Accepta ma belle-sœur. Il arrive aussi que les choses n'aient absolument aucun sens.

- Un conseil ?

- Plusieurs, mais tous sont inapplicables dans ton cas : tu ne peux pas terrasser le rival et si tu ne vois pas de failles à leur couple, et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à souffrir en silence. Le sport devrait te faire du bien. Sors aussi même si je sais que ton boulot est très prenant, ne laisse pas cette histoire te ronger.

- Tu as raison ma belle.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, assura-t-elle un rire dans la voix. Mais si malgré tout tu n'arrives pas à te la sortir de la tête, viens passer quelques jours chez nous.

- J'y penserais, chère belle-sœur, j'y penserai.

- Ouf, souffla-t-elle, c'est fini.

- Tu parles de moi ou de ton esthéticienne ?

- Des deux, assura-t-elle impitoyable.

Le reste de la conversation prit un autre tournant et nous parlâmes de sujets plus légers. De leur vie à la maison. De ma mère qui s'était remise au tricot pour le futur bébé.

- J'ai beau lui dire que dans nos contrées, le froid n'est pas l'ennemi principal, tu la connais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, commenta-t-elle tendrement.

Ma mère et Charlotte, toute une histoire d'amour. Lorsque nous raccrochâmes je me sentais plus serein. Comme si Charlotte en me confiant ses tracas de femme enceinte, d'épouse, de future mère et de belle-fille m'offrait un peu de sa tranquillité d'esprit.

* * *

><p>Vendredi soir je rentrais chez moi, éreinté par la journée, mais heureux d'avoir accompli mon travail. Celui-ci m'aidait à tenir le cap que m'avait impulsé Charlotte. Je réussissais à ne pas penser à Bella toute la journée et à plaisanter tranquillement avec Edward. C'était le jour de repos de Sam. Un sourire machiavélique grandit en moi devant la vengeance que je m'apprêtais à servir à ce cher Ted.<p>

Je montais difficilement les escaliers lorsqu'un corps mou percuta le mien. Je réussis à retenir la personne à la dernière minute, mais je sentis sa cheville se tordre. Je commençai à me confondre en excuses lorsque je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

_La vie vous joue des tours pendables_.

Je n'avais toujours pas confirmé ma présence à Carlisle et Esmé pour samedi soir et j'hésitai à le faire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jasper, assura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis d'une maladresse affligeante parfois.

- J'aurais dû faire attention, me récriai-je en me penchant sur sa cheville. Le sang va s'accumuler dans ta cheville et la faire enfler si on n'y met pas de la glace rapidement, expliquai-je calmement en lui enlevant sa chaussure et sa chaussette.

- C'est grave ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, la rassurai-je avec un sourire. Tes tendons et ton muscle en ont pris un sacré coup, poursuivis-je en examinant sa cheville, mais dans deux jours la gêne devrait disparaître.

Ses yeux bruns me fixaient avec intensité comme si elle voulait me révéler quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Son visage sérieux me perturba. J'essayais d'alléger la situation en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger pendant que j'allais chercher ma trousse de secours. Elle me sourit.

Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre, défit mon blouson rapidement et attrapait ma trousse de secours ainsi qu'un poche de glace dans le congélateur. Lorsque je revins auprès d'elle, ses yeux fixaient le mur.

- Et voici, Miss, repris-je en appliquant la glace sur la cheville qui commençait déjà à enfler.

Elle émit un petit sifflement de douleur avant de me faire un sourire.

- Ca fait du bien, me remercia-t-elle.

- Et j'ai de la pommade et une bande pour après, assurai-je devenant l'imbécile le plus heureux de cette fichue planète.

- Jasper ? Crois-tu au mariage ? Me demanda-t-elle abruptement tandis que je vérifiais sa blessure.

Tout mon corps se tendit. Peter aurait dit que c'était une réaction normale masculine à ce type de mot. Pas pour moi. Une alarme se déclencha dans ma tête. Une idée fugace traversa mon esprit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la retenir et de la fixer.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je sincèrement. Ca dépend des couples, je suppose. Tu parles de cela pour Carlisle et Esmé ? La questionnai-je en relevant la tête.

Son visage affichait un air avide. La question anodine n'en était visiblement pas une. Son expression se ferma quand je la regardais et elle s'empressa d'assurer :

- Oui bien sûr.

Son corps assurait une chose mais sa gêne était visible. Je ne lui fis pas remarquer, continuant de répondre à sa question.

- Tout dépend des choses qu'on choisit de mettre dedans, poursuivis-je en enlevant la poche de glace de sa cheville. Le mariage est un tel fourre-tout maintenant. On peut choisir la vision romantique. Auquel cas il représenterait l'engagement d'un amour profond. Mais aujourd'hui qui peut jurer une fidélité éternelle ? Demandai-je en sortant la crème de ma trousse médical. Après cela peut être une façon d'asseoir la relation socialement ou politiquement. Et puis il y a toutes sortes d'arrangements qui tournent autour du mariage.

Délicatement je fis passer mes mains sur sa cheville enflée. Sa peau était douce et je fermais une seconde les yeux pour savourer le contact avant de me reprendre et de la masser doucement.

- Je pense que le mariage est lié à la conception occidentale moderne du bonheur, me répondit-elle en soupirant. On nous propose cette cérémonie comme la sacralisation de l'amour que se portent deux êtres. Je ne sais pas si ce système de vie est encore… Approprié à notre époque.

- Je pense que chacun voit midi à sa porte, annonçai-je en commençant à enrouler la bande autour de sa cheville. Il y a de très belles histoires d'amour, que le mariage a consolidé, mais aussi des histoires tout à fait sordides. Je pense vraiment que la félicité d'un ménage tient plus en sa capacité à admettre et à s'amuser des défauts de l'autre que dans une cérémonie dont les valeurs sont si fluctuantes.

- Pour toi le mariage est heureux que s'il est soutenu pas le couple ? Souffla-t-elle tandis que je terminais son bandage.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question, avouai-je franchement. S'il n'y a pas de couple pourquoi y aurait-il de mariage ?

- Admettons que ce soit un arrangement. Serait-ce possible aux partenaires d'avoir leur part de bonheur ? Dit-elle en me regardant.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, admis-je en riant. Cela semble si improbable ! Je pense qu'il est quand même préférable d'avoir une histoire d'amour derrière cette cérémonie. Cela rend l'expérience moins amère si elle échoue.

- Tu es un optimiste du mariage, dis-moi ! Ma taquina-t-elle.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle me tournant vers le mur pour être face à son corps. Son expression était emplie de curiosité.

- Je ne pense pas que le mariage soit si important. A partir du moment où on aime quelqu'un vraiment, au point de faire passer son bonheur et ses besoins avant les nôtres, alors je pense que cette cérémonie n'est qu'un bout de papier ayant pour but d'officialiser les choses. De plus le mariage enlève la possibilité de choisir.

- Comment cela ?

- Si tu n'es pas marié, aucun engagement écrit ne te lie à la personne en face de toi, expliquai-je en essayant d'être clair. Tu la choisis tous les jours parmi la foule que tu croises quotidiennement. Tu ne quittes pas ton partenaire, non parce que tu es contraint pas le mariage et que tu as une position sociale et des enfants, mais parce que cette personne est la meilleure pour toi. Je trouve que cette vision est plus romantique que bien des mariages non ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu as raison.

Sur cette conclusion, elle tenta de se redresser. Je l'aidais en silence à atteindre son appartement. Au moment de nous quitter, elle passa près de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

* * *

><p>Je finis par appeler Carlisle après notre brève rencontre dans l'escalier. Il fut heureux d'entendre ma voix, et il exulta complètement quand il sut que j'acceptais de venir au dîner. Il était parfait dans son rôle de patriarche. Il aimait prendre soin des autres et maintenant il en avait la possibilité.<p>

C'est ainsi que sans avoir consulté Charlotte je me pointais à la fameuse réception avec une demi-heure de retard due à un accident de la route. Carlisle m'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras grands ouverts. Carmen et Eléazar me saluèrent et commencèrent une conversation, interrompue par l'arrivée d'Esmée, un verre de vin blanc à la main qu'elle me tendit. Je l'embrassais sur les deux joues, la faisant rosir de plaisir.

En me tournant quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en reconnaissant ma petite patiente d'hier dont j'avais signé la sortie cette après-midi. Sa mère et le géant d'homme qui les accompagnaient étaient également présents et discutaient avec Edward. Ce dernier m'interpella.

- Jasper, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en sortant de ma garde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le fait que Bella sortit de la cuisine à cet instant rendit impossible toutes connexions entre les deux neurones encore disponibles. Elle me sourit. Je me tournais vers Ted, jouant son jeu.

- Miss Hale, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, annonçais-je en me fendant d'un sourire.

Rosalie Hale rougit et me salua à son tour, Edward avait une expression ébahie sur le visage et Bella un air mauvais dans les yeux, tout comme l'accompagnateur de Rosalie.

- Ravie de vous revoir, appelez-moi Rose, roucoula-t-elle, un air hilare placardé sur la figure.

Elle avait très bien compris que nous surprenions notre monde en nous connaissant. Je me tournais finalement vers mon ancienne patiente :

- Comment vas-tu Jane ?

- Bien, me répondit-elle dans un sourire, enchantée que je m'adresse à elle.

- Plus aucun problème avec ce poignet ?

- Non assura-t-elle sous le regard tendre de sa mère.

- Vous avez fait un très bon travail, me remercia _Rose_, et merci encore pour Alice.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil sous le regard de notre petit trio incrédule.

- Donc tu connais Rosalie ? S'enquit Ted.

- Oui, Jane a été une de mes patientes, expliquais-je calmement. J'ai également rencontré, Emmett c'est ça ? Dis-je en tendant une main qu'il serra avec reluctance. Mais nous n'avions pas été présentés.

- Le Dr Whitlock a été génial, il a laissé Alice dormir avec moi. Elle l'a même invité à déjeuner pour le remercier.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Bella alors que le reste du groupe arborait un rictus goguenard signifiant « Une enfant de dix ans vient de te vendre ». Je souris sans dissiper l'allusion.

- Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, reprit Edward, c'est que j'ai rencontré Emmett un de mes anciens camarades de promo à la sortie de ma garde. L'occasion était trop belle et je les ai invités pour rétablir le contact.

Il s'avéra qu'Emmett était joueur de base-ball professionnel et venait d'entrer dans l'équipe des Mariners de Seattle. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour du base-ball pendant le repas. Rose et Bella parlèrent enfant. Je m'occupais de faire rire Jane tout en observant le reste de la tablée. Je ne comprenais pas bien l'attitude de Bella envers moi. Et je comprenais encore moins l'attitude de Bella et Edward l'un envers l'autre. Je me forçais donc à observer le moindre de leurs gestes.

Le dîner se termina dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Je faillis proposer à Bella de la ramener mais je me souvins à la dernière minute qu'Edward l'avait amené et qu'elle voudrait certainement passer un peu de temps avec lui. J'en eus la confirmation lorsque je sortis pour enfourcher ma moto et que je les vis s'embrasser sous le porche avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Je poussais le moteur à fond cette nuit-là. En rentrant chez moi, en colère contre moi et le monde entier, je composai le numéro de mon frère.

- Allo ? Me répondit sa voix pâteuse.

- Peter, c'est Jazz. Ca va pas super. Je peux te parler ?

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien... Vous vous êtes toutes méfiées d'Alice, et bah non, c'était d'Edward dont il fallait se méfier... *jubilation très brève de l'auteure avant qu'elle ne se reçoive quelques tomates sur la tronche*<p>

J'espère néanmoins que le chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire (surtout la conversation avec Charlotte). J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je viens d'épuiser le stock de chapitres d'avance que je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de renouveler. Donc, je vais essayer de continuer à publier le plus régulièrement possible, même si ce ne sera plus forcément toutes les semaines, mais plutôt toutes les deux semaines. Je me suis embarquée dans cette histoire, à vrai dire, je l'adore (du moins j'adore l'écrire) je la terminerai mais les plages de publication seront un peu plus longues que d'habitude... L'occasion de recevoir encore plus d'hypothèse sur la relation Carlisle/Esmé et Edward/Bella... Celles qui trouveront auront le droit d'être spoilées ! ^^

En tout cas, bon week end à tous ! A.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Alice

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voilà après plusieurs et trop nombreuses semaines d'absences, voici la suite de Vers la douceur. Etant en vacances j'essaierai de finir d'écrire la fiction, ou du moins d'en écrire le plus possible avant la reprise de mes cours (qui rendent quasiment impossible toute écriture).

J'en profite pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de vous souhaiter une bonne année !

Bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 5 :<em>

_dukkie : Merci pour tes compliments. La mise à jour vient d'être faite et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^._

_twilight-et-the-vampire : Ah Jasper est un peu un 'cas' dans cette fiction. Il pense ne pas être vraiment aimable. Ce qui est impensable pour nous, ne l'est pas forcément pour lui. Mais cette fiction est un Jella et je tiens à ce pairing donc pas d'inquiétude ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SIXIÈME<strong>

- J'ai toujours du temps pour mon petit-frère préféré, me répondit-il gaiement malgré l'heure tardive.

- Peter, je suis ton seul frère.

- Qui sait ? Dit-il en partant dans un fou-rire à l'idée que notre père ait pu avoir d'autres enfants.

Ce qui m'effrayait le plus dans une telle idée, c'est qu'elle pouvait très bien être vraie. C'était tout à fait plausible. Je me pris la tête dans ma main libre.

- Arrête Peter, je ne t'appelle pas pour cela.

- Je t'écoute Jazz, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Charlotte t'a parlé…

- Je suis rentré tard. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai un problème.

- Ça je l'avais deviné… Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas prendre mes rêves pour des réalités…

- Jazz ne tourne pas autour du pot comme cela, je vais finir par en avoir le tournis. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'une fille, Bella. Mais depuis peu elle sort avec Edward... Il y a comme une gêne dans leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre…Et puis il y a une multitude de détails qui clochent dans cette histoire… M'emportais-je. Je ne sais pas comment se sont rencontrés Carlisle et Esmé, j'en ai eu plusieurs versions, toutes différentes. J'ai discuté avec Bella, et elle était plutôt réceptive, Edward s'est même moqué de mon inclination… et il finit par sortir avec elle. Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- La première chose, me conseilla Peter après un moment de silence, est d'arrêter de te mettre des nœuds dans le cerveau à cause de cela. Elle te fait fondre, certes, mais elle n'est pas disponible. Edward, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, fait partie de la famille. Tu seras incapable d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires.

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Et puis, Jazz, parfois ne pas savoir, c'est mieux. Ils sont adultes, et ils ne se laisseraient pas embarquer dans une histoire qui ne leur plairait pas…

- C'est logique mais…

- Jasper tu es mon frère et la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est que tu souffres. Seulement chez toi c'est presque chronique, ironisa mon frère avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Que leur histoire soit réelle ou non, elle existe sous tes yeux. Ce n'est pas agréable et je le comprends. Mais si tu n'en démords pas maintenant tu vas tous vous rendre malheureux.

- Donc selon toi le mieux serait que je lâche le morceau ?

- Oui, soupira Peter. C'est le seul conseil qu'un frère sensé pourrait te donner…

- Mais tu conçois totalement que je ne le suive pas ? Souris-je dans le combiné.

- Tout à fait… Mon conseil n'a de valeur qu'à tes yeux.

J'entendis la voix de Charlotte dans le téléphone. Peter lui demandait d'aller se recoucher, et lui expliquait brièvement mon problème.

- Jazz, dit-il après quelques minutes de bruit de fond, Charlotte a peut-être une autre idée…

* * *

><p>L'idée de Charlotte me traînait dans la tête. Elle avait tout à fait raison. Cela résoudrait beaucoup de mes problèmes tout en testant le couple d'Edward et de Bella. Alors pourquoi hésitais-je ? Parce que toute ma vie était ici. Parce que cette action demandait du courage, chose qui avait été tatoué dans le sang de mon frère à la naissance mais qui m'avait épargné pendant des années. Ma vie dessinait une fourche, à moi de ne pas me planter.<p>

Le trajet en moto jusqu'à l'hôpital me fit du bien. Il y a avait au moins un endroit sur terre où l'on avait besoin de moi, où j'étais à ma place. Je me forçais à me concentrer sur toutes les choses positives qui m'entouraient, appliquant par là-même le plan de Charlotte. En respirant l'odeur de médicaments qui imprégnait mon lieu de travail, je me pris à sourire au tour que Sam allait jouer à Edward.

Je pris ma garde de façon mécanique. Je soignais, apaisais, me fondais complètement dans mon rôle de médecin. Je n'eus pas le temps de déjeuner convenablement et j'évitais soigneusement de croiser Carlisle et Edward. Me rendant compte de mes réactions puériles, je décidai d'appliquer la seconde phase du plan de Charlotte et poussait la porte du bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital.

- Dr Whitlock, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Bonjour. Je voudrais déposer une demande de congés.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de ma supérieure.

- Vous souhaitez quitter nos services ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Non. Je viens juste d'apprendre que ma belle-sœur est enceinte. Je souhaiterai prendre quelques jours pour aller les visiter et les féliciter.

La suspicion s'installa sur le visage de ma directrice. Elle avait du mal à ne pas voir de sens caché à ma demande. D'après son profil psychologique, elle avait une légère tendance à la paranoïa. Heureusement pour elle, sinon elle ne serait pas arrivée à un tel poste et surtout, elle ne l'aurait pas conservé. Je secouais doucement ma tête pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place. Je déraillais.

En vérité j'essayais de me concentrer sur tout, sauf sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, sur une blessure que je n'arrivais pas à refermer et que je sentais plus profonde qu'elle ne devrait. Un bras entra dans mon champ de vision. Il tenait le fameux papier qui m'accordait un congé de deux semaines. Ma directrice me fit un sourire.

- Toutes mes félicitations à votre belle-sœur.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

Je sortis de son bureau. Le soulagement déferla en moi, me laissant amer et déprimé. Je n'avais plus qu'à préparer mes bagages.

* * *

><p>La décision de partir avait été difficile à prendre. Je n'aimais pas quitter Seattle. En réalité, je n'aimais pas quitter les gens qui m'étaient précieux ici. Je les voyais au quotidien, vivais avec eux. Ils étaient les rares personnes à avoir une relation tangible et réelle avec moi. J'étais habitué au manque de mon frère et de Charlotte, au fait de voir ma mère trois fois par an. M'éloigner de Seattle revenait à abandonner pratiquement tout ce que je connaissais. Le monde que je m'étais fabriqué à mon arrivée.<p>

Mon portable me sortit de mes songes. Edward m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander de le rejoindre. Je me pris à sourire. Sam était peut être passé le voir…

Edward se trouvait dans la salle de repos des médecins, un café à la main, l'air concentré. Son regard fixait le vide avec une intensité certaine. Il avait un air las sur le visage qui contrastait avec celui qu'il arborait en présence de sa famille et de Bella.

- Bonjour, le saluai-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Salut, me dit-il en levant les yeux. Carlisle m'a demandé de te dire que nous sommes invités demain soir chez eux pour le dîner.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Carlisle de nous recevoir chez lui toutes les semaines.

- Très bien, je l'appellerai pour lui donner ma réponse, répondis-je d'une voix unie. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténué…

Un sursaut de surprise presqu'imperceptible secoua le corps d'Edward. Une lueur que j'identifiais comme de l'angoisse traversa ces yeux verts.

- Non… rétorqua-t-il très vite – trop vite. Je vais bien, je suis simplement un peu rêveur, termina-t-il en souriant.

Un « menteur » s'imprima dans mon esprit. Je décidai de pousser mon avantage.

- Tu es sûr ? Demandai-je impliqué en m'asseyant en face de lui. En ce moment tu as l'air… ailleurs. Pas seulement rêveur. Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ?

- Bien sûr, reprit-il avec sincérité. En réalité… c'est Bella.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionnai-je angoissé.

- Je crois que… je pense… Elle est la femme de ma vie, souffla-t-il.

Son annonce me fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau froide lancé en pleine figure. Seulement comme à chaque interaction du couple, tout le corps d'Edward semblait me dire qu'il était gêné. D'une gêne que ne devrait pas provoquer cette annonce à son meilleur ami.

- Et bien, c'est génial non ? Forçai-je en un sourire.

- Ouais, elle est géniale…

Je laissais Edward face à son café et au vide après de rapides félicitations et une accolade virile. Cette histoire me laissait un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Cette incertitude était plus qu'inconfortable.

* * *

><p>Je tournai en rond. Ce n'était plus simplement une expression. Je m'étais toujours plus ou moins bien senti dans ma vie. Mais je me sentais <em>en vie<em>. Aujourd'hui j'avais cette impression constante qu'un couvercle étouffait toutes mes émotions.

Ma vie semblait se dérouler sous mes yeux : j'allais au travail, rentrais, dormais, mangeais, blaguais avec les autres docteurs, j'avais même répondu à l'invitation de Carlisle en lui assurant mon plaisir de passer une soirée avec tout le monde. _Avec Bella_.

Tout me paraissait embrouillé. Le temps filait et je continuais de tourner en rond. J'avais fait de la psychologie lors de mes études, je préparais un mémoire depuis quelques temps – mémoire que je n'avais pas touché depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. Je savais ce qu'il se passait et j'essayais de toutes mes forces de me battre contre cela. Le rythme de mes gardes ne m'avait jamais épuisé, j'avais toujours le moral. Cette femme me détraquait complètement.

Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire ce que Peter me conseillait. A me la sortir de la tête. J'avais essayé, mais penser à la sortir de ma tête revenait à penser à elle et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Les autres femmes n'avaient plus aucun attrait. Cela n'aurait aucun sens de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et qu'il ne se passe rien.

Elle devenait une obsession. Ma seule solution, mon seul échappatoire était ce séjour à Houston. Après tout, peut-être était-ce cela ma solution ?

- Docteur Whitlock ?

Je me retournai vivement. Mes réflexions me plongeaient dans un monde où il était difficile de me sortir. Je me secouai la tête. J'étais médecin, je devais être responsable, au moins pendant mon temps de garde. Un jour je réfléchirai au fait qu'un homme aussi immature que moi – je veux dire assez immature pour tomber amoureux d'une femme en une rencontre et ne pas arriver à se défaire de ce béguin- ait réussi à assumer la responsabilité de médecin ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de m'impliquer dans la maladie des autres ?

Alice se tenait devant la porte de la salle de consultation. Derrière elle se tenait Rosalie Hale avec un sourire fin sur son visage ainsi que la petite Jane. Je pris le dossier avant d'aller les saluer, tout sourire.

- Comment vas-tu Jane ?

- Bien, merci, me répondit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

J'entamais la consultation, discutant avec ma petite patiente, sous le regard attendri de sa maman et de sa tante de substitution.

- Très bien jeune fille, je te déclare guérie.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère. Nous discutâmes quelques instants. Je sentais le regard scrutateur d'Alice sur moi. J'étais embarrassé et malgré la sensation de gêne, je me sentais mieux. Je veux dire, je sentais quelque chose, c'était un début non ?

Rosalie finit par me saluer, Jane et Alice en firent autant. J'allais recevoir le prochain patient quand Alice repassa le seuil de la porte.

- J'ai oublié mon sac, prétexta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le sac était posé en évidence sur une des chaises. Ses talons claquant sur le sol, pour amener toute sa personne face à moi.

- Je suis désolée que vous soyez malheureux.

Je la regardais interloqué. Son visage était serein, son regard franc et clair. Je m'aperçus qu'elle était jolie.

- Rose n'est pas aveugle et elle m'a raconté le dîner. Vous êtes amoureux, et j'avoue que je me suis sentie bête en l'apprenant. Je tenais à m'excuser.

- Non, me récriai-je avant de reprendre plus doucement, c'est une histoire de mauvais timing.

- Je sais, je connais, me sourit-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de mauvais timings dans ma vie. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes tombé en plein dedans.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué et esseulé, d'après Rose vous n'avez d'yeux que pour une femme qui sort avec votre collègue de travail et certainement meilleur ami, sinon vous ne seriez pas invité dans sa famille, pour un dîner aussi… intime. Je dirais que votre rencontre avec cette jeune femme est entrée dans un mauvais timing.

- Vous faites de la psychologie ? Plaisantai-je en souriant.

- J'écris des livres, m'annonça-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Je dois être observatrice. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je voulais vous dire que j'étais avec vous, une sorte de sponsor si vous voulez, sourit-elle en voyant mon air ahuri. Je vous l'ai dit, je m'y connais en mauvais timing. Et grâce à vous j'en ai eu un bon, Benjamin est quelqu'un de génial. Alors si vous le permettez je vais vous donner un conseil pour votre air malheureux.

- Je vous en prie…

Cette fille me semblait de plus en plus folle.

- Il ne faut pas rester seul, si vous pouvez partir, faites-le. Et sachez que si vous avez besoin de parler, de crier, de sortir, ou encore d'une personne qui ne pose aucune question, vous pouvez me joindre à ce numéro, compléta-t-elle en me tendant sa carte.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Questionnai-je tendu.

Elle se retourna, gracieuse, pour me donner sa réponse. Son regard se fit plus sombre.

- Je vous l'ai dit, des mauvais timings, j'ai connu. De mauvaises situations aussi. Pas vraiment violentes, ni malsaines, mais des qui font mal quand même. Dans ces moments-là j'aurais aimé qu'une personne vienne me tendre une main, un numéro et me propose d'aérer mes idées.

Elle reprit son souffle bruyamment.

- J'ai de la sympathie pour vous, mais ce n'est pas par obligation que je fais cela. Maintenant, j'ai Benjamin dans ma vie et même si cela ne fait que quelques jours, je pense qu'on pourrait tenter de construire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, je viens en amie parce que vous en avez besoin.

Elle me fit un sourire et sortit en me disant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler. Je m'assis sur ma chaise, froissant blouse et vêtements. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. Cette fille était vraiment folle. Mais dans un autre espace-temps, une autre vie, j'aurais pu envisager de m'engager vraiment avec elle. Je souris en rentrant son numéro dans mon portable.

Je n'étais pas homme à reculer lorsque l'on m'attaquait d'amitié.

* * *

><p>Carlisle recevait en grande pompe ce soir-là. Ma chemise était fraîchement repassée, détail dont j'étais heureux en voyant les lampions qui cernaient le chemin menant à la maison. Une couronne de fleurs ornait la porte, œuvre d'Esmée – je voyais mal Carlisle acheter ou mieux réaliser ce type de couronne. Je sonnais et Esmé m'accueillit bras ouverts et sourire aux lèvres. J'appris que j'étais le dernier. Parfait.<p>

Elle me débarrassa et me tendit un verre de vin et des petits fours avant que je ne puisse dire « Bonsoir ». Carlisle vient me saluer et je fis le tour des invités. Emmett, Rosalie et Jane étaient présents ainsi qu'Edward, Bella et Eleazar et Carmen. Je m'assis aux côtés de Rosalie, entamant une conversation animée.

J'appris dans le désordre qu'elle était institutrice, qu'elle venait de déménager dans le même quartier qu'Emmett. Son appartement était plus grand et mieux situé par rapport à l'école de Jane que l'ancien. Elle avait été heureuse de recevoir l'aide d'Emmett pour ce déménagement. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, mais Rose souhaitait attendre que Jane accepte Emmett avant de tenter une cohabitation. Quant à Emmett, son visage à lui seul reflétait son bonheur d'être aux côtés de Rose et de Jane.

Rose m'interrogea sur mon travail et nous commençâmes à parler des histoires abracadabrantes qui pouvaient arriver lors d'une garde aux urgences. Edward et Carlisle se joignirent à moi, faisant rire l'assemblée. Malgré ma conversation et ma volonté, mes yeux étaient attirés par Bella. Elle était superbe dans une robe noire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, et elle repoussait une mèche gênante sur le côté avec deux doigts. Ce geste me fascinait, mais je me repris rapidement. Elle n'était pas à moi.

Esmé annonça que le repas était prêt. Nous rejoignîmes la table dans la bonne humeur. Nous nous assîmes tranquillement tandis qu'Edward restait debout. Il fit tinter son verre avec sa fourchette et une angoisse se logea quelque part entre ma gorge et mon estomac. Le silence se fit.

- Je voulais profiter de cette charmante soirée où toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur et à celui de ma Bella sont présentes pour vous annoncer nos fiançailles. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle a accepté de m'épouser, et je suis heureux de vous convier au mariage !

Nous étions tous choqués, Esmé et Carlisle mis à part. Je remarquais que les sourires fleurissaient sur les visages, et nous nous levâmes à tour de rôle pour féliciter les mariés. Depuis l'annonce, Bella évitait de me regarder et agissait comme si je n'existais pas. Quant à moi, mon cœur avait sombré depuis longtemps. Je m'accrochais à mon sourire de façade comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Pendant qu'Esmé servait la dinde, j'envoyais un discret message à Alice. _Viens me chercher._ L'adresse de Carlisle suivait. Je priais mes hôtes de m'excuser et j'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour appeler mon frère.

- Il va l'épouser, annonçais-je de but en blanc.

- Ah merde, s'exclama Peter avant d'éclater de rire au téléphone.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? M'énervais-je dans le téléphone.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne te demande pas d'être son témoin ! S'esclaffa mon frère. Il ne l'a pas fait au moins ?

- Peter, j'ai fait des années de psychologie alors il t'en faudra un peu plus niveau provocation pour me remonter le moral. Je suis en train de me noyer et toi tu me demandes si l'eau est bonne !

Peter repartit de plus belle dans son fou-rire. Parfois l'humour de mon frère me passait au-dessus de la tête. Je n'avais pas assez de recul pour apprécier l'ironie de la situation. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il reprit :

- Je suis désolé, cette situation empire.

- Merci, je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es d'accord avec moi.

- Sérieusement Jazz, laisse-les se démerder. Fais tes valises, boucle les affaires urgentes et rejoins-nous.

- Merci mon frère.

- De rien.

- J'arrive dans trois jours.

- Parfait, assura-t-il. Tu viendras dormir chez nous.

- Embrasse Charlotte de ma part.

- Elle t'embrasse aussi. Courage frangin !

Je coupai la communication et j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Un message était arrivé.

_J'y serai dans une demi-heure. J'ai prévu de quoi tenir cette situation merdique. Alice. _

Je souris avant de soupirer de soulagement. Plus qu'une demi-heure.

* * *

><p>Je me rassis à table. Nous en étions au dessert. Je souris et me montrais aimable envers tout le monde. Lorsqu'Esmé amena le gâteau je me levais à mon tour après avoir bu mon verre de vin, et réclamais l'attention des personnes présentes.<p>

- Je voulais juste vous annoncer que je pars.

Les sourires qui avaient fleuri sur les visages disparurent. Bella leva les yeux vers moi pour la première fois de la soirée. Je souris à l'assemblée.

- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, Charlotte, ma belle-sœur, est enceinte et j'ai pris deux semaines de congés pour aller les voir, mon frère et elle.

Carlisle poussa un souffle de soulagement. Je continuais de sourire. Je ne savais plus faire autrement. Mes zygomatiques étaient figés.

- Donc tu rentreras dans deux semaines ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Effectivement. Cependant Peter m'a proposé de venir m'installer à Houston de façon permanente.

La nouvelle sidéra tout le monde.

- Pour le moment j'étudie cette proposition, mais il est clair que je terminerais ma thèse sous ton tutorat.

Rosalie me regarda et sourit. Ce fut la première à me féliciter pour l'enfant à naître, suivi d'Emmett et du reste de l'assemblée. Les conversations portèrent sur mon départ prochain. Bella et Edward discutaient à voix basse. Carlisle et Esmé me souriaient. Je crus que j'étouffais lorsque la sonnette retentit.

Esmé surprise se leva pour ouvrir mais je l'arrêtais à temps.

- Excusez-moi, c'est pour moi.

J'ouvris la porte à Alice qui me scruta immédiatement.

- Sale soirée, commenta-t-elle en évaluant les dégâts.

- Tu es douée dans l'art de la litote.

Elle me fit un sourire penaud, avant de rentrer. Je la présentais rapidement à mes hôtes. Alice fut enchantée de rencontrer tout le monde et ils furent ébahis de me voir prendre mon blouson et mon casque.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. C'était excellent Esmé.

Je saluais tout le monde, Jane me surprenant en m'enlaçant. Nous quittâmes la maison sous les regards curieux et surpris. Je soufflais de soulagement en sentant l'air frais me fouetter le visage. Nous rejoignîmes ma moto, auprès de laquelle la voiture d'Alice était garée.

- Et maintenant on va où ?

* * *

><p>Nous nous retrouvâmes dans mon mouchoir de poche. Alice avait prévu de quoi améliorer la soirée : alcools forts et rires. La première partie devait entraîner la seconde. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, cigarette et verre en main.<p>

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors, je l'aime, elle aime mon meilleur ami et apparemment c'est réciproque puisqu'ils vont se marier.

Alice fit une drôle de grimace avant de boire une gorgée de scotch en faisant signe de continuer.

- Leur façon d'agir est bizarre. Mais l'important c'est que je n'ai pas eu le bon timing.

Nous nous sourîmes, avant qu'elle ne me pousse à décortiquer chaque partie de cette histoire. Puis je lui expliquais et plus je comprenais que cette histoire était absurde. Digne d'un conte de fée, en réalité. Sauf que dans la vraie vie, les contes de fée se font casser la gueule.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas clair, ça c'est sûr, déclara Alice en finissant son verre avec une moue dubitative. Trouver ce qui cloche ne dépend que de toi, mais sache que cela peut te rendre plus misérable que maintenant.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, pendant lesquels Alice remplit nos verres. Nous nous rallongeâmes dans nos fauteuils respectifs, avant que je ne soupire.

- Bien assez parlé de moi. Raconte-moi toi.

- Raconter quoi ?

- Toi.

- Je n'ai rien à raconter, assura-t-elle en riant.

- Je suis sûr du contraire.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Je fis une plongée spectaculaire dans le passé sans fond d'Alice Brandon. Elle était issue d'une famille aisée. Du moins c'est ce dont elle était persuadée jusqu'à ses dix ans. Elle avait grandi dans l'illusion qu'elle avait une famille parfaite. Elle n'avait pas de frères et sœurs et lorsqu'elle avait demandé pourquoi à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait répondu « Ca ne s'est pas fait ».

En réalité, Alice avait été adoptée. Elle ne l'a su qu'à onze ans, avant d'entrer en pension. Elle était tombée sur une boîte contenant son dossier d'adoption, en fouillant dans les archives de ses parents pour trouver un album photo précis. La dispute avait éclaté et elle partit en colère contre ses prétendus parents, et contre les vrais, en voulant à la terre entière.

Elle entra en pension et fit de son mieux pour réussir des études littéraires. Elle ne voulait plus rentrer pour les vacances. Elle ne put cependant éviter de partir pour celles de Noël et les grandes vacances d'été. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les parents d'Alice n'arrivèrent pas à diminuer cette impression de trahison qui s'était inscrite en elle au fer rouge. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à le gérer, compris leurs raisons et en savait beaucoup plus sur ses parents biologiques mais quelque chose s'était rompu. Quelque chose comme l'harmonie.

La trahison avait marqué sa vie, selon elle. De son premier copain à son dernier coup de cœur, ils l'avaient trompée soit avec une autre personne, soit avec leur boulot. Le complexe d'abandon d'Alice devait faire la taille de Seattle, elle en avait cependant conscience et essayait de mieux vivre avec.

Ils l'avaient tous trahis sauf un. Demetri était un expatrié russe. L'amour de sa vie selon elle. Toutes les bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie étaient arrivées pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble : sa rencontre avec Rose, ses premières publications, les premières réunions de famille détendues. Demetri était malade. J'appris ainsi qu'Alice était veuve.

Ils s'étaient mariés à vingt et un ans sur un coup de tête. Deux ans après il décédait. A vingt-six ans, Alice était une jeune femme qui essayait d'être sûre d'elle et qui paraissait perdue en se replongeant dans la douleur de ses souvenirs.

Nous finîmes la bouteille de scotch à deux. A trois heures du matin, nous décidâmes de nous coucher. Demain était jour de congé pour moi, Alice pouvait décider de ne pas écrire demain matin, nous nous étalâmes donc dans le lit tout habillés. Dans le noir, je déclarais :

- Avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais pas à une amitié homme-femme.

- Moi non plus, me révéla-t-elle dans le noir, en s'emmitouflant dans la couette.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se caler contre mon épaule. Nous sombrâmes tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>J'avoue, j'ai très peur de me faire lyncher pour cette fin de chapitre. Mais elle est nécessaire à l'histoire. De plus, j'avais envie d'une relation d'amitié entre Alice et Jasper qui soit malgré tout assez solide (après tout ils sont âmes sœurs dans les livres XD).<p>

Je vous promets que la situation s'arrangera le plus vite possible dans le prochain chapitre, auquel je m'attelle immédiatement. Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, si vous l'avez détesté, pourquoi, si vous avez envie de démembrer l'auteure (ce que je comprendrais XD) etc…

Pour celles qui suivent la Colocation, merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos votes pour le concours. L'OS a été élu 'Coup de coeur' du concours, et je suis super contente. De plus les Jellas ont envahi le terrain, et ça c'est vraiment chouette ^^. Les deux chapitres manquants sont en cours d'écriture.^^

Bonne semaine à toutes ! A bientôt ! A.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Carlisle

**Titre :**** « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à toutes ! Non vous n'êtes pas en plein rêve ni en pleine hallucination, le septième chapitre est bien arrivé seulement quatre jours après la publication du sixième. Comme vous le remarquerez certainement, ces deux derniers chapitres ne sont pas passés par ma charmante correctrice CDG, afin de tenir des délais de publication plus courts ^^. Mon espoir est d'arriver à écrire tous mes chapitres avant la fin de mes vacances (donc il m'en reste… 3 de plus de 4000 mots chacun xD, j'y arriverai è.é).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même,

Bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes : <strong>_Depuis que j'ai découvert que je pouvais le faire, je trouve ça génial… xD Mais vous pouvez sauter directement au chapitre ^^. _

**Courille : **

Merci pour ta longue review, ça fait plaisir ^^. Ton idée était très bonne et cela aurait pu se passer ainsi… Mais non. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre.

Ton hypothèse semble être la bonne. Mais je suis un peu coincée, je ne peux pas en dire plus, surtout qu'il y a de sacrés révélations dans ce chapitre. On a atteint le 'nœud' de l'histoire.

Comme je l'ai dit, il fallait que Jazz en passe par là pour devenir apte à sortir avec Bella, oui il le fera, rassurez-vous, je ne fais pas des fins à la Roméo et Juliette… Quoique.

En tout cas merci de ton intérêt et bienvenue dans cette communauté des Jellas ^^. J'avoue ne pas savoir écrire autre chose pour le moment, mais on pourra peut-être parler intrigue et lecture plus tard.

Ce serait plus simple pour toi si tu prenais un compte FFnet, le site à l'air complexe de base, mais une auteure, Alixe, a réalisé un tutoriel remarquable pour qu'on puisse s'en servir. Sinon je te donne mon adresse mail : damoiselle . a (arobase) laposte . net

J'espère à bientôt après ce chapitre !

Bises,

Ady.

**Stphanie :**

Bonjour Stéphanie ^^.

C'est normal de répondre aux reviews. Lorsque mes lectrices sont sur FFnet je leur réponds individuellement, je trouve ça normal et puis c'est assez sympa de parler de ses histoires, des histoires des autres, de ce qu'on a aimé ou pas ^^.

Merci, je suis très heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce coup de cœur, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'était vraiment une surprise, et je crois que maintenant il va falloir que je m'attelle sérieusement aux deux chapitres manquants de La Colocation.

Personne n'aime trop voir souffrir Jasper, manque de chance, je suis assez sadique avec mes personnages, mais un genre de sadique pédagogue qui leur permet d'apprendre quelque chose de la situation xD.

Je suis trop contente qu'Alice soit si bien acceptée. D'habitude il y a toujours une méfiance des lectrices envers elle, étant donné leur relation dans les livres. \o/

Tu me diras si ton hypothèse était la bonne, on en arrive au 'nœud' de l'histoire et ce chapitre contient quelques révélations xD.

Pour le moment je suis en vacances donc c'est plus simple d'être impliquée. Cela redeviendra plus calme lorsque je reprendrais, mais j'ai bon espoir d'avoir écrit tous les chapitres manquants de cette fiction (il en reste trois je crois) et ainsi vous ne pâtirez pas de ma reprise.

Et puis j'ai découvert un autre mode de publication que je compte à appliquer à ma dernière trouvaille (xD) dont le titre sera _Vampires et autres désastres_. Cette méthode met en place des chapitres courts mais plus fréquemment mis à jour ^.^

J'espère te retrouver bientôt ^^

Bises,

Ady.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE SEPTIEME<br>**

Le réveil fut difficile. J'entendais la sonnerie de mon portable retentir dans le salon. Bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit orteil, me semblait un effort surhumain. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés, la lumière extérieure était crue. Ma tête était douloureuse. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma soirée, le scotch et la discussion avec Alice. Le mariage d'Edward et Bella.

Je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi. En ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'Alice s'était relevée, en appui sur un bras, essayant de se remémorer la soirée d'hier. Son maquillage avait coulé et ses cheveux, pourtant courts, ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'éclatais de rire sous son regard surpris. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et elle sembla comprendre quelque chose. Elle courut vers la télévision pour se regarder dans le reflet de l'écran. Son visage se modifia avant d'éclater de rire avec moi. Elle se calma la première, tandis que je pouffais encore dans les oreillers. Dieu que ça faisait du bien.

- Bon allez, petit déj, on ne va pas passer la journée ici, décida-t-elle en se recoiffant avec ses doigts.

Elle sortit de la chambre et traversa le salon. Je pouvais la suivre rien qu'aux bruits qu'elle émettait en se cognant contre tous les meubles. Elle finit par trouver l'interrupteur. Elle l'actionna et ouvrit le frigidaire, ravie de le trouver plein. Quelques secondes après elle se débattait dans la cuisine, et je décidais de me lever et de prendre une douche.

Cette dernière me fit le plus grand bien, et l'odeur de bacon et d'œufs brouillés me remit de ma gueule de bois. Un café passait et pour cela, j'aurais pu bénir Alice. Elle prit ma place sous la douche et m'emprunta des vêtements pour s'habiller. Je me réveillais doucement face à mon premier bol de caféine.

Alice était grognon le matin. Elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner en râlant et quand je l'avais remercié, elle m'avait répondu « de rien » de façon si gutturale que j'aurais pu confondre sa réponse avec un grognement. Elle revint plus fraîche après sa douche et devint rapidement intenable après un café et un jus d'orange.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Me questionna-t-elle en attaquant son assiette avec œufs brouillés, bacon, toast et marmelade.

- Je dois passer à l'hôpital pour régler les derniers dossiers pour qu'un collègue puisse prendre le relais pendant mes deux semaines de congés.

- Tu ne travailles plus à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alice en mordant dans une tartine avec entrain.

- J'ai une garde samedi matin, mais sinon je suis libre comme l'air.

- Ça te branche un ciné ?

Cela devait faire deux ans que je n'étais pas allé au cinéma. Je la regardais comme si elle m'avait proposé un voyage sur Pluton.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Ok, sourit-elle, je t'enverrais les infos.

Nous nous sourîmes, complices. La vie continuait. Et peut-être que la roue de la chance tournerait en ma faveur.

* * *

><p>L'hôpital était calme. Je passais à l'accueil, croisant au passage Sam avec qui j'eus une petite discussion.<p>

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je en lui serrant la main.

- Bien, merci, me répondit-il avant de me jauger. Je savais que tu serais encore plus canon en civil qu'en médecin.

J'éclatai de rire, ne sachant que répondre à cette répartie. Ma réaction fut la bonne et il se mit à me raconter tous les potins de l'hôpital.

- Il paraît que la Dr Cullen Junior s'est retrouvé enfermé avec moi dans une salle de consultation, déclara-t-il triomphant.

- Et ? Demandai-je curieux.

- Et le pauvre a dû avoir le choc de sa vie… Sourit Sam. Je lui ai affirmé et soutenu que le fait d'avoir révélé ton comportement à son égard avait complètement détruit tous mes fantasmes à ton encontre et que je serai plus que ravi de lui prouver qu'il existe encore des hommes dignes de ce nom…

J'éclatais de rire. Le ton convaincant que Sam avait pour déclarer son affection à Edward aurait suffi à rendre sérieux n'importe qui.

- Mais enfin à part le mettre mal à l'aise, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Heidi, l'infirmière du second, m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu rentrer dans une salle de consultation. Du second étage, qui ne fait pas parti de son service. Mais on aurait pu penser qu'un autre docteur avait demandé son avis. Jusque-là que du banal…

- Oui, assurais-je, confus.

- Mais du coup on a eu la confirmation qu'il était hétéro. Comme quoi, soupira Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ça ? M'enquis-je sentant une boule de plus en plus grosse obstruée ma gorge.

- Et bien, quelques minutes après Maggie O'Sullivan, la fille du docteur, est rentrée dans la salle. On aurait pu penser que c'était pour un second avis. Mais ce n'est pas le service de Sullivan Junior non plus. Heidi a demandé quel était le patient de la salle 2. Il n'y en avait pas. On ne les a pas revus pendant une demi-heure.

Mon visage s'était figé et une irrésistible envie d'abattre mon poing dans la figure de quelqu'un se fit sentir. Je ne me considérais pas comme quelqu'un de violent, mais là, j'avais juste envie de ne pas me contrôler.

- Et ça dure depuis plus d'une semaine, ajouta Sam sans s'apercevoir de ma colère, enfin d'après Heidi et elle a une légère tendance à exagérer les choses…

Sam avait à peine fini sa phrase que je partais en direction de la salle des médecins. J'étais en colère, plus qu'en colère même furax. En premier lieu Bella ne l'intéressait pas. Je lui avouais - à demi-mot certes, mais après tout Edward est médecin, son cerveau n'est pas censé faire la taille d'un petit pois – qu'elle me plaisait et il se mettait à la séduire. Il l'avait demandé en mariage ! Ils étaient fiancés et il la trompait. Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

J'entrais en trombe dans la salle de réunion. Edward et Maggie s'y trouvaient avec Carlisle et Liam. Maggie touchait le bras d'Edward pour lui expliquer quelque chose. Cela aurait pu paraître tout à fait innocent, mais j'étais suffisamment remonté pour que cela ne m'apparaisse pas ainsi. Je me dirigeais vers Edward, pensant réclamer des explications, mais avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, mon poing partit tout seul dans son estomac.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Hurlai-je.

- Jasper, arrête, ordonna Carlisle, sans aucun effet.

Edward se mit debout dans une position défensive. S'il voulait qu'on se batte, pas de problème.

- Tu es fiancé, je te le rappelle !

- Je le sais très bien, si tu pouvais arrêter ton cinéma cinq minutes…. !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, j'attaquais déjà par la gauche. Notre duel fut assez pitoyable rétrospectivement, peu de nos coups portés, et un très beau crochet du droit me mit K-O en même temps que je cassais le nez d'Edward avec un poing franc. Carlisle et Liam nous séparèrent tant bien que mal et s'occupèrent de nous soigner sous le regard ébahi de Maggie qui ne savait plus à quel Saint se vouer.

Mon cerveau réalisa alors quelque chose. Si ça se trouve elle n'était pas au courant des fiançailles d'Edward. Rien que pour cela, un autre coup de poing se serait avéré nécessaire si Carlisle ne m'avait pas retenu de toutes ses forces et plaqué au sol. Son regard était polaire aussi bien pour son fils que pour moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que nous étions plus ou moins calmés ou assommés, il prit le téléphone fixe de la salle et demanda à Esmé de nous rejoindre dans son bureau. Apparemment une grande conversation se préparait.

* * *

><p>Le bureau de Carlisle était toujours le même. Quatre chaises autour d'une table, de la paperasse partout et une fenêtre étroite donnant sur le parking de l'hôpital. Rien de plus déprimant. Carlisle s'assit à son bureau et demanda à Carmen de venir. Elle venait de terminer son service. En me voyant froncer les sourcils à cette demande, il soupira.<p>

Liam et Maggie étaient avec nous. Un Edward ensanglanté avait tenu à rester debout pour laisser un siège à Maggie. Elle l'avait fermement fait asseoir en lui assurant que ses chaussures étaient confortables. Carmen et Esmé arrivèrent en même temps dans le bureau empli d'un silence et d'une tension à couper au couteau. Esmé soupira largement en voyant Carlisle intact, et retint une exclamation en nous voyant en sang, Edward et moi.

Elle allait s'approcher de nous lorsque Carlisle intervint :

- Laisse-les, ils se sont battus comme des chiffonniers. Ils le méritent.

Il se leva pour laissa sa place à Esmé et fit signe à Carmen de s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise.

- J'aurais dû vous expliquer toute la situation depuis longtemps… entama-t-il en nous fixant Liam, Maggie et moi. Le secret qu'Esmé, Edward, Carmen et moi gardions était assez important pour que nous souhaitions que peu de personnes ne soient au courant.

Il se mit à arpenter son bureau de long en large.

- Il sera nécessaire que je vous demande la plus grande… discrétion quant à ce que nous allons vous révéler ce matin.

Nous nous regardâmes tous dans le blanc des yeux. J'avais la triste impression s'il avait pu nous faire jurer sur la Bible, il l'aurait fait.

- Carmen et Eléazar sont des amis de longue date et leur nièce travaille au service de l'immigration. Eux-mêmes font partis d'une association qui aide les sans-papiers à trouver des logements provisoires chez l'habitant, à faire leur demande de papiers et à échapper à la police. Je les ai contactés lorsqu'Esmé m'a appris qu'elle était anglaise et que son visa expirait.

Un silence suivi cette énoncé alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place dans ma tête.

- Esmé est venu s'installer aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère et sa nièce, expliqua Carlisle tout en regardant sa future femme. Elles avaient toutes les trois un visa reconductible. Esmé devait travailler en tant qu'architecte et tant qu'elle réussissait à travailler aux Etats-Unis, son visa serait reconduit. De cela dépendait le visa des autres personnes de sa famille, car elles étaient présentes aux Etats-Unis au nom d'un regroupement familial. Or, son contrat en tant que professeur n'a pas été renouvelé.

Esmé toucha son bras et s'avança vers nous.

- Comme l'a si bien expliqué Carlisle, nous n'avions plus de papiers. Pour moi, ce n'était pas grave. J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie en Angleterre, même si ce ne sont pas les années les plus heureuses. J'aurais pu y retourner. Mais ma Bella a vécu toute sa vie ici, elle se considère comme américaine. Elle n'a personne en Angleterre, et déteste même le football européen… Plaisanta Esmé avec un sourire triste.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisais l'étendue du mal être de Bella. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien son engagement avec Edward… A moins que…

- Heureusement que des expatriées anglaises ne sont pas la priorité des services de l'immigration, intervint Carmen d'un ton sérieux. C'est un scandale procédurier que leur visa n'ait pas été reconduit une fois de plus, malgré la perte d'emploi d'Esmé. Mais les conditions pour être accepté dans ce pays se sont durcies ces dernières années. Esmé allait retrouver un travail dans un restaurant lorsque l'avis d'expulsion est tombé.

Edward me lança un regard prudent, et confirma d'un seul hochement de tête toutes mes hypothèses.

- Bella et moi avions prévu de partir en Angleterre toutes les deux, mais je voulais expliquer à Carlisle pourquoi, poursuivit Esmé en nous regardant dans les yeux.

Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle avoua qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. S'en suivit un long baiser, légèrement gênant, de Carlisle et d'Esmé sous nos yeux. Edward me fit une grimace de dégoût et je lui souris.

- En réalité, je n'étais absolument pas attiré par Bella, annonça Edward. C'est une fille formidable, mais nous n'étions clairement pas intéressés l'un par l'autre, assura-t-il en touchant la main de Maggie, tout sourire. La seule solution pour Esmé et elle était un mariage rapide afin d'obtenir des papiers définitifs et peut-être demander une naturalisation. Pour Bella du moins.

- Lorsque j'ai tout expliqué à Edward, il s'est immédiatement porté volontaire, enchaîna Carlisle, en tenant Esmé dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas vu combien tu tenais à elle. Nous avons voulu t'en parler mais….

- Je les ai empêché de le faire, coupa Carmen. Pour elles, plus de gens étaient au courant, plus c'était dangereux. Nous que je me méfie de vous tous, vous savez garder un secret, mais un contrôle sera mené pour vérifier la validité de leur mariage et ils viendront tous vous voir un par un. On est meilleurs comédiens lorsqu'on ne connaît pas l'enjeu.

- Une question, intervins-je, qui n'était pas au courant dans cette salle ?

Maggie m'expliqua s'être douté de quelque chose, mais elle n'aurait jamais douté de leur histoire et d'Edward. Liam avoua qu'il n'avait strictement rien vu, et qu'il avait juste été très heureux du mariage de son ami. Je les remerciais tous et me levais.

Je sortis sans plus d'explication sur un sourire d'Edward.

* * *

><p>Je pris le temps de régler les derniers dossiers et d'annoncer au secrétariat de l'hôpital que je ne serais pas présent pour ma garde samedi pour causes de raisons familiales. Toutes les explications de Carlisle, Edward, Esmé et Carmen me tournaient dans la tête. Et il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. En milieu de journée, Peter serait sur son chantier. Charlotte faisait une sieste et je ne voulais pas la déranger. Il ne me restait qu'une seule option : Alice. Elle répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.<p>

- Je travaille l'intrigue de mon roman, alors tu dois avoir une raison capitale de me déranger, siffla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

- C'était un mariage blanc.

- Quoi ? Hurla Alice, réduisant mon audition d'un ou deux centième.

- Il faut qu'on se parle.

- Ok, je t'envoie mon adresse.

Je fis une rapide recherche sur mon téléphone pour trouver où elle habitait. En périphérie de la ville, dans un endroit assez isolé. J'enfourchais ma moto et contournai le centre-ville. Le quartier d'Alice était résidentiel et de fait très calme la journée. Sa maison contrairement à toutes les autres était perdue au milieu d'un petit bois. Si on ne savait pas qu'elle était là, on pourrait passer à côté. A peine posais-je le pied au sol, qu'Alice bondit de sa maison comme un diable d'une boîte.

- Tu en avais marre des voisins ? M'enquis-je sur un ton léger.

- Effectivement, me répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Dans ce pays on ne peut pas avoir de clôture autour de son jardin sans en vouloir à la sûreté nationale. J'ai trouvé une alternative. Je n'ai pas fait déboiser mon lopin de terre.

- Et personne n'a essayé de te contraindre à abattre les arbres ?

- Si, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est à ça que sert le fait d'être écrivain…

Sa maison était entre deux âges. Elle avait été achetée du temps des études d'Alice par ses parents. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle l'avait rénové comme d'autres remontent des voitures. Elle en était très fière.

Nous passâmes dans un salon encombré et coloré au possible. Elle me fit asseoir dans un pouf géant en me demandant ce que je voudrais boire. Je compris en voyant sa cuisine repeinte de toutes les couleurs que mon mouchoir de poche devait lui paraître ascétique. Elle se planta devant moi avec mon jus de fruit et d'allongea sur le sofa pour écouter mon histoire.

- Alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je commençais à lui narrer par le menu ma visite à l'hôpital, la blague de Sam et finalement la découverte du pot aux roses. Alice était une spectatrice attentive et parfaite elle s'exclamait dans les bons moments et relançait le récit. A la fin de mon explication, elle me serra dans ses bras :

- C'est formidable, j'ai l'intrigue de mon dernier roman, sautilla-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire, ne la pensant pas une seule seconde sérieuse. Son visage me détrompa.

- Non tu ne vas pas faire une histoire de ça ? M'exclamais-je en désignant la situation d'un geste du bras.

- Bien sûr que si, et crois-moi ça va faire couler de l'encre ! Rit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera si bien tourné que personne ne pourra douter que l'histoire vient de Bella, Edward et toi.

- Je pensais plutôt que ça ferait une bonne farce et pas un roman d'amour, marmonnai-je.

Alice éclata de rire, un son de clochette retentit.

- Mon histoire aura une fin légèrement plus tragique, m'annonça-t-elle avec un air gêné.

- Ah oui ? Elle se termine comment ?

- Mon héroïne finit par épouser son fiancé car le second prétendant n'a jamais réussi à se déclarer. Il y arrive juste avant la lune de miel, et ça me laisse une ouverture pour un deuxième tome. De qui va être le bébé ?

Alice était positivement euphorique, elle tapait des mains en continuant à palabrer, me rendant de plus en plus maussade, car tout ce qu'elle envisageait était encore possible. Toutes les questions que je me posais revinrent en force et s'amusèrent à piétiner ma pauvre cervelle qui n'en demandait pas tant.

- Jasper ! M'appela mon amie en gigotant sous mes yeux. Tu ferais mieux de te bouger si tu veux que mon histoire diffère de la réalité !

- Mais je…

- Pas de dénégation, Docteur. Tu te lèves, tu vas la voir, tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu veux et ensuite tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et tu lui fais l'amour !

Sacré programme.

- Allez dépêche-toi ! J'ai un livre à écrire ! Poursuivit Alice en me tendant mes affaires.

Je fus dehors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « barre-toi ». Les pieds campés devant ma moto, la tête pleine de questions. Et une seule femme pouvait y répondre.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais devant l'immeuble qui contenait mon mouchoir de poche, mais également l'appartement d'Eleazar et Carmen. Je savais qu'elle y serait. Elle n'avait certainement pas le droit de sortir dans la journée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je n'avais rien vu. Je me garai à mon emplacement avant de me projeter dans les escaliers.<p>

Elle m'attendait sur le palier, devant ma porte. Superbe. _Bella_.

- Esmé m'a téléphonée, alors j'ai… Commença-t-elle en fixant ses chaussures.

Je relevais son visage en appuyant mon index contre son menton. Elle me fixa quelques instants. Je sortis mon trousseau de clef et ouvrit la porte.

- Entre, je t'en prie, la priai-je.

Elle acquiesça en pénétrant dans mon appartement. Son regard s'attarda sur tous les détails de mon mouchoir de poche. Chaque photographie recevait son comptant de regards perçants. Elle semblait très curieuse.

Je posai mes clefs sur une tablette, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle n'en fit rien. Je m'assis sur le canapé, lui proposant quelque chose à boire. Elle déclina ma proposition du bout des lèvres. Elle s'assit face à moi. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, la question sortit de ma bouche sans que je l'ai vraiment décidé :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Cela sonnait plus comme un reproche que comme une question. Je faillis grimacer devant le ton que j'avais employé. Elle me fit un sourire timide avant de commencer dans un souffle :

- Je me suis retrouvée coincée et aculée, m'avoua-t-elle en regardant ses mains. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir peur dans son propre pays. Je suis italienne par le sol, anglaise par le sang, et américaine dans mon mode de vie.

Sa voix se cassa à la fin de sa phrase, elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle était perdue.

- J'ai toujours vécu ici. J'y ai fait mes études, j'ai mes amis, j'avais des projets… Lorsque mon visa a dû être renouvelé je ne pensais pas que je deviendrais étrangère chez moi…

- Et ? Demandai-je.

- Esmé avait rencontré Carlisle. Quand elle lui a parlé de la menace d'expulsion qui pesait sur elle et sur moi… Tu connais Carlisle, tu connais sa générosité. Néanmoins, il est très amoureux de ma tante, et aussi… improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle aussi. Ils sont ensemble par amour, termina-t-elle avec conviction

- Cela ne me dit pas comment tu en es venu à être fiancé à Edward, ajoutai-je afin de faciliter sa narration.

- Carlisle et Carmen ont proposé cette solution. Edward a été mis au courant pour Esmé et lui… On s'est rencontré et ils nous ont expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants. Deux ans de mariage, des papiers définitifs pour moi, une assurance pour lui de ne pas être muté ailleurs… Ils ne pensaient pas à mal… Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'on…

- Qu'on ? M'enquis-je impitoyable.

Elle me lança un regard perçant, tout en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté. Elle expira bruyamment avant de déclarer :

- Je… Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on… s'entendait bien, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. Je voulais…

Mon sourcil gauche se haussa au début de sa phrase. C'était la première fois que Bella me faisait part de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

- J'aurais voulu… Je pense qu'on aurait pu tenter quelque chose. Et cette histoire est tombée affreusement mal... Je m'en veux, si tu savais… Chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je les savais humides. Je n'aimais pas cela. Je ne faisais pas pleurer les femmes. Je pris doucement une de ses mains entre les miennes et la fit s'avancer vers moi. Elle se nicha dans mon cou, respirant difficilement. Malgré la situation, je ressentis un grand soulagement à la savoir dans mes bras, contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais pu… Commençai-je doucement.

- Me demander en mariage ? Proposa-t-elle d'un air goguenard en s'écartant légèrement de moi, pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

J'aurais pu me noyer dans ses yeux.

- Oui, par exemple, assurai-je, sérieux.

- Mais enfin Jasper, on venait de se rencontrer… Prétexta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors, avec Edward…Contrais-je rapidement.

- Je savais qu'avec lui se serait différent, répliqua Bella en s'éloignant encore un peu plus de moi. On ne ressentait rien l'un pour l'autre. On aurait eu un mariage libre ! Nous aurions été mariés, on aurait vécu ensemble comme des colocataires jusqu'à obtention de mes papiers officiels. On aurait pu être en couple avec d'autres personnes... Du moins, je l'espérais.

- Mais pourquoi….

- Jasper, je ne pouvais pas t'imposer cela. On devait se marier le mois prochain le temps de préparer les papiers. Je pensais que tu en serais informé après le mariage. Je savais que tu avais des doutes, et je pensais que tu…

- Devinerais ce qu'il en était ?

- Oui, j'avoue que cela aurait été plus simple. Et remarque que c'est ce que tu as presque fait, conclut-elle en se lovant contre mon torse.

Un moment de silence passa, temps nécessaire pour que je puisse assimiler tout ce que Bella venait de me révéler.

- Jasper, je me suis sentie salie par cette histoire, confessa-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Toutes les petites américaines rêvent d'un mariage grandiose avec des fleurs, une très belle robe et je ne sais combien d'invités. Cela n'a jamais été mon rêve. Moi je voulais le prince charmant. Ce mariage n'avait au final pas tant d'importance pour moi, même si je me sentais horrible d'accepter cette situation… Je ne voulais pas quitter les Etats-Unis en sachant que tu étais à Seattle…

Elle s'assit délicatement sur mes genoux m'enveloppant contre elle.

- Je veux être avec toi, m'annonça-t-elle de façon sérieuse.

- Très bien, repris-je, épouse-moi.

* * *

><p>*Evite toutes les tomates lancées, et les peaux de bananes glissées sous les chaussures, et la tentative d'emprisonnement des Triplettes dans le placard, (Lucky lâche cette chaussure xD)*<p>

Je reconnais que cette fin de chapitre était méchante. Mais rappelez-vous que si vous m'assassinez maintenant vous n'entendrez pas la réponse de Bella. Et n'étant pas Meyer, ma Bella serait tout à fait capable de dire non *sème le trouble dans l'esprit de ses lectrices*.

En tout cas je suis curieuse de connaître votre opinion sur ce mariage arrangé, alors à votre bon cœur ! Sachez que je réponds à toutes mes lectrices même anonymes *sourire colgate*.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite (Quand est une bonne question dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse mais le chapitre 8 est à moitié écrit donc d'ici quelques jours ^^). Bon weekend à toutes ! Bises \o/


	8. Chapitre 8 : Peter

**Titre : « Vers la douceur »**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à toutes ! Encore désolée pour ce retard. Il apparaît clairement que je ne peux pas publier lorsque je ne suis pas en vacances, alors je vous remercie d'être aussi patientes et de continuer à me soutenir sur cette histoire.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Anonymes<strong>

**_Stéphanie_ **: Salut Stéphanie ^^

En effet ta théorie était juste. Le mariage entre Bella et Edward était un mariage de raison. La réponse pour le mariage de Bella et Jasper se trouve dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus.

Ton commentaire sur ma nouvelle méthode de publication pour mes prochaines fictions m'a fait réfléchir. Et j'avoue qu'il n'y a réellement qu'une histoire qui s'y prête. Elle comporte beaucoup d'actions, et comme tous les personnages sont vampires (oui ça me manquait XD) les réflexions sont sur le vif. La psychologie des personnages est au final assez simple et je trouve que ça donne une notion d'instantané appréciable. Enfin tu me diras. Je pense que comme cette fiction sera clôturée dans deux chapitres, je vais peut être commencer à publier les autres. Enfin en fonction du temps que j'aurais ^^.

En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, ça fait chaud au coeur. Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bises,  
>Adèle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE HUITIEME : PETER<strong>

_Elle s'assit délicatement sur mes genoux m'enveloppant contre elle. _

_- Je veux être avec toi, m'annonça-t-elle de façon sérieuse. _

_- Très bien, repris-je, épouse-moi. _

Son expression se fit interloquée. Mon estomac se tordit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rejette.

- … Je… commença-t-elle d'une voix atone avant de reprendre : tu m'épouses seulement parce que je n'ai pas de papiers ?

- Je t'épouse parce que je ne veux pas qu'un autre le fasse, contestai-je avec force. C'est un passage obligatoire pour que tu obtiennes tes papiers, et je refuse que tu joues à l'heureux couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, fût-il un ami aussi proche qu'Edward.

- Jasper tu te rends bien compte que se sont de mauvaises raisons ? Me réprimanda-t-elle, tendue.

- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise raison que d'essayer d'empêcher l'extradition de ma femme vers un pays lointain ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, essayant de parler sans vraiment trouver quoi dire. Elle faisait une parfaite carpe.

- Très bien, soupirai-je, reprenons de façon plus… posée. Tu n'as pas de papiers, et on est aux Etats Unis. Il y a trois solutions soit tu m'épouses, soit tu épouses quelqu'un d'autre, soit on part ensemble pour l'Angleterre.

Le choc se fit lisible sur le visage de Bella.

- Mais enfin… Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner en Angleterre ! Je n'y connais personne et toi encore moins… Sans parler du travail… Ce n'est même pas envisageable… Continua-t-elle d'une voix encombrée.

- Très bien, la rassurais-je en la serrant contre moi. Il nous reste donc les deux autres solutions, et sache qu'il m'est totalement inconcevable que tu épouses un autre homme toute en étant en couple avec moi. Cela nous laisse donc une solution…

- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas t'attacher un boulet sentimental au pied ! Se récria-t-elle. Tu es intelligent, beau à couper le souffle, sexy, et généreux, sans compter que tu es jeune, et si jamais dans six mois on ne se supporte plus ?

Cette fois-ci je restais soufflé par les compliments qu'elle m'avait adressé. Une alarme retentit dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas travaillé autant la psychologie humaine pour ne pas reconnaître le mécanisme d'auto-défense de Bella. Elle était paniquée par cet engagement.

Je la fis s'asseoir face à moi sur le canapé, cherchant son regard pour lui annoncer ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Pourquoi envisager notre séparation alors que nous ne sommes pas encore dans une relation ? Souris-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai :

- Bella, je t'aime. Il n'y a aucune autre femme qui existe à mes yeux, à part toi. Je ne peux pas te jurer un amour éternel maintenant, car tu as raison, nous ne nous connaissons que peu finalement… Mais ce que je sais de toi, me laisse présager une belle relation. Tu es peut-être la femme de ma vie –seul l'avenir nous le dira- mais tu es surtout la femme dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Ces yeux s'illuminèrent à ma déclaration et je sus que le mal qu'elle m'avait coûté valait le coup. Je souris et repris de façon plus pragmatique :

- Si dans six mois notre histoire n'a abouti à rien, nous resterons mariés pendant les deux ans requis, et nous aurons le mariage libre que tu désirais avec Edward…Expliquais-je calmement.

- Et si dans un an tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu veux épouser ? Objecta-t-elle fiévreuse.

- Bella, tu en sais assez sur moi pour connaître mon point de vue sur le mariage. De plus je ne suis pas un menteur cette hypothétique femme saurait que j'ai contracté un mariage blanc et auquel cas elle patienterait. Si elle n'en est pas capable, c'est qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Je souris face à l'absurdité des situations qu'elle me suggérait. Je faisais tout pour la rassurer, il était essentiel qu'elle me fasse confiance pour le début de cette histoire.

- Bien, dit-elle de façon plus posée. Et si je dis oui ?

- Si tu dis oui, souris-je, on fera le mariage que tu souhaiteras. En grande pompe ou dans l'intimité… Si ça peut te rassurer, on pourra faire quelque chose de très formel et intime et renouveler nos vœux dans quelques années en grande pompe, façon mariage de petite fille… Ce sera comme tu voudras… Déclarai-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre mon torse, créant de délicieux cercles concentriques dans mon dos. Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration et je me réajustais doucement, masquant la manifestation de mon désir. Il n'était pas encore temps que je lui fasse peur, je voulais qu'elle réponde.

- Alors, c'est oui, déclara-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un soulagement, une joie et un désir intense prirent possession de moi. Ce qui explique certainement ma réaction à sa demande de visiter mon appartement.

* * *

><p>Bella entra dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle avait peur de déranger. La nuit venait de s'installer et elle dut allumer la lumière. Je restai sur le seuil de la porte, l'observant pénétrer dans mon environnement. Elle semblait timide, prudente face à des objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sous son regard, je redécouvrais mon monde.<p>

Ma chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle contenait un lit –défait, par manque de temps. Une penderie encastrée dans le mur de gauche, une table de chevet qui datait d'une autre époque sur laquelle étaient placés des photos de ma famille. Le dernier mur était percé d'une baie vitré, ouvrant sur un minuscule balcon et sur la ville de Seattle illuminée. Le dernier meuble était une étagère contenant mes premiers livres de médecine, mais surtout mes lectures personnelles.

Bella s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la vue avant de se diriger vers les livres. Je souris. Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce que je savais d'elle. J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité de la connaître. Mon corps se rappela à mon bon souvenir, et je me réajustais discrètement tandis qu'elle passait au crible chacune de mes lectures.

- Tu as faim ? M'enquis-je doucement en m'avançant pour que son dos touche mon torse.

Elle enroula mes bras autour de sa taille. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et je souris. Dans ses mains se trouvait mon recueil des sonnets de Shakespeare.

- Le sonnet 116 ? Fis-je en riant.

- Je trouve qu'il correspond très bien à notre situation, sourit-elle avant de lire d'une voix solennelle. _Ne laissons mettre empêchement aux épousailles, Des esprits accordés ; l'amour n'est pas l'amour, Qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie, Ou recule aussitôt que l'autre a reculé._

- _Si je faute en ceci et que ma vie le prouve, Nul n'a jamais aimé et je n'ai point écrit, _récitai-je sous son regard étonné.

_-_ Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise que tu aimes Shakespeare… Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi cela ? Questionnai-je en la lovant contre moi. J'ai une tête à jouer Hamlet ?

Elle éclata de rire et je me mis à déclamer d'un air fort concerné « Il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume du Danemark ! »

- Non c'est beaucoup plus simple que cela… Reprit-elle en se remettant de son rire. Tu l'as dans ta bibliothèque. _Élémentaire mon cher Waston_.

- J'aime beaucoup Conan Doyle aussi, renchéris-je sous son sourire. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à une question cruciale… Dîner ou pas ?

Son estomac se manifesta dans un gargouillis adorable qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Dîner, définitivement.

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre…

Nous nous fixâmes devant mon réfrigérateur mais face à son vide intersidéral, il nous fallut prendre une décision radicale.

- On commande ? S'enquit Bella, tout sourire.

- Alors que dans un restaurant nous n'aurions pas à faire la vaisselle ? Répliquai-je. Hors de question.

Nous fîmes un saut dans l'appartement de Carmen pour qu'elle puisse récupérer son manteau. Bella était radieuse et semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de sourire, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'elle se colla contre moi pendant que je démarrais la moto, je sus que le restaurant avait été une sage option. Je n'aurais pas pu rester totalement gentleman avec une chambre à moins de cinq cent mètres de nous.

Le restaurant que j'avais choisi était un restaurant italien typique que j'appréciais beaucoup. Il faisait la meilleure calzone de la ville, et j'étais difficile en matière de pizza, m'étant nourri essentiellement de ce plat pendant toutes mes études. Je l'expliquai à ma compagne tandis que nous nous installions à notre table.

Le dîner fut parfait. Nous étions détendus, seules quelques traces des obstacles précédents ternissaient la joie dans les yeux de Bella. Nous pûmes enfin faire connaissance. Et c'était un véritable bonheur de pouvoir assouvir ma curiosité à son encontre, ce qu'elle fit également. Aucun sujet n'était futile ou inintéressant.

Nous avons parlé littérature, nous rendons compte, non sans sourire, que nous n'étions absolument pas d'accord sur la littérature anglo-saxonne – Shakespeare mis à part. Je préférais Steinbeck quand Brontë était son monde.

J'appris pêle-mêle qu'elle appréciait Carlisle pour ses mains, que j'en avais également de très belles, qu'elle savait cuisiner toutes les variétés de pâtes (un avantage indéniable), qu'elle avait le diplôme requis pour devenir professeur (cela avait été l'un de ses rêves avec chroniqueuse radio), qu'elle prenait un thé avec deux sucres le matin, qu'Esmé avait un deuxième prénom imprononçable en plus d'être particulièrement laid…

Elle m'avait obsédé, elle me plaisait, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, je l'avais même demandé en mariage, mais c'était pendant ce dîner qu'une illumination me frappa : je n'aurais jamais pu passer à côté de Bella. J'aurais tout fait, y compris m'opposer au mariage de mon meilleur ami.

Elle était belle, douce, gentille, mais plus que cela, elle m'apaisait au point que la vie semblait plus… facile. Le soulagement qui avait le premier sentiment et le plus persistant depuis notre discussion.

Nous nous sourîmes en choisissant les desserts. Nous avions convenu d'un jeu : elle choisissait le mien, je choisissais le sien. Sachant que de toute manière, nous allions manger les deux ensembles. Son banana split n'en parut que meilleur.

Je profitais d'un rapide passage aux toilettes pour aller payer avant de la prendre par la main et de la ramener à l'appartement. Je fis durer le trajet le plus possible, la sentant complètement détendue et sereine, collée contre moi. J'aimais cette sensation.

Je nous amenais au palier de l'immeuble. Je crains n'avoir causé le premier malaise de la soirée en l'embrassant pour lui dire bonne nuit. Son visage prit aussitôt une expression boudeuse.

- Pourquoi cette moue ? Demandai-je en passant mes mains sur son visage pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

- Tu veux dire que je vais dormir toute seule ? Attaqua-t-elle clairement mécontente.

Elle s'approcha de moi, de façon à se coller contre mon torse. Je resserrais mes bras sur son dos afin de ne pas avoir la tentation de toucher autre chose. Elle embrassa délicatement le lobe de mon oreille et je dus retenir un gémissement.

- Jasper il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi… me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je sentis une langue mutine tracée des arabesques sur la peau de mon cou qui n'était pas couverte par ma chemise.

- Je hais dormir seule, finit-elle en m'embrassant.

Ce fut ma fin. Que voulez-vous je ne suis qu'un homme… J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, essayant de discipliner mon corps. Ma raison me hurlait d'y aller doucement avec elle. Mon corps me disait que le sien était chaud, doux, soyeux. Autant dire que le combat était rude. Je ne voyais qu'une solution à tout cela, si je voulais rester un gentleman ce soir.

Je conçu mon plan tout en me déshabillant, réunissant assez de conscience pour ne pas me remettre à l'embrasser ou à la serrer contre moi. Nous passâmes le seuil de la chambre et je lui proposais doucement, tandis qu'elle ôtait son pantalon :

- Un massage, ça te plairait ?

- Tu es parfait, gémit-elle, éveillant des sensations au plus profond de moi.

- Je sais, réussis-je à articuler avant de l'allonger sur le lit en sous-vêtements.

Elle se plaça sur le ventre et enleva son soutien-gorge. J'allais vraiment avoir du mal à dormir. Elle était d'une sensualité terrible. Son corps était beau, non comme les corps qu'on nous rabâche à longueur de temps. Elle avait des formes, et si on regardait bien, probablement de la cellulite. Et je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Elle était belle. Elle avait la peau douce, elle sentait bon. Dieu, qu'elle sentait bon…

Je me plaçai à côté d'elle et commençais mon message. Doucement je fis remonter mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déliant les muscles tendus, jusqu'à la nuque, qui contenait plus de points de tension que je n'en avais vu chez quelqu'un. Je m'appliquais à les dénouer, les uns après les autres, sentant sa décontraction la gagner petit à petit. Lorsque son dos fut pratiquement détendu je m'attaquais à ses bras puis à ses jambes.

Le massage n'avait rien de sensuel. J'aurais très bien pu la réveiller, mais mon objectif était d'endormir ses sens. Je sus qu'elle était complètement relâchée lorsque le sommeil l'atteignit de plein fouet. Je pris soin de garder mon boxer et un tee-shirt avant de la prendre contre moi. Elle se lova dans mon cou, respirant contre ma peau. Je souris, j'étais bien, et l'érection que j'avais contracté tout à l'heure était au plus haut.

Je crus ne jamais pouvoir m'endormir mais le sommeil me happa seulement quelques minutes après l'endormissement de Bella.

* * *

><p>La chaleur m'enveloppait toute entière. Je me sentais terriblement détendu, même si une certaine partie de mon anatomie ne répondait pas à ce sentiment. Je sentais mon sexe engorgé frotter délicieusement contre le tissu du boxer qui me couvrait. Des caresses douces sur mes avant-bras me sortaient peu à peu de ma torpeur. Je sentais le parfum de Bella mélangé au mien. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur la peau de mon bras. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa.<p>

- Jasper, je m'ennuie… Me susurra Bella. On joue à quelque chose ?

Un de mes sourcils se haussa, signe que je l'avais entendu sans être prêt à ouvrir les yeux.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil et le désir.

Elle commença à embrasser mon avant-bras, jusqu'au creux de mon coude. Je frémis.

- Cinq heures du matin, me répondit promptement ma belle.

Je souris avant de déclarer :

- Tu es complètement folle…

- Certes, me répondit-elle en emprisonnant une de mes mains, mais…

Elle la fit glisser le long de son corps. Je sentis la chair de poule la gagner, tandis que ma main descendait vers son sexe, libéré de tout vêtement. Elle était douce, chaude, humide. Je gémis.

- J'ai plus qu'envie de toi, termina-t-elle avec une caresse soyeuse dans mes cheveux.

Ma main prit vie. Je sentais mes doigts explorer gentiment l'intimité de ma partenaire, m'attardant sur ses petites lèvres et son clitoris. Me réveillant, je fis courir mon autre main sur la silhouette de ma compagne. Sa peau était terriblement douce. Je frottais mon nez contre le lobe de son oreille, inspirant son odeur, tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous mes attouchements.

- Jasper… Gémit-elle. J'ai besoin de... plus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur mon sourire. Elle me le rendit avant de m'embrasser voluptueusement. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Je savourais son baiser, m'attardant par la suite sur son lobe et sa nuque. Elle émit des petits bruits adorables et je continuais mon exploration de son corps. Ses mains, ses bras, son visage, son cou, ses seins et son ventre furent tour à tour couverts de baisers. Je me régalais de ses réactions. Je sentais son corps se tendre et se crisper au fur et à mesure que j'intensifiais mes caresses et que je lui refusais la friction qui la soulagerait.

Son corps formait une courbe en lévitation sur le lit. Elle était magnifique. Je pris à peine quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Ce fut quelques secondes de trop. Elle me retourna et me fit subir avec un patience confinant au sadisme le traitement que je venais de lui infliger. Elle s'attarda particulièrement sur la base de mon cou et mes mamelons. Je la sentais frotter son entrejambe contre ma cuisse, créant une friction délicieuse, mais absolument pas libératrice pour moi.

Elle m'embrassa délicatement, me faisant perdre la tête. Son corps descendit tout en maintenant une friction avec le mien. Je me sentais énorme. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon abdomen. Ses seins rencontrèrent mon érection provoquant un râle rauque de ma part. Elle me sourit en passant délicatement la main sur mon sexe. Je rejetais la tête en arrière en sentant ses lèvres frôler ma hampe.

Un grognement m'échappa, et je me relevais avant de perdre tout contrôle. Elle partit d'un rire lorsque je la pris dans mes bras pour la chatouiller. Cependant très vite, elle s'allongea, mutine sur le lit et… je me jetai sur elle pour la dévorer.

- Jasper, balbutia-t-elle tandis que je caressais ses seins, viens s'il te plait…

Son désir noyait son regard, elle s'accrochait à mes bras, bien décidée à obtenir satisfaction. Je l'embrassais avant de me tendre vers la table de nuit. Je sortis rapidement un préservatif et elle me couvrit avec un sourire. Nous nous embrassâmes tandis qu'elle se frottait langoureusement contre moi.

M'immiscer en elle était terrible. Terriblement bon et terriblement dangereux pour mon contrôle. Je me figeais, attendant que le trouble passe. Elle me sourit doucement en ondulant contre moi.

- Tu…ne… m'aides … absolument pas… Murmurai-je dans son cou.

- Ce n'était pas mon but… ça… tombe… bien… haleta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je repris mes mouvements adorant chaque moment de cet échange. Les sons qu'elle émettait. Ses mouvements. Ses sourires. Mon cerveau déconnecta.

- Jasper, j'ai besoin… de…

Elle était incohérente et j'accélérais mes mouvements. Mon pelvis frappa plus durement contre son sexe et je sentis ses parois m'envelopper, me serrer, m'envoyant au septième ciel. Quelque chose de merveilleusement chaud monta en moi, submergeant tout.

Je repris mes esprits en m'allongeant à son côté. Elle se colla contre moi.

- Mmmh… C'était bon… Soupira-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres.

- Tu es fantastique… Susurrai-je, dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en se lovant contre moi.

Je lui souris, comblé. Je la tins dans mes bras, me réchauffant contre elle. Son assoupissement m'enveloppa. Jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle me réveille.

- Encore…

* * *

><p>J'émergeais lentement dans la chaleur des draps. Bella dormait à mon côté. Encore émerveillé par ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, je lui souris. Je la regardais dormir avant de me lever. Je lançais le petit déjeuner et le mit au chaud pour son réveil. Après une douche, je décidais d'appeler mon frère. Maintenant que cette histoire était tirée au clair, je voulais lui annoncer que j'étais heureux. Charlotte et lui m'avaient soutenu de leur mieux, chacun à leur façon, Charlotte avec une écoute attentive et Peter avec ses blagues, parfois pas drôles, qui permettaient toutefois de relativiser la situation. Il répondit à la seconde sonnerie.<p>

- Comment va frangin ? Retentit la voix de mon frère dans le combiné.

- Bien, répondis-je en souriant, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Charlotte, l'entendis-je crier, on a encore loupé un épisode de la vie de Jasper !

J'éclatais de rire, vite suivi de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. Je pris mon temps pour leur expliquer toute l'histoire, tout ce que j'avais cru, remarqué, noté… Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle et Esmé… Ma famille d'ici.

- Formidable ! s'exclama Charlotte, concluant mon récit. Tu es heureux ?

- Oui, très, rétorquai-je simplement.

- Parfait, approuva Peter. Tu as donc annulé ton voyage chez nous pour profiter de ta belle ?

- Et bien, justement pas encore, admis-je, un peu honteux de les laisser tomber.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Charlotte, on a été amoureux, on sait que l'on a besoin de temps…

- Et puis on a discuté avec maman. Et elle est d'accord.

- D'accord pour quoi ? Demandai-je surpris.

- On en a marre d'avoir les dernières nouvelles avec vingt-quatre heures de décalage. Maintenant que l'on construit une famille, on aimerait qu'oncle Jazz ne soit pas qu'un nom et une photo pour notre petit bout, m'expliqua Charlotte.

- Maman a proposé que tu nous rejoignes à Houston, mais vu les derniers évènements, tu ne le feras pas… Donc on vient.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Je sentis mon sang battre mes tempes. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir saisi les implications de la dernière phrase que venait de prononcer mon frère.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- On veut dire que Peter, Lily et moi nous débarquerons rapidement au pays de la grisaille. Le temps pour Peter d'accepter le poste de chef de chantier qu'on lui proposait, et de faire nos cartons. On compte sur toi pour nous trouver une petite maison sympa…

- On ne va pas trop traîner puisque Charlotte ne pourra bientôt plus prendre l'avion avec sa grossesse, indiqua mon frère avec bonne humeur.

- Vous allez vraiment vivre ici ? Et maman ? Elle ne sera pas trop déboussolée ?

- Maman n'en peut plus, elle en a marre de vivre aussi loin de son petit dernier. Et puis, si nous partons à quoi bon se retrouver toute seule à Houston ? Non elle veut même vendre la maison. Elle aimerait s'installer dans une petite bourgade près de Seattle pour qu'on vienne en weekend chez elle avec le petit…

Je possédais le nom de la bourgade parfaite. Je me permis donc d'exploser de joie. Mes piaillements furent le sujet de moqueries de la part de mon frère et ma belle- sœur, et réveillèrent Bella. Elle pointa le bout de son museau dans le salon, heureuse de me voir sourire.

- Bien écoutez, c'est une super nouvelle. Faites le nécessaire à Houston, je m'arrangerais pour vous trouver ce qu'il faut ici.

- Elle vient d'entrer dans la pièce c'est ça ? Souffla Charlotte dans un rire.

- Oui.

- A plus frérot ! Salua mon frère avant que la communication ne se coupe.

Je me retournais vers Bella avec le plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais arboré.

- Bonne nouvelle ?

- Fantastique, répondis-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

* * *

><p>Bella me suivit dans la cuisine, radieuse dans ma chemise de la veille. Je souris. Adolescent, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les femmes aimaient tellement qu'un homme porte une chemise. C'était pourtant simple : pour pouvoir la porte au réveil le matin. Adulte, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les hommes aiment voir les femmes dans leur chemise de la veille. Maintenant je sais : ce sentiment de possession qui monte en soi de manière irrépressible est terriblement bienfaiteur pour l'ego masculin.<p>

Ma belle rit lorsque je lui fis part de ma nouvelle découverte.

- Ce qu'il y a de formidable avec toi, c'est que je ne m'ennuierais jamais, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Des constats inutiles, j'en ai à la pelle, c'est sûr ! Rétorquai-je, un peu trop rapidement.

Mes prises de tête avaient toujours été un point sensible de mon caractère. Mon frère s'en était moqué, Charlotte m'avait appris à en rire, ma mère en avait toujours souri, et mes précédentes partenaires trouvaient cela adorable avant de le qualifier d'horripilant. J'avais toujours tout intellectualisé. Je n'y pouvais rien. Bella se pencha à travers la table pour se placer face à moi.

- Ta complexité est ce qui te rend aussi intéressant, nia-t-elle en m'embrassant.

J'en oubliais quelques instants toute ma capacité de réflexion.

- Alors cette bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle en piochant dans le paquet de céréales.

- Mon frère, ma belle-sœur et ma mère ont décidé de déménager de Houston, lançai-je précautionneusement. Ils viennent s'installer ici.

- Ça te fait plaisir ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si mais j'appréhendais un peu ta réaction.

- C'était prévu depuis un moment non ?

- Pas vraiment. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que je pourrais les rejoindre à Houston. Mais…

- Mais ?

- J'aime ma vie ici. Houston c'est le lieu de mon adolescence, et crois-moi je n'étais pas fréquentable pendant cette période-là. A Seattle j'ai toute ma vie. Une presque famille avec les Cullen. Et toi maintenant.

- Donc ta famille déménage ?

- Quand ils ont compris que de toute façon je ne partirais pas… Mon frère avait reçu une offre d'emploi ici. Une mission de cinq ans en tant que chef de chantier. Charlotte est enceinte, ma mère ne voulait pas rester à Houston seule… Alors tout le monde déménage.

- Ce sera un plaisir de les rencontrer… Me souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- Dis-moi… Fis-je en interrompant notre baiser, ma mère cherche une petite ville pas loin de Seattle, tu n'aurais pas une idée par hasard ?

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- J'ai peut-être une idée…

- Tant mieux alors… répondis-je en embrassant son cou.

- Mais pour le moment, je propose une trêve dans nos emplois du temps de ministre. Je vote pour une journée au lit.

- Les désirs de Mademoiselle sont des ordres ! Lançai-je avant de la porte au lit.

* * *

><p>Les semaines qui suivirent furent plus chaotiques. Premièrement, j'avais omis d'annoncer nos fiançailles à ma famille, élément pourtant essentiel de l'histoire. Ma mère et Charlotte en avaient bondi de joie d'après Peter. Ma belle-sœur avait décidé d'apprendre à connaître Bella et avait insisté pour avoir son numéro. Je lui avais donné avec l'accord de ma toute nouvelle fiancée. Elles avaient discuté de tout mais surtout de notre soirée de fiançailles et des qualités de la maison que Charlotte et Peter souhaitaient achetés à Seattle.<p>

Deuxièmement, Alice avait débarqué un matin à l'appartement sans crier gare. Elle était complètement échevelée, et ne sembla pas remarquer mon jean passé à la va-vite et l'œil hagard de Bella.

- Je l'ai fini, annonça-t-elle d'une voix rauque, avant de me dire bonjour et de saluer Bella.

Elle me tendait un manuscrit relié. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Le livre devait faire plus d'une centaine de pages en format A4. En impression livre, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

- Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le lire, pour savoir si je dois censurer ou non, expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon.

- Alice, cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? Demandai-je maintenant inquiet.

- Je ne sais plus… bafouilla-t-elle le regard dans le vague.

Elle ne tenait clairement plus debout. Je vis Bella disparaître dans ma chambre pour en ramener des draps propres, un oreiller et une couverture. Je dépliais le canapé-lit du salon et elle installa confortablement Alice dedans. Cette dernière ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de s'endormir. Bella me sourit.

- Les explications attendront une heure décente. Allons-nous recoucher.

Nous les eûmes au petit déjeuner. Alice avala la moitié de son poids en caféine, et Bella dut refaire plusieurs fois du café pour nous contenter. Une fois réveillée, elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait passé les derniers jours à finir son manuscrit pour nous le faire livre. Son idée était de nous l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage. Mais son obsession l'avait légèrement submergée.

- Légèrement ? Reprit Bella avec le sourire.

- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Cet épisode avait marqué le début d'une sincère amitié entre Alice et Bella et le début de mon calvaire. J'appris pendant ces dernières semaines qu'il existait pas moins de trois cents mille variétés de blancs, que des toasts au homard pouvaient être infects, et qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser deux femmes irresponsables au volant d'une voiture pour une séance « shopping mariage ».

Troisièmement, ces vacances furent l'un des instants les plus productifs de ma vie. Nous devions déposer notre demande de licence pour le mariage, organiser nos fiançailles, trouver une maison correspondant à tous les critères de Charlotte et une autre maison correspondant à tous les critères de ma mère… Qui finit par nous annoncer qu'il serait temps que je me mette également à m'enquérir d'une maison pour ma femme et moi.

Bella était en pleine recherche d'emplois et les obligations familiales se succédaient les unes après les autres. Après les fiançailles d'Esmé et Carlisle, nous assistâmes à leur mariage qu'ils avaient choisi sobre et en toute intimité. Seule la famille et quelques amis étaient présents.

Nous nous étions également rendus à la pendaison de crémaillère de Maggie et Edward. Ces derniers avaient rencontré Alice qui s'était incrustée en qualité d'amie de Rose et de Bella. Ces dernières avaient choisi de se revoir. Jane était enchantée d'être entourée d'autant d'œstrogènes.

Emmett avait réussi à nous avoir des places pour un match des Mariners. Edward et moi avions sauté sur l'occasion et nous avions également invité Sam, qui eut à cœur de se moquer de Ted pendant toute la soirée, à notre grande joie.

Enfin tous les instants où je ne me consacrais pas à ma famille ou à mes amis, je me consacrais à Bella. Entièrement, corps et âme. Et les moments où je ne faisais pas tout cela, je dormais. Aussi, étais-je heureux lorsque mes deux semaines de vacances furent écoulées et que quasiment toutes les démarches administratives étaient achevées.

Charlotte et Peter avaient loué une maison sous nos conseils. Ils auraient ainsi un pied à terre à leur arrivée à Seattle en attendant. Le propriétaire ne serait pas contre l'idée de la leur vendre si jamais elle leur plaisait vraiment. Elle se situait dans le même quartier que celle de Carlisle et Edward. Nous avions également décidé d'emménager dans un petit pavillon à proximité. Nous attendions l'arrivée de Lily pour qu'elle élise la maison de son choix.

Et un mois après l'explication fatidique entre Carlisle, Edward et moi, notre tout nouveau couple préparait son emménagement dans un petit pavillon en banlieue de Seattle. Nous étions maintenant officiellement fiancés et nous n'attendions plus que l'arrivée de ma famille pour fêter cela de manière appropriée à Forks.

Notre emménagement avait rendu à Bella son air radieux des premiers jours. Nous avions enfin pu souffler un peu et nous retrouver seuls tous les deux pour préparer les cartons.

- Tu ne trouves pas que notre histoire va trop vite ? M'enquis-je tandis qu'elle se reposait dans mes bras.

- Je t'ai attendu plus de vingt ans, Jasper Whitlock, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Certains diront que cette histoire est de la folie, que nous allons beaucoup trop vite, mais ces gens-là, je les emmerde. Ils ne sont pas nous. Ils ne savent pas ce que l'on vit. Je t'aime, me marier avec toi est une nécessité et pas seulement du point de vue administratif, tout comme vivre avec toi. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je veux dire, vraiment entré, je suis heureuse. Il ne m'arrive que des choses positives.

Je la serrais plus fortement contre moi.

- C'est vrai qu'au début cela me faisait un peu peur. Je veux dire : et si ta famille ne m'appréciait pas ? Et si on ne se plantait ? Et si… Et puis Esmé m'a dit quelque chose de très juste : profitions du présent et rêvons de bonnes choses pour le futur.

- Et si on se plantait ?

- On aura appris quelque chose sur la vie.

- Et si on réussissait ?

- On fera de très beaux enfants ! rétorqua-t-elle en entamant une bataille d'oreillers.

En m'endormant ce soir-là, serein pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me dis que le bonheur devait ressembler à quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, je reçus un appel anonyme sur mon portable. J'avais ma veste sur le dos, Bella tenait les clefs de l'appartement dans ses doigts. Nous devions aller chercher ma famille à l'aéroport et j'étais excité comme une puce. Sans prendre garde, je décrochais négligemment en faisant signe à Bella d'avancer.<p>

- Allo ?

- Junior ? demanda une voix bourru que je ne reconnus que trop bien.

Mon visage se décomposa.

* * *

><p>J'avoue que j'ai eu légèrement peur de finir ici... A mon corps défendant, ils se marient XD. Si c'est pas tout mignon XD<p>

Je suis impatiente d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire sur ce chapitre. Avez-vous aimer ? Leur relation ? L'irruption d'Alice ? L'arrivée de Peter, Charlotte et Lily ? A vos claviers ^^

Quant à la suite, j'essaie de me dépêcher le plus possible, mais si elle n'est pas publiée d'ici deux semaines, il faudra attendre les grandes vacances. Ceci dit, comme ça vous aurez encore plus d'histoires, parce que j'aurais du temps ^^.

Prenez soin de vous et passez de bons moments de lecture ! A.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Edward

**Titre :** « Vers la douceur »

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA : Bonjour à toutes ^^ ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver après cette longue absence. Mon semestre vient de se terminer -enfin j'attends mes résultats- et je poste donc comme promis le neuvième chapitre de Vers la douceur, il répondra à certaine de vos questions. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ^^. Adèle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews anonymes <em>

**twilight-et-the-vampire**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ^^. Bises, Adèle.

**Stéphanie**

Coucou Stéphanie ^^

Je pense que ce nouveau chapitre apportera des réponses aux questions que tu t'es posé, notamment sur Jasper senior ^^. Alice est pour moi autre chose qu'une accroc du shopping, elle est dynamique, entière, énergique et elle s'investit dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle a un grain de folie qui tranche assez bien avec les prises de tête de Jasper et Bella. Elle est la légerté.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier avant l'échéance, mais maintenant que les vacances sont là, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pour cette fiction, et je me remettrais pas la suite sur La Colocation. J'ai également découvert un super forum de publication : Damn Lemon Addict et je vais y publier une fiction en avant première là bas : Jazz et moi. Un Jella All human qui me tient à coeur, je mettrais tous les liens pour qu'on puisse y accéder. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Tu m'as fait le plus joli compliment que j'ai reçu de toutes mes reviews depuis que j'écris de la fanfiction -ce qui remonte un peu... *. Je suis contente que tu aies envie d'écrire et je t'encourage à le faire. C'est vraiment un très chouette moyen d'expression et je serais ravie de lire tes écrits.

Bises et à bientôt. Adèle.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE NEUVIEME : EDWARD<strong>

Je me figeais dans l'entrée du pavillon. Bella s'arrêta net, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant mon expression. J'étais au-delà du choc. Pourtant j'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre, mon père se manifesterait. Après tout il l'avait fait pour le mariage de Peter en lui envoyant une carte de vœux et un chèque pour le voyage de noces. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une telle prise d'initiative de sa part. Pour me contacter, qui plus est. J'étais celui qu'il connaissait le moins étant le plus jeune de la fratrie. Il avait vécu plus longtemps avec mon frère.

- Junior ? Junior tu es là ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voie brouillée.

Bella se colla contre moi, sentant que quelque chose se produisait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier contre moi quand une difficulté se présentait à nous.

- Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Sa voix méritait l'oscar de la jovialité. Cela devait faire quinze ans que nous ne nous étions pas parlé, encore moins vus.

- Bien, je vais bien, repris-je plus clairement cette fois-ci. Et toi ?

- Très bien, merci. J'ai appris que tu te mariais ! Alors ça !

- Comment ?

- Lily m'a envoyé un mot, enfin…

- Maman savait où te contacter ?

- Pas vraiment, mais elle a adressé sa lettre à l'armée. Elle savait que ça finirait bien par arriver… J'ai eu ton numéro grâce à un de mes hommes. Dans le civil, il gère des réseaux d'informations.

- Très bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Qu'est-on censé dire dans ces moments ? Y-a-t-il un protocole quelconque pour une situation de ce genre ? Bella se nicha encore plus profondément dans mon cou. Elle m'apaisait.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas reçu de cartons d'invitation, mais ça me ferait plaisir de venir à ton mariage…

- Bien. Quelle est ton adresse ?

Bella se dirigea vers le secrétaire présent dans l'entrée et me tendit un calepin et un crayon. Je notais brièvement l'adresse que me dictait ce père inconnu.

- Faut-il venir accompagné ?

- Lily n'apprécierait pas, rétorquai-je plus sèchement. La réception est limitée à la famille.

- Très bien. Au mariage alors…

- C'est ça, bonne journée.

Je raccrochais, entre exaspération, incrédulité et désappointement. Alors c'était juste ça ? C'était lui mon père ? C'était tout, nos retrouvailles pouvaient se dérouler ainsi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit ma douce.

- Mon… père vient de m'appeler.

Une mine incrédule s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Bella et moi avions beaucoup partagé sur nos parents. Sur les siens qu'elle n'avait pas connus, sur Esmé qui était toute sa famille, sur mon père élément perpétuellement absent, et sur ma famille qui s'installait à deux pas de chez nous.

- Et c'est… bien ? reprit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en sais rien… Lui répondis-je en l'attirant contre mon torse, calant mon nez dans ses cheveux, m'apaisant grâce à son odeur.

- On y arrivera, Jasper, on y arrivera… Me certifia ma douce en souriant.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut long. Bella s'accrocha plus fermement à moi tandis que nous sortions des embouteillages de Seattle. Dans de telles situations, ma moto me manquait. Mais pour amener ma mère, mon frère, ma belle-sœur à Forks, j'avais loué un monospace.<p>

Je mis à profit le parcours pour repenser à cet appel. Mon père avait fait le premier pas. Devais-je me réjouir ? A quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? Comment mon frère prendrait la nouvelle ? Pourquoi ma mère l'avait-elle informé de mon mariage ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête lorsque je me garai devant l'aéroport. Bella descendit vivement pour se dégourdir les jambes, nerveuse de rencontrer ma famille. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers le terminal de Sea-Tac.

Ma famille débarqua avec forces cris et agitations. Ma mère me sourit et m'embrassa avant de prendre Bella dans ses bras. Mon frère en fit de même tandis que Charlotte se précipita vers moi en poussant un cri si aigu qu'elle avait dû en perturber les radars de l'aéroport.

Les embrassades et les salutations passées, Charlotte s'empara de Bella pour se tenir informé de l'organisation du mariage.

- Tout est quasiment prêt, affirma ma belle. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Comme le gros de vos affaires avait déjà été envoyé, il vous attend dans votre maison. On n'a plus qu'à monter en voiture pour rejoindre Forks et fêter nos fiançailles.

A ce mot, les yeux de Charlotte brillèrent, sous le regard taquin de mon frère. Ma mère au bras, nous retrouvâmes la voiture. Nous chargeâmes le coffre, Peter et moi, quasiment dépassé par les valises que Charlotte avait emporté. Ma mère et Charlotte insistèrent pour que Bella se trouve devant avec moi. Ma mère souhaitait en profiter pour se reposer un peu tandis que Charlotte souhaitait se faire masser le dos sur la dernière banquette. C'est la voiture chargée à son maximum et le sourire aux lèvres que nous prîmes la direction de Forks.

Bella sortit la première de la voiture pour se faire aussitôt enlacé par Esmé lui répétant combien elle lui avait manqué ses dernières semaines. Je souris devant la scène avant d'aider ma mère à sortir du véhicule. Carlisle se présenta à nous.

- Carlisle, Esmé, je vous présente Lily, Peter et Charlotte Whitlock, énonçai-je solennellement.

Bella pouffa, tandis que tout le monde s'embrassait. Edward et Maggie sortirent de la villa pour venir nous accueillir suivis de Carmen, Eleazar, Liam, Siobhan, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jane, Benjamin, Sam et son petit ami, Paul. Une véritable cacophonie s'installa, et j'oubliais complètement la nouvelle que je devais annoncer à ma famille.

Esmé nous invita à rentrer, elle pourvut chacun d'un verre de vin et de petits fours, avant de laisser Edward nous adresser un toast.

- On dit souvent que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, commença Edward d'un ton si sérieux, que j'attendais inévitablement la connerie qui suivrait, et je pense que la rencontre de Bella et Jasper nous le prouve. Ce qu'on dit moins, c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour, et la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés ces derniers mois le démontre. Lorsque Jasper m'a demandé d'être le témoin de votre mariage, j'ai immédiatement répondu oui – après m'être remis de mon évanouissement.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Edward avec un sourire, je suis ici pour témoigner de l'amour que se portent Jasper et Bella. Et s'il y a peu de choses que je sais véritablement dans ma vie, celle-là en fait partie. Alors je vous demanderai de porter un toast à l'adorable couple !

- A l'adorable couple ! Répétèrent nos amis et familles avant de boire une gorgée de leur verre.

Je souris à Bella.

- Finalement c'était moins douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'Edward, commentai-je.

Elle éclata de rire, avant de m'embrasser. Charlotte et Alice nous interrompirent, me ravissant Bella sous je ne sais quel prétexte fallacieux. Mon frère vint se poster à mes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, je suis heureux d'assister à ça, me lança-t-il en finissant son verre de vin.

- A ça quoi ? A mon mariage ?

- Vu à la vitesse à laquelle avançait les choses il y a quelques mois, Charlotte parlait de se faire cryogéniser si on voulait espérer assister à la cérémonie…

- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, riai-je en trinquant avec Peter.

- Je suis content pour toi petit-frère, reprit mon frère en me serrant l'épaule.

- Merci…

Nous rejoignîmes Lily en pleine conversation avec Esmé. La soirée battait son plein. Le repas de fiançailles était une vraie réussite. Il prenait petit à petit des allures de repas de famille. Tout le monde s'interpellait, riait, se racontait des blagues… Jane avait insisté auprès de Bella pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur sous le regard courroucé d'Alice et rieur de Rose. Je pus prendre ma fiancée dans mes bras et l'embrasser sous les applaudissements. Cette merveille était à moi, et dans quelques semaines nous serons mariés. Enfin, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour ses papiers, elle travaillerait comme elle le souhaitait, et nous apprendrons à aimer les moindres défauts de l'autre…

J'étais incroyablement bien. Les filles aidaient Esmé à faire le service de la longue table qu'elle avait dressé pour l'évènement des flashs crépitaient, et entre les différents plats, nous allions danser. Sam et Paul nous offrirent un véritable spectacle en exécutant un tango incroyable. Nous avions alors appris que c'est lors de leurs cours de danse ensemble qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient appris à se connaître. Je dansais plusieurs slows avec ma Bella, sa tête reposant contre moi. Je fis également valser Rose et dansai un rock avec une Jane rayonnante.

La soirée aurait été parfaite si mon frère, commençant vaguement à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, ne m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas reçu une carte de Jasper Senior pour mon mariage. Je me rembrunis immédiatement et passai à la cuisine. Charlotte sentant l'explication complexe avait pris Lily et Bella par le bras, et avait organisé une réunion de crise dans la cuisine tandis que les autres buvaient leurs derniers verres en dansant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Peter, brusquement dégrisé.

- Il m'a appelé, avouai-je, grave.

Bella vint se caler contre moi. Lily porta la main à sa bouche et Charlotte écarquilla les yeux. Le visage de Peter se fit impassible.

- Pour ? S'enquit-il durement.

- Il veut assister au mariage… Répondis-je en regardant mon frère dans les yeux. Maman lui a envoyé une carte pour le prévenir…

- Il fallait quand même qu'il sache que son dernier fils se mariait et qu'il allait devenir grand-père, se récria Lily, convaincue. Qu'il le veuille ou nous, et que nous le souhaitons ou pas, il est votre père, vous n'en avez qu'un et il fait partie de notre famille… Il faut composer avec.

- Lily a raison, surenchérit Charlotte. Le fait qu'il ait appelé prouve qu'il pense à vous…

- Peut être, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. Il a dit qu'il allait venir ?

- Oui, affirma Bella en prenant ma main.

- Comme dit Maman, il va falloir faire avec… soupira mon frère.

* * *

><p>Le temps fila à toute vitesse. Les préparatifs du mariage avaient été effectués avec rapidité et diligence par Charlotte, Lily, Alice et Bella. Rose avait également mis la main à la pâte lorsqu'il avait fallu réserver dans les hôtels environnants, les personnes qu'on ne pouvait loger sur place.<p>

Bella avait suggéré de se marier à la villa Cullen à Forks. Ce n'était pas trop loin de Seattle, nos amis pourraient venir, et cela permettait d'avoir un grand espace pour la cérémonie en elle-même. Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient empressés d'accepter.

Nous avions obtenu notre licence après un après-midi passé dans les locaux concernés. Il ne restait plus qu'à célébrer la cérémonie pour obtenir notre certificat de mariage.

Plus la date approchait, et plus notre vie devenait folle. Peter m'avait aidé à organiser note lune de miel, tout en aménageant sa nouvelle maison. Son travail débutait juste après notre mariage et il mettait le temps à profit pour avancer au maximum la chambre du bébé.

Nous avions également déménagé notre mère dans une petite maison du centre-ville de Forks. Elle avait été ravie par la simplicité et le charme de cette petite maison, sélectionnée par Esmé lors de son investigation. Nous avions donc passé trois jours à nettoyer, repeindre et déménager avec l'aide d'Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Paul et des filles.

Charlotte et Alice passaient de plus en plus de temps avec Bella, Esmé et Lily. Tout était organisé dans les moindres détails et pourtant j'avais la nette impression que cela ne finirait jamais.

Peter, Edward et moi avions dû nous soumettre à une séance shopping pour essayer nos costumes pour le mariage. Ils avaient déjà été choisis lorsque les filles avaient remarqué qu'aucune couleur ne pourrait se marier avec les chevelures et les yeux des deux témoins et du marié. J'étais blond, Peter brun, et Edward auburn selon ces dames, châtain bizarre pour moi. La modiste avait passé son temps à me piquer la peau en ajustant l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Les filles avaient examiné leur choix de manière très critique, avant de passer à la robe de Bella et de nous jeter dehors.

Les enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon avaient été mémorables. Notamment parce qu'ils avaient eu lieu dans le même endroit, au même moment… et ce grâce à un espionnage efficace de la part d'Emmett de l'agenda de Rose. Nous avions pu ainsi passer une soirée agréable, et j'avais échappé aux strip-teaseurs de Sam.

La veille de la cérémonie, nous prîmes la voiture avec Alice, Charlotte et Peter pour nous rendre à Forks. Carlisle et Esmé nous y rejoignirent avec Edward et Maggie. Nous préparâmes la maison selon le plan machiavélique des filles. Nous suivîmes un horaire très pressés sous la direction du Colonel Esmé aidée de ses adjoints, Charlotte et Alice. Bizarrement Bella était de notre côté….

Le temps de dormir cinq heures après notre veillée et je me retrouvais face au miroir de la chambre grise de la villa Cullen, mes deux témoins, Edward et Peter, avec moi. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Peter de faire son discours. Et j'avais presque envie de me cacher sous la table à ce moment-là.

Vers dix heures les invités commencèrent à arriver. Par chance, le temps n'était pas pluvieux et nous avions pu dresser l'arche dehors sous une grande pergola. Nous étions tous les trois en costumes, prêts pour la cérémonie. Avec une heure d'avance. D'après Alice c'était absolument nécessaire, d'après moi, j'aurais pu dormir une heure de plus. Charlotte entra dans la chambre d'un geste brusque. Edward poussa un cri de vierge effarouché.

- Mais enfin Charlotte ! J'aurai pu être à poil ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton fort peu masculin.

Ma belle-sœur lui lança un regard torve. Nous éclatâmes de rire face aux simagrées d'Edward, devant l'air blasé de Charlotte.

- Vous êtes attendus en bas. Jasper Senior va arriver, lâcha-t-elle avant de refermer la porte d'un geste sec.

L'ambiance retomba comme un soufflé et le regard de mon frère devint lointain. Nous avions discuté de la venue de notre père à son mariage. Du fait que j'étais son dernier, que je portais son prénom, il s'était présenté à mon mariage et pas à celui de Peter. Un geste que mon frère ne comprendrait jamais. Il l'avait plus connu que moi, j'avais donc moi de griefs personnels à lui reprocher. Il était absent et c'était son plus gros défaut. Pour Peter, c'était un mauvais père.

Nous descendîmes à contre cœur. Je vis ma fiancée passer comme une fusée dans le hall en nuisette et se précipiter dans les bras d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Makenna ! Hurla-t-elle.

Rectification, que je connaissais mais n'avais jamais vu. Sa tante par substitution avait fait le voyage pour assister au mariage de Bella. Alistair se tenait à ses côtés, souriant. Charlotte et Alice arrivèrent, en colère.

- Non mais Bella, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as presque failli déchirer ta robe en l'enlevant aussi rapidement ! Et ton maquillage a coulé !

- Allez, dépêche toi, tu te maries dans une heure !

Elles emmenèrent Makenna avec elles jusqu'à la chambre de torture, et je vins saluer Alistair.

- Vous devez être le conjoint de Makenna, dis-je en souriant, je suis Jasper, le fiancé.

- Enchanté, Jasper, répondit Alistair en me serrant la main.

- Et si nous allions prendre un verre ? Proposa Edward en lorgnant du côté de la cuisine, où il savait Maggie à son poste.

Nous allâmes chercher une bière au frigo et Carlisle nous rejoignit sur la terrasse avec Liam. Nous devisions gaiement de sport et autres sujets typiquement masculin lorsqu'une Porsch rouge clinquante se gara devant la villa. Un homme aux cheveux blonds passés en sortit. Il était habillé entièrement en mauve, portait des lunettes de soleil et des santiags. Peter se crispa et je compris que c'était notre père.

Lily sortit de la cuisine pour aller l'accueillir. Ils se serrèrent la main avant de s'approcher de nous. Les hommes présents à table se levèrent et j'entendis Peter souffler. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- C'est mon mariage. Il vient pour se donner bonne conscience, soufflai-je à mon frère. Après la cérémonie, il repartira comme il est venu.

Mon frère acquiesça et nous nous retrouvâmes face à lui.

- Junior ! Me salua mon père en me donnant une rude bourrade dans le dos. Tu es chic tout pomponné comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Toi aussi Pet' ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras à mon frère.

- C'est Peter, rétorqua ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

Notre père fronça les sourcils mais accepta la main tendue.

- Ca à l'air d'être joliment organisé tout ça… hasarda-t-il en apercevant la pergola.

- Il vaudrait mieux le mariage est dans une heure, plaisanta Lily. Sur ce, je dois m'éclipser, j'ai du travail.

Elle partit rejoindre les fourneaux, tandis que Jasper Senior prenait ses aises sur un des transats de la terrasse. Edward sortit la première remarque débile qui passait par là, et nous pûmes profiter d'une ambiance relativement détendue. Vers onze heures moins le quart, Edward et Peter se levèrent pour passer sous la pergola. Jasper Senior nous accompagna sous les grincements de dents de mon frère.

Les invités étaient pratiquement tous arrivés. Il y avait nos amis, nos familles, mes collègues… Tout notre entourage proche était rassemblé sous cette tente, et nous avoisinions la centaine de personnes. Chacun avait abandonné ses activités et venait prendre place. Je traversais l'allée sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de mes collègues. Je réalisais une pirouette tout sourire, avant de me planter à côté du pasteur.

Peter piqua une rose à ma veste pour compléter mon costume. Edward se posta à mes côtés et commenta l'assemblée en lançant des remarques idiotes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais invité Kate, fit-il remarquer.

Je failli m'étrangler à ces paroles, avant de me rendre compte qu'il me faisait marcher. Mon père poussa légèrement Peter pour se mettre bien en face de moi. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et son visage se fit tendu.

- Surtout n'oublie pas de respirer, conseilla-t-il d'une voix grave, les yeux plissés avant d'aller prendre place sur son siège.

J'interrogeai mon frère du regard, et il souffla :

- Il essaie d'impressionner son monde, fais comme s'il n'était pas là. L'important aujourd'hui c'est Bella, tu ne regardes qu'elle, tu ne penses qu'à elle.

- Compris, répondis-je avec un sourire.

La marche nuptiale retentit et mes témoins rejoignirent leurs places. Le groupe que nous avions engagé jouerait crescendo jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mariée. Jane débuta le défilé en éparpillant des fleurs blanches autour d'elle. Alice puis Charlotte suivirent, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et vinrent se poster en face de leur cavalier. Enfin Bella apparut et se fut comme Peter l'avait décrit. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle donnait le bras à Carlisle. Il avait été décidé qu'il remplirait cette fonction ancestrale lorsqu'il était apparu que la seconde option était Edward. Nous en avions beaucoup ri.

Bella avança gracieuse jusqu'à moi. Son visage était tendu par la concentration, elle ne voulait pas s'emmêler dans sa robe. Je la soutenais du regard du mieux que je pus. Carlisle me remit sa main et je lui fis un grand sourire. Bella était à mes côtés, tout allait bien.

La cérémonie passa en un éclair. Je me perdis dans les yeux de Bella. Nous avions décidé de ne pas échangé de vœux, cette coutume ne plaisait pas à Bella. Elle était très pudique face à ses sentiments et ne souhaitait pas les étaler sur la place publique. Elle me répétait tous les jours qu'elle m'aimait et je faisais de même. Cela nous suffisait. Nous le savions, les autres le voyaient, pas besoin de le dire.

L'échange des consentements fut un moment fort, ponctué de quelques reniflements.

- Isabella Marie Swan acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Jasper Junior Whitlock ?

- Je le veux.

- Jasper Junior Whitlock acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ?

- Je la veux.

Des sourires naquirent dans l'assemblée et mon frère bougea derrière moi pour faire semblant d'éternuer. Nous échangeâmes nos alliances et enfin je pus embrasser ma mariée, sous les applaudissements. Dans les yeux de Bella je lisais le soulagement, la confiance, le bonheur, le désir, et l'amour. Et en la tenant tout contre moi, je sentis qu'avec elle je serais un homme.

* * *

><p>Le repas de mariage avait été préparé par notre famille. Tous les invités vinrent complimenter Esmé et Lily qui en rougissaient de plaisir. Le repas fut interrompu par le discours de mon frère, fier comme Artaban.<p>

- Je sais que Jasper a une grande appréhension pour ce moment particulier de la soirée. Pour être franc, je crois qu'il se demande quelle ânerie je vais encore sortir ou plutôt quelle anecdote particulièrement humiliante je vais pouvoir raconter… J'avoue n'avoir eu que l'embarras du choix, et j'ai hésité entre le jour où Jasper s'est fait arrosé par l'excrément d'un hippopotame lors d'une sortie au zoo ou le jour où il s'est rendu au lycée en pantoufles…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'en étais sûr. Bella souriait à côté de moi tandis que la salle riait des pitreries de mon frère.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, ce soir. Je suis ici pour souhaiter à cet homme et à cette femme tout le bonheur du monde. Je suis très fier de toi mon frère. Aux jeunes mariés !

- Aux jeunes mariés !

Les discours d'Alice et Charlotte se fit en chanson. Elles prièrent Bella de les rejoindre pour une danse endiablée sur la table principale. A la fin des discours, notre père se leva. Son pas était chancelant et il avait clairement trop abusé des alcools servis. Je voyais le désastre arrivé à plein nez. Je fis signe à Peter qui se planta devant lui pour l'amener loin de la cérémonie. Jasper Senior résista de toutes ses forces.

- Laisse-moi Peter ! Tonna-t-il. Je vais féliciter mon fils !

- Tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure !

- Je veux le féliciter devant tout le monde !

- Jasper, tu es ivre, rassied-toi tranquillement.

- C'est mon fils pas le tien ! Tu n'as pas à lui dire que tu es fier de lui ! C'est mon fils, à moi ! C'est de moi qu'il vient ! C'est moi son père ! Argumenta Jasper Senior de plus en plus fort attirant le regard de quelques invités.

Sentant l'énervement de mon frère, je me levais et partis les rejoindre avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement.

- Tu serais vraiment son père si en vingt ans il t'avait vu plus de deux fois. Maintenant rassied-toi, ou je m'occupe de t'emmener ailleurs, siffla Peter.

- Peter arrête, le priai-je.

- Ce n'est pas vrai peut être ? S'enquit mon frère. S'il avait été là pour nos anniversaires, Noël… Cela se fait dans une famille. Sans parler de nos diplômes, de mon mariage…

- Justement, laisse-le il n'en vaut pas la peine, déclarai-je en regardant Peter.

Lily arriva sur ces entrefaites et pria Jasper Senior d'aller se rasseoir. Il était trop ivre pour protester contre autant de douceur. Peter partit se rasseoir rageur, tandis que je reprenais place à côté de ma femme. Je lui souris. La crise était passée.

Peu avant nôtre départ nous dûmes nous plier à une coutume de ma famille. Bella avait accepté en riant. La coutume était d'installer les mariés sur une table et ils devaient à tour de rôle trouver les insultes les plus imaginatives. La longévité du couple était ainsi assurée, car un couple qui se dispute bien est un couple qui communique bien.

Nous étions donc juchés sur la table principale face à tous les invités, nous lançant les insultes les plus imaginatives que nous ayons en magasin.

- Retourne chez ta mère !

- Espèce de crevette à couettes roses !

- Vieux flan !

Peter nous arrêta au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, déclarant que nous serions le couple le plus uni du comté. Bella s'éclipsa pour se changer et je fis de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes à la voiture que nous avaient offerte Esmé et Carlisle. Nous passâmes de bras en bras, embrassant et remerciant tout le monde. Alice se jeta sur nous, pleurant de joie. Edward nous fit entrer de force dans la voiture et nous souhaita bon voyage. Je démarrais et klaxonnais jusqu'à la limite de la propriété.

- Direction l'Italie ! M'exclamai-je en retournant vers Seattle. Bella me souriait, impatiente.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes à destination après pratiquement dix heures de voyage. Nous nous étions reposés pendant le trajet et nous n'avions plus qu'une envie : profiter de la magnifique villa que nous avions loué sur les côtes de la Sicile. Il faisait déjà nuit à notre arrivée. Je déposai les valises dans la chambre tandis que Bella se rafraichissait dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit dans une tenue des plus équivoques : elle portait un ensemble en satin bleu brodé et une jarretière. Il me semble avoir gémi.<p>

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec le mariage ? Me demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

Je soupirai en la voyant s'approcher du lit.

- La lune de miel ?

- Exact, me sourit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je sentis ses lèvres se mouler contre les miennes. Le voyage avait été d'autant plus long que les doigts de Bella s'amusaient à dessiner des cercles sur mes genoux. J'avais cru devenir fou…

- Tu es magnifique, murmurai-je contre son cou.

A mes yeux, elle était bien plus que cela. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge d'une main avant de le lui ôter. D'un coup de hanche je la fis basculer sous moi, et choisis de faire descendre sa jarretière avec mes dents, la faisant gémir doucement. Je revins à elle pour l'embrasser.

- Jasper… gémit-elle contre ma bouche. Prends-moi…

- Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre… répondis-je taquin.

Ma femme grogna. Je picorais son cou de baiser et elle penchait la tête pour m'en demander plus. Ses mains avaient rejoint mon cuir chevelu et le massai. Je grognai à mon tour sous son sourire. Pour me venger, je pris la pointe d'un de ses seins dans ma bouche. Elle se cambra, surélevant son bassin qui vint frapper contre mon érection douloureuse. Elle se frotta contre moi, gémissante. Mon self contrôle s'effritait dangereusement.

- Bella, murmurai-je, arrête mon cœur, nous avons tout notre temps… Toute la nuit et plus encore…

Ma femme soupira en retour, les yeux clos. Je continuai l'exploration de son corps, descendais plus bas tout en léchant sa peau. Arrivé à l'intérieur de ces cuisses, j'embrassai la peau si douce en effectuant des mouvements circulaires.

- Ô Jasper… Oui…. Soupira-t-elle.

Je fis doucement glisser sa culotte à bas de ses pieds et elle gémit appréhendant mon prochain mouvement. Ses mains vinrent prendre place sur ma tête, tandis que j'embrassais le sexe de ma femme. Je plaquai son bassin sur le matelas avec mes mains pour que ses mouvements ne me gênent pas. Les sons qu'elle émettait m'électrisaient.

- Jasper… S'il te plaît… Viens… Ô Jasper…

Sa voix se faisait larmoyante et je la sentais proche. Cependant elle se releva juste avant de jouir, la voix déformée par le plaisir.

- Maintenant on arrête de jouer, tu viens, point.

Sa détermination fit trembler mon sexe. Elle me sourit, m'embrassa et se positionna sous moi. Je taquinai ses lèvres avec le beau de mon sexe et ma belle grogna avant de trouver la bonne inclinaison et d'amorcer la pénétration.

- Oui… siffla-t-elle.

Je grognai en réponse. Etre en Bella était magique. Je me sentais enfin complet. Ce fut plus dur lorsqu'après deux mouvements de bassin, ma femme jouit sur moi, hurlant mon prénom. Je serrais les dents et prenais un rythme lent propre à maintenir mon contrôle.

Quelques minutes après Bella s'agitait déjà.

- Plus Jasper plus…

J'accélérais alors mes mouvements, serrant les points et dardant mon regard sur celui voilé de Bella.

- Plus fort, me pria-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes avant-bras.

Je mis quasiment toute ma force. Je sentais le fourreau qui m'enserrait convulser. Je pris la jambe de Bella pour la maintenir contre moi, m'offrant ainsi un meilleur angle.

- Jasper… gémit-elle, je vais…

- Moi aussi ma belle…

- Ja… Oui… JASPER !

- Bella…grognai-je en réponse.

Je sentis mon sexe gonfler et être compresser par les délicieuses parois de ma compagne. Elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux en atteignant son orgasme entrainant le mien dans la seconde qui suivait.

Nous nous retrouvâmes haletants, l'un dans l'autre quelques minutes plus tard. Les jambes et les bras de Bella m'enserraient, et j'étais totalement serein. Bien. Heureux. Intouchable.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Moi aussi, me répondit-elle avant de reprendre : Tu avais bien dit toute la nuit ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Oui, je l'ai dit.

- Alors c'est une promesse M. Whitlock qu'il va falloir tenir ! S'exclama-t-elle en m'embrassant.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce mariage ? De cette lune de miel ? De Jasper Senior ? Certaines avaient deviné que le coup de téléphone venait du père de Jasper ? Qu'en avez- vous pensé ? ^^ J'avoue que je suis très curieuse.<p>

Dans mon plan de cette fiction, _Vers la douceur_ ne contenait que dix chapitres, celui-ci serait donc l'avant dernier... Mais j'avoue n'être pas encore tout à fait décidée. xD

*L'auteure qui ne voulait plus lâcher ses fictions*

J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai rejoint le forum **Damn Addict Lemon** (le lien est sur mon profil). L'ambiance est très sympa et j'y publie tous mes chapitres en avant première (et avec pleins de jolies bannières) ainsi qu'une nouvelle fiction "_Jazz et moi_". Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, tout est disponible sur mon profil.

J'ai également créé un répertoire de fiction **Les Cahiers d'Adèle** ne contenant que des fictions jelliennes (avec au moins un Jasper dedans, l'adresse est en lien sur mon profil). Le répertoire est régulièrement mis à jour et je publie des interviews d'auteurs comme celle de la** Team Sandwich** ^^.

Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures et de nouvelles aventures ! A très bientôt sur _Vers la douceur_ ou _la Colocation_, Bises, Adèle.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Corin

**Titre :** « Vers la douceur »

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper Whitlock est pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle où il a la chance de travailler avec le célèbre Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque celui-ci lui présente sa nouvelle femme, Esmé, il sait qu'elle cache quelque chose… BS/JW All Human

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dixième chapitre de Vers la douceur. Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard de publication qu'ont engendré des vacances mouvementées. Mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps…

Merci à toutes celles qui ont attendu patiemment la suite de cette histoire, qui l'ont commentée, mise en alerte ou en favoris !

Bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Réponses aux reviews anonymes <em>

**stphanie**

Coucou à toi !

Je suis contente que la publication t'ait fait plaisir ^^. C'est vrai que les études ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je crains que les vacances ne soient pire, je suis très en retard sur cette publication, et je m'en veux. Beaucoup. T.T* Mais je vais me faire pardonner en annonçant que cette fiction aura deux chapitres de plus que ce qui était prévu initialement ^^.

Les relations entre Senior et Junior sont assez compliquées, et je pense que ça se comprend. Le besoin de se manifester trouvera sa réponse dans le chapitre 11 je pense mais même s'il n'est pas un personnage des plus charmants, il était nécessaire à l'intrigue.

Il est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à décrire leur mariage, leurs gaffes, leur complicité... C'est un vrai plaisir après leur avoir fait subir tout cela xD

La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'ai vu que tu avais crée un compte DAL j'ai répondu à ton commentaire sur Jazz et moi. Depuis j'ai publié et j'espère que cela te plaira ^^. J'attends avec impatience les coordonnées de ton compte FFnet.

Bises,  
>Adèle.<p>

**Guest**

La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^.

Bises,  
>Adèle. <em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>Un merci tout spécial à une super correctrice, Ninie, sans qui ce chapitre serait beaucoup moins lisible !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DIXIEME : CORIN<strong>

Notre voyage de noces avait été magique. Tous les mariés de la planète devaient se dire cela. J'avais pu passer des vacances de rêve avec la femme de mes rêves. Nous nous levions tard, visitions peu, mangions beaucoup et passions beaucoup de temps dans le lit de la suite.

Parfait.

Bella se retourna et sa tête vint se caler contre mon épaule. Son visage était complètement détendu, endormi. Nous nous étions peut-être trop emportés ce matin sous la douche. Mais c'étaient nos derniers moments en Italie, il fallait fêter cela décemment…

Je souris et jetai un coup d'œil au hublot. Nous ne devrions plus tarder à atterrir, ce que l'annonce de l'hôtesse confirma. Bella commença à papillonner des yeux. J'embrassais une à une ses paupières et elle partit dans un grand rire.

- Arrête… Jazz… Supplia-t-elle.

Je lui souris et lui permis de se caler contre moi, malgré nos deux ceintures.

- Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, nous sommes de retour à la maison.

- Peter vient nous chercher ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils seront tous là…

Bella me sourit tendrement.

- On va pouvoir se reposer à la maison, s'extasia-t-elle.

- Que se reposer ? M'enquis-je, feignant la panique.

Ma belle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un sourire narquois.

- Et faire la décoration aussi.

Je fermais les yeux. C'était un coup bas. Il y a quelques semaines, Bella avait voulu décorer notre petite maison et avait jeté son dévolu sur des photographies encadrées, qui se posaient à l'aide de clous. Mes doigts s'en souvenaient encore.

Bella avait un regard lumineux. À vrai dire, elle rayonnait. Son corps entier exprimait la joie qu'elle contenait. Être la source de cette joie me rendait terriblement heureux.

Nous descendîmes, bras dessus, bras dessous de l'avion. À la sortie du terminal, Peter, Charlotte, Lily, Alice, Carlisle, Esmé, Maggie et Edward discutaient en nous attendant. Alice fut la première à réagir et me sauta dans les bras, heureuse de nous retrouver.

- On devrait penser à l'adopter, non ? Proposai-je à Bella en la voyant si excitée de nous revoir.

Alice me frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe, protestai-je.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, asséna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Bella pour un récit détaillé de notre séjour.

Nous mîmes une bonne demi-heure à quitter l'aéroport. Après avoir salué et embrassé tout le monde, il avait fallu récupérer nos bagages et les charger dans notre toute nouvelle voiture. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans un restaurant du centre. Esmé et Alice voulaient absolument un récit de première main sur notre voyage de noces. Rose nous rejoindrait sur place. Si elles savaient…

Je pris le volant, nous sortant en douceur du parking. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, ma moto me manquait.

- On ira se faire une balade à moto ce week end ? Demanda Bella, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans une voiture.

- Oui, assurai-je en prenant sa main.

* * *

><p>Nous étions rentrés depuis plusieurs jours et je devais reprendre le travail. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Bella se sentait très fatiguée et elle commençait tout juste son nouveau boulot. À peine avait-elle reçu ses papiers provisoires, qu'elle avait commencé à faire des recherches pour des offres d'emploi. Elle venait d'être embauchée pour un trimestre dans un collège du centre-ville. J'aurais voulu être avec elle, ce que ne me permettraient pas vraiment mes gardes. Il allait falloir réorganiser ma façon de travailler.<p>

Le matin de ma reprise, Bella me réveilla avec un bol de café fraîchement passé.

- T'ai-je dit que tu étais la femme parfaite ? La complimentai-je en m'asseyant dans le lit avec mon breuvage.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais penser à le dire plus souvent… Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu es parfaite, repris-je d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, je t'aime et tu es ma femme.

Je conclus cette tirade par un long baiser caféiné. Au moment de nous séparer, elle sauta du lit. Je protestai vivement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Si on fait ce que tu as en tête, tu seras en retard, asséna-t-elle. Il est hors de question que tu sois en retard. Bouge tes fesses.

Je grognais pour la forme et partis sous la douche, frustré et heureux. Elle me jeta quasiment hors de la maison une fois prêt pour ne pas être tentée. Je partis pour l'hôpital à moto. Lorsque je n'étais pas présent pour la conduire, Bella prenait les transports en commun. J'envisageais sérieusement de lui offrir une moto.

Sam m'accueillit à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Tu as bien bronzé ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en sachant que mon teint n'était pas particulièrement hâlé.

Preuve s'il en était que nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Sam éclata de rire, et entra prendre son service avec moi. Carmen vint directement à mon côté.

- Nous avons un cas pour toi, en salle 3. Change-toi et vas-y.

La reprise commençait sur les chapeaux de roue. Le petit Tommy s'était fracturé le doigt en le glissant dans l'interstice entre le battant et le chambranle tandis que sa mère refermait la porte. La pauvre se sentait tellement coupable que je dus la rassurer. L'attelle fut vite placée, et je prescrivis une ordonnance d'antalgiques.

En sortant dans le couloir, je réalisais soudain combien ce métier m'avait manqué. Combien il était important pour moi, en dehors de toute considération sentimentale, de faire ce job. C'était ma passion, et une de mes raisons de vivre. Ainsi revigoré, tout me parut plus facile, plus simple. J'envoyai un message à Bella lors de ma pause, lui indiquant que je pensais à elle, ou plutôt à une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Mon déjeuner avec Sam fut écourté par une urgence. Je courus vers la salle indiquée et n'en crus pas mes yeux en entrant. Alice était au milieu de la salle d'observation, crachant tout ce qu'elle pouvait aux pauvres infirmières, chevillée à un brancard par Benjamin, à califourchon sur elle.

- Je ne me ferai pas soigner par un autre médecin ! Je veux le docteur Whitlock ou à la grande rigueur le docteur Cullen ! Allez me les chercher !

Edward entra à ma suite dans la salle. Alice était tellement prise par ces cris qu'elle ne remarqua pas notre présence. Ted paniqua légèrement.

- Il faudrait peut-être intervenir, proposa-t-il en la voyant débrancher une perfusion.

- Ce serait potentiellement une bonne idée, avant qu'on ne soit obligé de la rendre totalement léthargique.

- Elle est là pour quoi ? Demanda Edward en enfilant des gants.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je, mais si elle hurle comme cela, c'est que tout va bien.

Edward ricana dans son coin et se plaça face au champ de vision d'Alice. Elle s'arrêta net.

- Où est Jasper ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix plus calme.

- De quoi ? Tu le préfères à moi ? Déclara Ted d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, faisant se pâmer les infirmières présentes.

- Je suis ici, intervins-je avant qu'il ne sorte d'autres conneries.

- J'ai mal, Jazz, se plaignit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

- Si tu n'avais pas autant bougé, marmotta Benjamin en la tançant des yeux.

- Il était hors de question d'être soignée par quelqu'un d'autre dans cet hôpital.

Benjamin leva les yeux au ciel et me laissa la place de l'ausculter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je

- Je me suis cassé la figure, expliqua Alice. Et j'ai très mal au pied.

Edward vérifia et Alice se mit à hurler.

- Tu as une fracture du gros orteil droit, diagnostiqua Edward en ricanant.

Benjamin se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré par les talents de comédienne d'Alice.

- Ça fait super mal… Protesta Alice.

- Rappelle-moi de ne pas être de garde le jour où tu accoucheras, se moqua Ted en allant chercher une seringue d'antalgique et une attelle.

- Et pourquoi le laisses-tu me soigner ? Se récria Alice en me regardant.

- Je suis pédiatre, expliquai-je calmement à Alice tout en vérifiant qu'Edward ne faisait pas mal à notre petite chose avec la seringue, ma spécialité c'est de m'occuper des enfants… Et même si tu es petite, on ne peut plus franchement te considérer comme une enfant…

- Et alors ? Grinça-t-elle.

- Je suis urgentiste, donc plus apte à te poser une attelle que super Jasper, expliqua Edward en serrant les bandes.

Alice voulut répliquer, mais s'endormit d'un coup. Je paniquai légèrement et Benjamin se précipita vers elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Ted avec un sourire malicieux, elle se réveillera dans deux heures.

- Tu es un grand malade, constatai-je.

Il me fit un sourire étincelant et je quittai la salle d'observation. Mon travail était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

><p>En rentrant ce soir-là, la maison embaumait. Bella avait intégralement briqué le parquet. Je faillis gémir, attendant que la catastrophe me tombe dessus. Bella ne <em>briquait<em> jamais par hasard. La dernière fois, elle avait dû virer un élève de son cours, et je l'avais retrouvé à faire les carreaux. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait avec le parquet.

- Bella ? Je suis rentré.

J'entendis une chute dans le salon. Je m'y précipitais et la trouvais allongée sur le canapé, livre à terre. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de lui demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a quelque chose ?

- Sans compter ta position et mes années de psycho, je dirais que le parquet est définitivement trop bien ciré.

Elle gémit de défaite.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir autre chose.

Je pris le parti d'en rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai… trouvé un message sur le fixe de la maison. Je n'ai pas osé l'écouter sans toi, mais l'indicatif dit que ça provient d'un autre comté.

Mon corps se crispa. Il s'agissait forcément d'une mauvaise nouvelle, toute ma famille était dans ce comté. Je serrai les dents avant d'aller appuyer sur le bouton de notre boîte vocale.

- Hum… Junior ? C'est moi. Je… j'aurais quelque chose à vous annoncer à ton frère et toi. Rappelle-moi le plus vite possible. Embrasse ta femme pour moi. À plus tard.

Quelque chose se noua dans mon ventre. Bella alla se nicher contre mon dos, ses bras m'entourant. Je puisai ma force dans son étreinte avant de rappeler mon père. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Il décrocha à la troisième.

- Junior ? Appela-t-il et sa voix me sembla comme éteinte.

- Oui ? Où es-tu ?

- À l'hôpital. On est en train de me transférer.

- Pardon ? M'écriai-je violemment.

- J'ai eu un accident, j'ai besoin d'une opération. J'ai demandé à aller dans ton hôpital. Je n'ai pas confiance en tous ces médecins…

- Tu veux dire que tu as demandé à être transféré dans un autre comté dans un état précaire ? Dis-je incrédule.

- J'étais à Seattle. Pourrais-tu me retrouver à l'hosto avec ton frère ?

- Oui, oui, je l'appelle.

- Bien.

Le téléphone raccrocha et je me retrouvai choqué devant le mur du salon.

- Ça va ? S'enquit Bella inquiète.

- Pas vraiment ma belle. Mon père a été hospitalisé. Il faut prévenir Peter.

- Je l'appelle tout de suite, me répondit-elle en dégainant son portable.

- Merci, soufflai-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

Sur Seattle ? Mais comment avait-il eu son accident ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument aller dans son hôpital ? Bella me guida dans toutes les tâches. Elle prit une trousse de toilette, des draps et une serviette, au cas où mon père en aurait besoin. Peter nous rejoindrait à l'hôpital avec Carlisle. Edward était de garde.

- Jasper tu peux nous conduire ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Hein ? Rétorquai-je brillamment.

Une douleur cuisante me sortit de l'état de choc et de torpeur dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je compris que Bella venait de me gifler.

- Tu m'as frappé ! L'accusai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se contenta de me sourire en me tendant les clefs de la moto. Nous l'enfourchâmes d'un seul mouvement. Béquille rangée, main sur l'accélérateur, je partis comme une fusée pour un slalom jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes avant Peter et Carlisle. Nous apprîmes que Jasper Senior venait d'arriver, il était monté dans une des chambres. Je pris le dossier qu'on me tendit.<p>

Mon père avait eu un accident de voiture sur Seattle. Il avait de la chance d'y réchapper avec peu de dégâts : quelques contusions, des côtes et une jambe cassée. Le plus préoccupant venait de la découverte d'une artère atrophiée près du cœur. Il était urgent qu'on effectue un pontage aorto-coronarien.

Le docteur en moi prit le dessus, comptabilisant les chances objectives de survie. Liam était chargé de l'opération, je savais que nous pourrions lui faire totalement confiance. Je finis par souffler avant de m'effondrer sur un siège de la salle d'attente. Bella me tenait contre elle, ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle. Je me cramponnais à elle, persuadé que si je la lâchais une autre catastrophe nous tomberait dessus.

Carlisle et Peter arrivèrent ensemble, entrant en trombe dans le service d'accueil. Nous nous redressâmes tandis que mon frère me prenait dans ses bras. Carlisle était parti comme une flèche vers l'accueil pour obtenir le dossier de mon père et certainement faire appeler Edward.

Ce dernier arriva en courant du service de chirurgie. Il serra mon épaule en apprenant la raison de notre venue à l'hôpital. Après quelques minutes, Carlisle nous interrompit pour nous annoncer que nous pouvions monter. J'entrainais Bella et Peter à ma suite. Carlisle et Edward nous suivirent, mais nous laissèrent entrer seuls dans la chambre.

Jasper Senior était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital qui m'était si familier. Je regardai ses stats pour me donner une contenance. Peter le regarda dans les yeux, analysant sans doute qu'il était aussi blanc que ses draps.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait à mon père ou à moi.

- Oui, oui, répondit la voix rocailleuse de notre père. Je suis solide.

- Tu devrais faire attention, rappelai-je, un pontage ce n'est pas rien.

- Le docteur a dit que cet accident m'avait sauvé la vie. J'ai une jambe dans le plâtre, mais j'aurai pu faire une crise cardiaque.

- Oui, ton artère est atrophiée.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? S'enquit Peter.

- Il sera opéré par Liam, c'est l'un des meilleurs. On va placer une veine saine en aval pour dévier le sang de l'artère atrophiée. C'est une opération courante qui comporte très peu de risques pour le patient, récitais-je patiemment.

- Et si vous alliez chercher un café les garçons ? Proposa Bella avec un sourire. Je vous ai apporté quelques petites choses, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de mon père. Il faudrait que vous me disiez ce dont vous allez avoir besoin dans les prochains jours.

Peter me fit sortir de la chambre et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller Jazz ?

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais.

- Je ne sais pas comment encaisser ça. Je suis médecin et c'est mon père… Mon géniteur. Je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir. Comme un fils qui a failli perdre son père ? Je ne me sens pas comme ça et je me sens horrible de ne pas me sentir comme ça…

Peter resserra son étreinte sur moi.

- Je t'avoue que je suis aussi perdu que toi, petit frère.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. Bella prit tout l'aspect matériel de l'opération en charge. Elle apportait de la nourriture et des vêtements à mon père, ainsi que tout le nécessaire de toilette. Elle venait lui rendre des visites avec moi tous les jours.<p>

Lily et Charlotte étaient également passées. Carlisle visitait sa chambre lorsqu'il était de garde. Somme toute, il était très bien entouré pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais placé la famille au cœur de ses préoccupations.

L'opération se déroula sans problème et Liam vint me voir immédiatement après pour me faire un compte rendu qu'Edward traduisit en langage « non-chir » pour moi.

J'étais bouleversé par tout ce qui se passait. Mon travail me sauvait. J'avais quelque chose de stable dans cette fichue vie. Bella me maintenait aussi hors de l'eau. Elle me préparait à manger, supportait mon manque de réactions, comprenait mes états d'âme.

Je rentrais le soir, épuisé par la journée, et elle prenait soin de moi. J'essayais de prendre soin d'elle, même si je savais que je pataugeais complètement ces derniers temps.

En rentrant un peu plus tôt un après-midi, je la trouvais dans le salon, agitée par de gros sanglots. Je me précipitais immédiatement à son côté, la soulevant pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme une naufragée à une bouée.

Je nous installai confortablement sur le canapé, la maintenant contre moi en la berçant et lui murmurant combien elle était exceptionnelle, combien je l'aimais et combien elle avait été parfaite ces derniers temps avec moi. Ses pleurs redoublèrent à ce moment.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Ma belle essaya de se redresser et je l'y aidais.

- Je… bafouilla-t-elle, je…

Ses sanglots obstruèrent sa gorge et j'embrassai ses paupières, ses joues et son cou pour l'apaiser.

- Respire, l'encourageai-je.

- Je… j'ai fait un test… Me révéla-t-elle me laissant encore plus perdu.

Elle chancela jusqu'à la table du salon et revint dans mes bras en me tendant un bâtonnet blanc. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent dans mon esprit. Bella avait fait un test de grossesse. Elle pleurait.

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, calant sa tête sous mon menton. Si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais été présent. Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais ne pleure pas, si cette fois-ci cela n'a pas fonctionné, cela marchera une prochaine fois… On va s'entraîner mon amour, je te le promets…

Ses petites mains s'appuyèrent sur mon torse pour me repousser. Je la laissai faire, permettant qu'elle se redresse.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle. Je suis enceinte.

Mon cerveau se stoppa, refusant de traiter l'information pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il se remit en branle, je faillis jurer. J'étais médecin nom de dieu ! Et je n'avais strictement rien vu. Je n'avais pas dû faire autant attention à ma femme que ce que j'avais pu croire.

Elle avait tellement pris soin de moi ces derniers temps que nous n'avions pas réalisé certains changements. Je me sentais éminemment coupable. Toutes ces histoires nous avaient beaucoup trop occupés, nous aurions dû prendre du temps pour nous deux…

J'étais tellement coupable et tellement heureux à la fois. Un enfant avec Bella… Je pouvais m'avouer que je caressais ce rêve du doigt la nuit, surtout en ayant dans notre entourage Charlotte. Sa grossesse se passait bien, le couple de mon frère n'avait jamais été aussi solide. Cette nouvelle était un bonheur en perspective.

Je réalisais alors que Bella était en face de moi, se tortillant les doigts un regard apeuré sur le visage. Je me mordis les lèvres me prenant pour un idiot de la laisser dans le doute. Je la lovai contre moi, lui murmurant à quel point c'était parfait.

- Je suis désolé ma belle, j'aurai dû faire beaucoup plus attention à toi dernièrement. Je suis tellement heureux. Nous allons voir un mini-nous !

Je continuai à divaguer sur le fait qu'elle devrait me donner des cours pour m'occuper de notre enfant. Être pédiatre ne suffisait absolument pas et j'avais peur de lui communiquer mes névroses. Bella rit avec moi de cette situation, m'embrassa et se détendit.

- Mais pourquoi pleurais-tu mon amour ? M'enquis-je en caressant la peau de son ventre.

- J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas le moment, me révéla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, avec mon nouveau travail, ton père… Il n'était pas vraiment prévu… J'avais peur de devoir le laisser partir… J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il était là, je l'aime déjà tu sais, je ne voulais pas… m'en séparer.

Une indignation sourde monta en moi.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurais empêché d'avoir ce bébé ? Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop métallique.

Bella se redressa vivement pour me faire face.

- Non, maintenant je ne le pense pas. Jasper, je ne pensais pas clairement, je ne raisonnais pas. J'avais peur de tout et je pense que c'est la première excuse qui est venue à moi. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de cet enfant que ce scénario s'est imposé.

- Quand bien même, nous en aurions discuté, je ne t'aurais jamais obligé à rien ! M'écriai-je scandalisé.

- Je le sais Jasper, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à une femme enceinte d'être à fleur de peau. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît. Nous vivons une période difficile, j'ai pensé que ce n'était… En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas pensé, j'étais un peu choquée …

Je la calai contre moi, m'apaisant à son contact et sous ses paroles. Elle s'excusa et je l'embrassai. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment appréciant le contact, riant de nos angoisses, inventant des anecdotes pour notre futur.

- Il faudra que tu prennes un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue, rappelai-je en embrassant le bout de son nez.

- C'est fait. Dans ton hôpital, sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Parfait, ma chère femme si indépendante. Allez, nous verrons pour sa chambre, son prénom et sa crise d'adolescence plus tard. Je commande à manger et nous allons prendre une douche…

Bella me fit un sourire resplendissant tandis que je commandais au traiteur. La livraison était prévue une heure plus tard. Cela laissant amplement le temps.

Je rejoignis ma belle dans la salle de bain. Elle était déjà nue dans la douche à l'italienne, se détendant sous le jet. Je me déshabillai rapidement et me glissai à ses côtés. Je la plaquai contre moi embrassant délicatement son cou sous son rire. J'entamai alors un massage de son dos, minutieux et précis. Je pétrissais sa peau m'enivrant de ses gémissements de plaisir et de son odeur si particulière.

Je clôturais mon massage par quelques caresses légères. Je sentis Bella prendre appui sur moi, se laissant complètement aller. J'aimais lui apporter ce genre d'apaisement. Sa détente était une marque de confiance appréciée. Mes lèvres partirent attaquer sa nuque et son cou tandis que mes mains passaient doucement sur ses tétons durcis.

Ma belle laissa échapper un gémissement et je pus constater qu'elle se touchait déjà.

- Jasper, s'il te plaît, viens… J'ai besoin de toi… soupira-t-elle.

Je voulus la taquiner en remplaçant sa main pendant quelques minutes, mais Bella s'agita de plus en plus, littéralement impatiente. Elle finit par se retourner pour se trouver face à moi. Elle prit appui sur moi pour se hisser sur mes hanches. Je pris ses jambes dans mes mains instinctivement avant de la plaquer contre le mur pour nous maintenir. Je sentais sa féminité contre mon sexe. Elle était chaude, douce, humide. Un paradis.

Elle ne me laissa pas apprécier longtemps cette sensation avant de s'empaler fermement contre moi, soupirant de bien-être. Je repris le contrôle de la situation en imprimant un rythme langoureux à notre étreinte, frottant mon pelvis contre son clitoris, cherchant à atteindre ce point si particulier en elle. La sensation était indescriptible et je dus ralentir mon rythme pour ne pas me laisser aller.

- Oh mon Dieu… Jasper, oui…

- Ça va ma belle ? Haletai-je.

- Encore… Plus fort, plus vite… Hum…

Je sentis ses parois se contracter sous moi. Je donnai quelques coups plus puissants et la vis se perdre dans un orgasme qui entraîna le mien. La lave se répandit dans mon corps, me laissant haletant et comblé, ma femme entre les bras.

- Je sens que cette grossesse va être très intéressante, avoua Bella dans un sourire.

Qui étais-je pour la contredire ?

* * *

><p>Nous fûmes réveillés un dimanche matin par mon portable. La sonnerie stridente résonna dans la chambre et je me débattis avec les draps pour décrocher. Mon frère me sembla complètement incohérent dans ses propos mais c'était aussi peut-être le fait de mon esprit embrumé.<p>

- Peter, quelle heure est-il ?

- Sept heures et demie ! Nous sommes à l'hôpital ! Charlotte va accoucher, elle est en salle de travail. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, je dois y retourner. Venez vite !

Sa voix surexcitée finit de me réveiller complètement.

- On arrive, assurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Bella se redressa sur un coude. Elle était magnifique et sa vue me détourna de mon frère pendant quelques minutes. Sa poitrine avait légèrement grossi et s'était arrondie. Sublime. Un petit renflement prenait place au niveau de son bas-ventre. Je l'embrassai avant d'effleurer les lèvres de ma bien-aimée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Charlotte est en salle de travail. Nous devons y aller. Peter est survolté, répondis-je un sourire dans la voix.

- Ne te moque pas, M Whitlock, dans quelques mois se sera ton tour.

- Oh oui, gémis-je faussement la faisant rire. Encore quelques semaines à attendre avant de pouvoir l'annoncer à tout le monde, ce suspens me tuera…

Bella éclata de rire avant de sortir du lit pour se rendre directement sous la douche. J'eus envie de la suivre avant de me reprendre. Je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner. Ma belle était d'une réelle patience avec moi mais ces temps-ci son estomac n'était pas à contrarier !

Nous nous préparâmes en un temps record. Nous prîmes la moto pour nous rendre au Harborview Medical Center. À peine arrivés devant l'hôpital, Benjamin se présenta à nous avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Elle est au service maternité, attaqua-t-il sans préambule.

Il me serra la main avant d'embrasser Bella sur la joue.

- Le bébé n'est pas encore là, mais je peux déjà te dire que ton frère a fait des siennes… Poursuivit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Quel genre ? M'enquis-je.

- Du genre que s'il ne s'appelait pas Whitlock comme toi, il serait déjà dehors à attendre que sa femme ait accouchée.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Interrogea Bella, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il était légèrement paniqué et il a secoué tout le service pour qu'on trouve le bon docteur. Une vraie teigne.

Je souris à Benjamin. C'était bien mon frère, il pouvait devenir fou lorsqu'il sentait Charlotte dans un mauvais état. Espérons qu'il apprendra de ce premier accouchement, car selon ma belle-sœur, ce ne sera pas le dernier.

- Comment va mon père ? Demandai-je à Benjamin.

- Son état est stationnaire. Il va beaucoup mieux avec son dernier traitement, il devrait sortir sous peu.

- Tant mieux, soupirai-je en prenant ma Bella par la taille.

Benjamin acquiesça.

- Peter a-t-il eu le temps de prévenir tout le monde ? Questionna Bella.

- Non, il a appelé Lily et Jasper.

- Nous allons nous charger de rameuter les autres, souris-je en restant devant la porte de l'hôpital.

- Très bien, je dois retourner au travail. Faites-moi biper lorsque le petit sera né.

- On n'y manquera pas Benjamin, merci, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Bella appela tour à tour notre famille : en premier lieu Carlisle et Esmé, elle donna également les dernières nouvelles à ma mère, avant de téléphoner à tous nos amis : Alice qui jura de débarquer dans l'heure, Eléazar qui promit de prévenir Carmen, Rose et Emmett, Sam et son ami… Toutes les personnes qui nous avaient aidés et qui étaient présentes à notre mariage.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital et je nous conduisis vers la salle d'attente. Alice arriva quelques minutes après nous, une vraie pile électrique.

- Comment va Charlotte ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

- Elle est en salle de travail, nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, répondit Bella en souriant.

Alice se laissa choir sur une chaise, intériorisant son impatience. Je remarquai que son visage portait tous les signes de fatigue.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si fatiguée ?

- Le livre va être publié ! Nous révéla-t-elle avec un air gourmand. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à le peaufiner et croyez-moi ça va être un best-seller !

Nous discutâmes ensemble pendant quelques minutes. Très vite nous fûmes rejoints par toute notre petite famille. La salle d'attente devenait bondée. Nous formions une joyeuse bande, riant, s'empoignant, attendant la délivrance de Charlotte.

- JE SUIS PAPA ! JE SUIS PAPA !

L'exclamation coupa court à toutes nos discussions, nous nous tournâmes d'un seul corps vers l'entrée de la salle d'attente où Peter venait d'apparaître.

- C'est un garçon ! Il est en pleine santé ! Trois kilos huit cent pour cinquante-trois centimètres !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Carlisle.

- Félicitations, lança Sam en sortant une bouteille de champagne de la glacière qu'il avait apportée.

Chacun y alla de son compliment serrant le jeune père dans ses bras, l'embrassant et lui promettant de l'agitation dans son foyer pour les vingt prochaines années. Peter souriait d'un air benêt. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le féliciter. Son bonheur était visible sur son visage. Sam nous servit et Peter fut rappelé par une infirmière pour donner son premier bain au bébé.

Nous bûmes en leur honneur, chacun exposant sa joie. Nous investîmes la chambre de Charlotte dès qu'on nous le permit. Mon neveu était dans les bras de sa mère, endormi contre son sein. Charlotte paraissait épuisée, mais heureuse.

- La famille, je vous présente Corin Peter Whitlock, déclara-t-elle en nous souriant.

Lily laissa l'émotion la gagner en tenant dans ses bras son premier petit fils. Bientôt il ne sera plus seul, et je serrai Bella contre moi pour passer ma main sur son petit ventre. Elle me sourit et je l'embrassai. Une infirmière passa et fut interloquée par le bruit qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle nous fit sortir manu militari pour laisser la petite famille se reposer.

J'embrassai Charlotte et Corin, avant de donner une accolade à mon frère. Il passerait la nuit avec sa femme. Nous fîmes nos adieux et Peter descendit pour nous raccompagner à nos véhicules. Les gens nous regardaient curieusement.

Une femme rousse me héla dans le hall.

- Dr Whitlock ?

- Oui ? Souris-je en me retournant.

- Votre frère est-il ici ? Me demanda-t-elle fort curieusement.

- Oui, révéla Peter, c'est moi.

Notre petite troupe s'arrêta pour nous attendre.

- Je m'appelle Victoria, se présenta la jeune femme. Victoria Whitlock. Je suis votre demi-sœur.

* * *

><p>Je rappelle à toutes mes aimables lectrices que tuertorturer/enfermer dans un placard l'auteure ne peut qu'avoir des conséquences nocives sur la suite de la rédaction de cette histoire xD.

Honnêtement j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez penser, alors surtout lâchez vous =P. Je réponds à chacun avec force arguments et rougissements xD

Comme vous l'aurez deviné ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier il y en aura d'autres, même si leur nombre est encore un peu incertain xD

Je souhaite une bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui le sont encore et une bonne rentrée à ceux qui ne le sont plus ! Bises, à bientôt ! Adèle.


End file.
